


Witch Image

by FaustianDevil



Series: Don't you forget about dying, don't you forget about your boyfriend Death [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Actual Satanism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Background Character Death, Body Horror, Dark Comedy, Domestic Church Life AU, Flirting with Death (literally), Happy Sex, Hollywood Satanism, Horribly disappointing your mother for fucking around during work hours, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Losing your virginity like Mary Shelley, Loss of Faith, M/M, Missionary Position, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Paganism, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Sex In A Graveyard, Sex in a confession booth, Sloppy Makouts in the Lazy River, Soul Selling, Witty Banter, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 85,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustianDevil/pseuds/FaustianDevil
Summary: Copia meets up with an old flame during the funeral of the previous Papas, who just happens to be the shadowy rider of the night, Death.Next to proving himself worthy of being the next Vicarius Luciferi, the cardinal is also offered the position of becoming a Horseman of the Apocalypse, which comes with no pay and a lot of needless paperwork. But when a charming Death is offering it, what could possibly go wrong? Just about anything really.Well mixing business with pleasure has never been easy, especially not when the older members of the Clergy are not that fond of Death lingering right around the corner, and doing whatever they can to keep the pale rider away from the Church, and from the cardinal, but that’s mainly just the Sister’s concern.This is a story about star-crossed lovers, rats with terrible puny names, ghoul hijinks, satanism, and of course flirting with Death in a very literal way.





	1. While You Sleep in Earthly Delight, Someone's Flesh is Rotting Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hi, hello, I'm back with another one~!  
> Before you read this I would advise reading my Dance Macabre fic, because this is a direct continuation of that one and if you dive right into this it might be a bit confusing at the beginning. But if you don't mind the slight bit confusion then go ahead, my good dude. Enjoy the ride~!
> 
> Hey if you like my work go and give it some kudos or comments, would really appreciate it.

Hours have passed since the funeral, but the cardinal was nowhere to be found. Some of the ghouls have mentioned seeing him leave the scene when Papa Nihil had just started to get more and more into his mock eulogy, even throwing himself over one of the three empty coffins, as it was about to be lowered into the grave. The now only remaining member of the Emeritus bloodline, and currently still bearer of the title of Papa, grumbled as he walked amongst the graves, with Sister Imperator by his side, often a harsh complaint escaping him that how unfit the cardinal was, and how he could have left right at the best parts when he practiced it for weeks. He didn’t leave in the middle of one of his school dance performances either, but after jogging his memory a bit, he realized he had never even attended any of those, not even after promising the Sister he would. Well never matter, he was still unreliable and unsuited for the job, no matter how many employee of the month awards he racked up throughout the years, and he continued on with his criticism, which is quite easy to do when the subject of it is not present. The Sister of course just nodded her head, often muttering a “Yes, Papa.”, or “Of course, Papa.” to the old man, but she was clearly not listening to him, as she was actually busy looking around for the cardinal unlike him, but one sentence caught her off guard and made her stop in her tracks.

\- Why do you even care so much for the boy, Sister?

She stayed silent for a long minute, before brushing off his question, and ushered him to concentrate on the matter at hand once more instead of wasting his breath on complaining all the time, and as she did she quickened her phase, now walking in front of the old man, instead of right next to him. Papa Nihil looked at her in confusion, before folding his arms in front of him and following the Sister once more, but still not letting his question to be unanswered.

\- You often act as if you were his mother? Do you truly care that much for him?  
\- Papa, are you even hearing yourself? Of course not! Don’t be ridiculous!

She said that, but in truth she did care for him just as much as if he were her own flesh and blood, and often times the feelings seemed mutual as Copia not once, but often slipped up and called her “mother” instead of Sister or Her Dark Excellency. She remembered the first time he called her “mother” and that was at a time, when the Clergy lost so many of its members to a witch’s curse, and he was one of the infected, and she didn’t even realize until it was almost too late. Thinking that she could have lost him right then and there seemed to melt the icy façade built around her heart, and once more she quickened her phase, not even allowing the Papa to see her like that.

\- Such foolish accusations! I treat him no better than the ghouls themselves!

Again she lied, she clearly treated him better than the rest of the Clergy. Even when he was nothing more than just a mischievous child drawing over priceless paintings, she could not be angry with him or even raise her voice at him, and as he got older those feelings remained unchanged, as she often turned a blind eye when he made a mistake during a liturgy, or greeting a high ranking member by the wrong title, as she only smiled and shook her head at him at best.

\- The thought that I would care for that adorable bumbling fool is laughable at best! Ha! Just who do you think I am, Papa?

She turned around on her heels, and only then did she notice that Papa Nihil had stopped following her a while ago, and instead was gaping wide eyed at something in the distance, pointing at it with a shaking hand, as he tried to stutter out a sentence.

\- T-the shadowy rider has c-come once more … looking f-for new p-p-passengers … Death a-always has a free horse … a-always has a-a free saddle … a-and t-this time it has m-m-my name on it … h-he has come for m-me … run, Sister, s-save yourself …

With that he ran away like the coward he was, while the Sister just shrieked, as the cardinal gently embraced Death itself in the hidden away part of the cemetery behind the Clergy, surrounded by the countless graves of the ones before him, but her sudden presence broke the moment between them, and made the cardinal jump.

\- Mom … I-I mean … Your Dark Excellency … I can explain … this is … h-he … I didn’t catch his name yet … not to say I am a boy like that … I knew him from before actually … you know from t-that summer after the Spring Ball … he wasn’t much of a talker back then either … neither is he now … he’s really nice though …

As Copia desperately tried to explain himself to the Sister, the skeleton leapt onto his pale steed, and yanked the cardinal by the back of his jacket onto the horse as well before he could finish his haphazard mess of a sentence, and the two rode off. Sister Imperator didn’t even have time to blink, as the shadowy rider and the cardinal were gone in an instant, leaving her there, all alone in the cemetery, just as pale as a ghost, leaning against one of the tombs trying to gather herself.

\---

The gentle summer winds took over from the suffocating midday heat, and danced around the white flowers that grew in the meadows, as the sun set and tinted the evening sky in various shades of red and orange. The final rays of the setting sun have reached the cardinal’s face, and while it only lightly beckoned him to wake, he only groaned and irritably threw and arm across his face to block it out. Finally content again, he took in a deep breath and inhaled the smell of the earth in bloom. While the fragrance of the flowers were not unwelcome, still a certain unease started to build up in him from it, and when he ran a gloved hand among the field, he quickly rose up in confusion, his vision blurring for a second, and a gentle voice greeted him.

\- Ah, you’re finally awake!

He immediately turned towards the source of the voice, which of course belonged to the handsome hooded stranger he had shared his first kiss with, when the bells tolled at midnight, amongst the graves where they have just reunited, and while his presence carried some form of comfort, the cardinal still trembled at the sight of him.

\- I do apologize that I dragged you here like that. I wasn’t expecting the witch and the old man to be there, and I have to admit … I panicked. Nothing broken, I hope.

He extended a bony hand towards Copia, and for a while the cardinal just wondered that how was he able to pull him onto the horse with an arm like that that could crumble to dust at the slightest of touches. He still took it in the end and was pulled to his feet with ease, that just seemed to add more to his confusion and he could not help, but just to stare as he still held onto the stranger’s hand, while the hooded man seemed to only smile back at him, or what little could be seen from his face from the darkness hiding it. Copia after minutes finally gathered himself enough to form at least one sentence, which was “You can talk?”.

\- Well … yes … and so can you. Great observation.  
\- T-then … then why did you never say anything.  
\- As you put it earlier, I’m not much of a talker … and as a skeleton I do lack vocal cords.  
\- Skeleton?

The hooded stranger took his hand back from the cardinal who still firmly held onto it, and when he finally freed it from his grasp, held it up to his face and let the skin and flesh turn black and rot away from it until only bones remained. Copia’s eyes widened as he looked back and forth between the skeletal hand and what little could be seen from the stranger’s face from under the hood and gaped.

\- Y-you should really get that checked out.  
\- … … … Do you still don’t get it?  
\- N-no, no I do … y-you … you are Death … w-which … which means …

The truth was finally out, and hearing himself say it hammered it in just as heavy as a nail should be on the lid of a coffin, and after the shock of it finally settled, came the panic that made him deaf to all, but his own ramblings.

\- I-I’m dead, a-aren’t I?  
\- No, you’re not.  
\- I’m too young … and some … some might say … slightly handsome for my age …  
\- I would actually say very … also that was a bit contradicting, love.  
\- I knew things were going too well for me! I was actually starting to believe that I could be a somebody!  
\- You actually are.  
\- O-of course I would die … right when … right when I actually feel … happy … typical!  
\- You’re still not dead. If anyone, I should know.  
\- To think that I would even die as a …

He finally stopped and turned his attention to Death and pondered for a bit.

\- Am I allowed to have a death wish before I leave this plane of existence?

Copia stepped closer to him, his hands resting on the buttons of his uniform, slightly trembling, which only got worse when the other removed his hood. Seeing his face once again after so long, that time didn’t seem to have damaged throughout the years, and remained now as it did in his memory, seemed to silence the cardinal making him finally listen.

\- As much as I am enjoying this, you are not dying.

Copia was about to make sure he heard that right, when Death leaned in close to his ear, and whispered that whatever he had in mind earlier they can certainly do it later, and once again he was silenced, but now also a slight bit redder. Death circled around him and looked him up and down as he did so, and that only seemed to add an even darker shade of red to his features.

\- New outfit?  
\- Y-yeah …  
\- I like it. Brings out more of your … assets.

He put emphasis on the beginning of the word as his empty eyes lingered at a certain part of the cardinal’s before he stopped right in front of him again once more.

\- Cardinal Copia, the man who cheated Death.  
\- I … I never cheated on you.  
\- … Oh, pardon! Then, Cardinal Copia, the man who seduced Death.

He took his gloved hands and kissed it, while the cardinal just heaved and gasped for air.

\- M-me … s-s-se-duce … w-what?  
\- You underestimate yourself a lot.  
\- … H-have you met me?  
\- I most certainly have … but would not be against to knowing you better.

He leaned in closer at that, and the cardinal could see in his hollow blank eyes a slight gleam of mischief as he did so.

\- D-did …did you only come to flirt with me?

Death tilted his head to the side a bit, and after realization has hit him, he hit himself in the head as well with his skeletal hand.

\- Oh, right! I nearly forgot! My trip also has a business aspect to it, and not just pleasure! … How would you like to be a Horsemen?  
\- … A what?  
\- A Horsemen?  
\- … Like one of the Apocalypse Horsemen?  
\- Yes!  
\- … … … I’m sorry, but what?

Seeing the cardinal’s confusion Death decided to start from the very beginning.

\- You could become one of the Horsemen … namely Pestilence … as you already survived a plague once … and it just seems fitting … I see you still have the marks around your eyes … really brings them out by the way. Anyway each Horsemen, well except me, is chosen … mmm what to compare it to … oh I know … much like the reigning Margot during The Ball of the Hundred Kings.  
\- You mean the Spring Ball?  
\- Same thing!  
\- … … … Does that mean I will also have to …  
\- You’ll be a Horsemen not Lady Godiva, love! Also no Spanish boot, no necklace with a black dog on it, and you can also ride however you like.  
\- … Do I get a horse too?  
\- Naturally.  
\- … Do I get to choose the color?  
\- No.  
\- Rats! … Would hot pink would have been an option?  
\- Absolutely not.  
\- Double rats! … Wait, you said all the Horsemen are chosen?  
\- Everyone except me … I am always and constant … unchanging … unlike the World around me …  
\- … Must be sad.

He didn’t respond, and while a smile was resting on his features, for a slight second the cardinal noticed something in his void filled eyes that hid a more somber expression.

\- W-what happened to the other Horsemen? … Before me that is?  
\- Corrupted by power most of the time. … You see there have been countless prophecies that have foretold the end of the World … and I was there … during all … but no one else … just I. … Either there was a problem with the schedule, or paperwork had not been filled out properly, or in most cases the power given to said Horsemen had become corrupt … and was even used in such a way.  
\- But aren’t the Horsemen supposed to be … evil?  
\- … We are part of a power that eternally wills evil and eternally works good.

Copia wandered where he had heard those words before, but when he could not remember it, returned to asking questions once more.

\- So … what happens exactly if I become a Horsemen?  
\- For the time being … nothing. The next Apocalypse won’t be happening for a while, but it’s always nice to be prepared for it.  
\- … I’m afraid to ask, but do I get paid for becoming a Horsemen?  
\- I-It’s more of a voluntary work than anything …

That answer was more than disappointing and it was clearly visible on his face, but Death looked around before he suddenly pulled him close to himself and whispered.

\- But between you and me, whatever you find on a body, you can keep it. It’s not like they have any use for it anymore. In a few hundred years you can rack up quite the fortune actually. … So fancy the idea?

“I-I certainly fancy something.” the cardinal mumbled it more to himself than to his partner, but it came out a bit louder than he anticipated.  


\- That brings me to another thing. If you decide to become one, we could be spending a lot more time together.  
\- W-what?  
\- You see with all that corruption business going on, I was appointed as a supervisor. If you do decide to become a Horsemen, you need to file a contract, where you agree to be monitored for a certain period of time, while you, as well as your body get accustomed to changes that come with the powers granted to you, and to make sure that power is not used for selfish deeds I will be checking in from time to time. Which means …  
\- I’m in!  
\- Splendid!  
\- Where do I sign?  
\- Not so fast!  
\- Wha … but you said …  
\- I’m not the only one who gets to decide, but I’m sure no one will object to it either. Later today I will have the contract, and you can sign it right away.  
\- And then we can be together?  
\- And then we can be together.

Death pressed his forehead against Copia’s and smiled at him, which in turn made the cardinal’s chest flutter as all sorts of shades of red tinted his features, before his partner pulled away again.

\- By the by, have you been on a horse before?  
\- N-no … well not counting today … I-I mean …  
\- Would you like to?  
\- C-can I?  
\- It would be embarrassing if you became a Horsemen and it turns out you can’t even ride one.  
\- … True.

He led him over to the pale steed, and now that the cardinal was so close to it once more, he felt a lot smaller in comparison. He looked over his shoulder to his partner who just motioned encouragingly, so he gathered himself and placed his hands on each side of the saddle, and tried to pull himself up to it, and tried was the right word for it. Copia attempted to crawl on the horse’s back a few more times before he looked over his shoulder once more with an awkward smile sitting under his mustache.

\- A little help?

If Death would have had eyeballs he would have rolled them surely, but he didn’t and said nothing either, as he gave the cardinal a boost, and he finally made it onto the horse’s back and after a few more attempts managed to sit up as well, and when he finally did he exclaimed his victory nearly falling off in the process.

\---

The light has since faded, the sky turned dark, and even the moon hid away from the shadowy rider and his companion as they made their way back to the Satanic Church on the white road. Copia laced his hands together in front of his partner’s chest and buried his face into his back, and he longed for the days when he thought his lover had his tongue cut out, as he attempted to make small talk at his expense.

\- So … is your first name really … Ratto?

With a groan he replied “Yes…” and tried to bury his face even further into his back with little to no success.

\- Ratto Copia … in literal translation that would be …  
\- Don’t …  
\- Rat copy … copy of a rat …  
\- For the love of Lucifer …  
\- Okay, okay, okay … if it’s any consolation I think it first you actually …

He tore his head away from his back and sat up enough that he could glare at him over his shoulder.

\- Ah, I meant that in a good way. … You do kind of look like a rat … I think rats are nice … I like rats …

He wasn’t entirely satisfied with his answer, but he did soften his glare a bit at his partner.

\- You never told me your name.  
\- And I have my reasons for it, love.  
\- Come now! It’s only fair!

When Copia didn’t get an answer out of him he kicked him, but in the process he also managed to graze the side of the pale steed that whined and stood on its hind legs, making him nearly fall. Death calmed the horse just as quickly as it became agitated, and looked behind his back, where Copia tried to shrink away. His empty eyes softened at the sight of him, making him sigh and mumble something that seemed to catch the cardinal’s interest.

\- What?

He muttered something again now a slight bit louder, but still not enough for it to be properly understood.

\- Come again?

Now a sheepish grin was starting to grace the cardinal’s features as Death fidgeted in the saddle wanting to be anywhere, but there, as he finally said it.

\- It’s Thanatos, okay! But you are never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever … ever … allowed to tell it to anyone. … Understood?  
\- Sure thing … Than.  
\- … I already regret this.  
\- Don’t worry, Than, your secrets safe with me.  
\- I am regretting right now. I am absolutely regretting.

Copia went back to leaning against his back now a bit more content.

\- If you promise to never say my first name again, I promise to never say yours either, Caro.  
\- Caro?  
\- You keep calling me love … If we’re already using affectionate nicknames it’s just fair that I can do so too.  
\- Do you not like that either?  
\- No, it’s actually nice … It makes me feel like someone actually … likes me …  
\- Well, I do.

He tightened his hands around his partner’s chest and smiled against his back.

\---

They finally reached their destination. Death jumped off of his horse, and helped the cardinal off from it as well, who wrapped his arms around Death’s bony neck right after his feet touched the ground. His lover’s fleshy human disguise has now completely rotted away only leaving his true skeletal self, but that didn’t seem to bother his partner as he leaned in close and kissed his white teeth. Parting is always sorrowful, even if it’s only for, but a night, still the cardinal’s heart ached as he watched his lover disappear into the night.

As soon as he left, the moon came out from its hiding place among the dark clouds and shone a silver grey light to the Clergy’s door, urging him to leave the streets and face what he has been the most terrified of throughout the entire ride. He swallowed hard and gathered what little courage he had and headed towards it.

While he feared the darkness before him, he feared waking up one of the Satanic Church’s slumbering inhabitants more, and thus he made his way down the halls trembling in silence. Living there all his life made him familiar enough with the Clergy’s walls that even with hardly seeing further than his nose, he made it to his room without trouble, and without encountering anyone on his way, but as soon as he shut the door behind him, the lights turned on and the breath that he was waiting to let out got stuck halfway in his throat, when he came face to face with the Sister, and fear took over him once more. Before he could even explain himself the Sister slapped him across the face with such force he nearly lost his balance.

\- Where were you?

He couldn’t really answer the question as he himself had no idea as to where his lover had taken him, but the Sister didn’t even give him a chance to answer anyway.

\- Do you have any idea what you did today? Do you even know who that was? Of course you don’t! Because if you knew you would have not sat next to him! You could have died today! And do you know what that would have meant? More work for me! I finally find a suitable replacement, a promising protégé for Papa, and he nearly gets himself killed! Do you have any idea how that makes me look?

She didn’t say it, but it was clear she was more worried for him then her own reputation, as she was there, waiting in his room, waiting for him to return, with eyes that have become red from shedding stinging hot tears, and it made the cardinal feel awful. As he whispered a barely audible apology the Sister cut him off again.

\- Tomorrow morning! In my office! You dare not be late! You already caused enough trouble as it is!

He nodded his head, and the Sister left, shutting the door behind her with such force it made not only him, but the furniture around it jump as well. Even with the Sister gone he still muttered “I’m sorry.” to where she stood earlier with his head bowed low.

\---

The next day he stood in front of Sister Imperator’s office door, shaking in his boots as he recalled a certain Canto from the Divine Comedy, and as soon as he knocked, and heard a “Come in!” with little to no emotion from the other side, he really did abandon all hope as he entered the room. First he just peaked his head in, and saw the Sister seated at the far end of the room. Behind her The Garden of Earthly Delights covered the entire wall, which still bared a mischievous child’s prank as the holy son’s face was nearly scratched out, and he felt another sense of guilt build up in him as he slipped through the door, silently closing it behind him.

He feared to go anywhere near her and just stood there in place and finally found enough in him to muster out a greeting, but got no response to it. He tried again, now a tad bit louder, but yet again the Sister did not tear her gaze away from the paperwork in front of her. When he was about to greet her with a “Morning, Your Dark Excellency!” for the third time, he finally got a response, but not what he had wished for, and as soon as the Sister glared at him he quickly shut his mouth and made his way to the chair that was across from her and sat down. The Sister then returned to her paperwork ignoring him once more, and he fidgeted in his seat as he waited for the worst to come.

Only mere minutes have passed, but for the cardinal it felt like hours, and in his nervousness big droplets of sweat rolled down across his forehead, nose, mustache, and along his lips, that have since gone dry, even without talking, and when the Sister finally finished up her work and turned her attention towards him, he was already a mess. Her eyes were still riddled with dark red circles from yesterday, but her mood was alarmingly cheerful, and that just have seemed to add more fuel to his already growing fear.

\- Did you sleep well, Copia?

He actually tried to reply, but no sound would come from his throat, and he only managed to produce a high-pitched squeak, more befitting of a rodent than a man.

\- I see, that’s good to hear.

The Sister smiled at him sweetly, and that made him not only sweat even more, but a shaking has overcome him as well and the longer she stared at him the worse it became.

\- I also slept well …

She got up from her seat and walked over to his side, and Copia could feel the sickening poison of her kind attitude seeping into his veins, turning his blood cold, worsening the shaking and sweating. She stood right behind him, and amongst the blood and his heartbeat, he heard his own voice, screaming in his ear to take his chance and escape, even if that meant jumping out the window and breaking a few bones, but when that thought already formed, it was already too late.

\- Especially after knowing that my prodigal son has come home.

With that she dug her long nails into his shoulders and that was enough to break him completely. Copia fell from his chair and crawled over to her crying and begging for forgiveness. The Sister just looked down at him with a cold stare and nothing else, and went back to her seat as the cardinal still clung to her skirt.

\- Oh, get yourself together! It’s unbefitting of a future leader to act like a child!

But he remained there on the floor, still sobbing, and still apologizing.

\- Are you even aware why I summoned you here?  
\- B-because … I-I-I d-did … s-some-t-thing b-ad.  
\- And what was it that you did?  
\- I-I m-made you … m-mad.

The Sister remained silent for a few minutes, then sighed loudly at the cardinal’s pathetic state.

\- You really don’t know do you.

Copia looked up at her, his face smeared with tears and various other fluids that came out of his orifices. The Sister made a face at him as she got out a few tissues from her desk drawer, but after taking a second glance at the cardinal, she took out a few more, and then handed it over to him, while telling him to go back to his seat. The cardinal did as he was told and crawled back to it, cleaning up his face, but the tears would not stop.

\- While you are not wrong, because I am indeed mad at you, that is not the reason why you are here.  
\- B-b-but … I left … a-and … I-I c-could have t-to-ld you … I just … I just l-left my phone … b-be-cause o-of t-t-the fune-ral … a-and …

Copia still tried to explain himself between tears and loud sniffs, and the Sister could not help, but smile at how innocent he was, and very much like a child, despite not grasping how grave the situation he got himself into.

\- You don’t have a curfew anymore. You are a grown man now, who can take care of himself …

The Sister’s sentence came to a halt as Copia blew out his nose in a comically loud fashion.

\- Somewhat. … And somewhat being the key word here. Do you know who that was?  
\- Tha … Death …  
\- Yes, which means you could have died!  
\- B-but … t-that was n-not … h-he w-was kind …  
\- Copia, I saw him grab you and yank you onto the saddle. It doesn’t matter if he was kind or not, he is Death. The shadowy rider, who always has a spare horse for travelers who cannot go on longer. Always looking for new passengers. You could have been one of them. You almost died yesterday, son.

Her voice cracked as she said that last sentence, and amongst the guilt it made the cardinal wonder, if she was right. The meadows decorated with small delicate white flowers felt very much like a dream, and to dream, to sleep, is very much close to a quiet passing, an eternal slumber. Even the ride back to the Clergy, on the paved white road, on a moonless night didn’t feel real to him anymore either. It made him think back to that night, where the bells chimed at midnight, when he first embraced Death, and once again he did not know if it was just his mind playing tricks on him, or the once known microcosmos he knew as his own was much larger than he thought. Even yesterday, when they reunited, he made a slip of the tongue and said he was a man who cheated death, and could that be possible, or was it just that, a small error in words, and he was actually something more, or could be something more, to him, and to the World around him as well. Once more he wanted to try and explain himself to the Sister, and yet again he was cut off.

\- Don’t! I already know what you want to say, but whatever he told you, could only have been a lie. You know he is no different from a Demon.  
\- B-but … a-are we not Satanists?  
\- How familiar are you with Faust?  
\- F-faust … he wasn’t … I-I mean … h-he made a-a pact … a-and … b-but he … h-he a-abandons god … th-en finds f-faith once more … and … and his last a-act is … selfless … a-and he ascends t-to heaven …  
\- That’s the romantic version. In the original Marlowe version, Faust is torn to pieces.

He swallowed hard.

\- But … h-he served god … h-he wasn’t like us …  
\- Even then, there is no guarantee …  
\- W-what?  
\- Oh, have you been neglecting your studies? You should know very well that they are all liars, and if you make even the slightest mistake, you could very much end up the same way as Faust. I do dare you to summon Andras. I’m sure it would end well.  
\- T-then … why serve them … w-why serve the Dark Lord? W-why are w-we doing this? I-is the-re no reward f-for u-us if w-we do so?  
\- Who knows … maybe if we drag down enough, and make them just as miserable as us, we might get something out of it, at the very least satisfaction … and maybe proper invitations for the Great Ball.

Copia looked even more miserable after her answers, and she was still not done with him.

\- I know you are confused and lost right now … so take your time to gather yourself … and for that you will be relieved of your duties as Papa’s protégé.  
\- W-what?

The cardinal jumped up from his seat and started to beg the Sister to think things over, as he is not shaken in his faith, he just looks like it.

\- No, my decision is final. You can’t be the head of the Church if you cannot even pretend to believe in its cause.  
\- But there is no cause!  
\- … … … If you say that then you are clearly not ready.

Copia begged her once more, and was willing to do anything to prove himself, even if it was for something that he did not believe in, and did not even understand, and that seemed to be enough, as a terrifying smile spread across the Sister’s face, which made him doubt, and rethink what he volunteered for, but it was too late to back out of it now. Once more he was asked to appear at her office the next morning, until then he was given permission to leave, and take the rest of the day off.

\---

As he watched the flames dance in the fireplace, images of the painting he saw behind the Sister started to taint his mind. At one point in his life he was able to laugh at the Bosch painting, with the sinners’ horrible yet somewhat hilarious predicaments. Of a swine dressed as a nun kissing a man, of a giant bird swallowing a man whole as tiny birds came out of its other end, of a gigantic knife held between two enormous human ears chopping up men that got in its way, and of course the music score gracing a man’s rear end. But now the humor of it has gone and was replaced with fear. Knowing that what all he believed in his life, what all he worked for would be for naught, because even as the leader of sinners he would not be granted any sort of pardon in the afterlife for his work, and would have to welcome the eternal pain just the same way. Maybe even tenfold for how many innocent lives he ruined and will ruin, as he drags them all down to the pits with himself. Where would he even end up at? Surely in the Seventh Circle, in the hellfire, out stretched in the burning sand with the other blasphemers, and if not with them, then with those running in circles, despite the fact he had not committed the sin, and only thought about the action with various men he fancied in his life. The images that he saw in the flames, burned in his mind, crippling him as he clawed at his hair and hunched forward, crying and begging for the Devil, if not before, then now appear to him, and tell him that what he has done so far in his life was not truly in vain, and that the Sister was wrong for once, when hardly, if ever she is. As he prayed to the fire, he did not notice the eyes from the halls that were watching him.

\- The Sister really did a number on him. Poor guy. I almost feel sorry for him.  
\- Yeah. … I feel the same. … What did he even do?  
\- I heard he left the funeral. Can’t really blame him. It really started to get boring by the end. Papa’s speech? Oof! Would have let someone shoot me in the head instead of listening to that for another minute.

Another ghoul, this one a lot taller and leaner than the other two, joined in on the conversation.

\- I heard there was also someone else involved and he eloped with them during the whole thing.  
\- … So he got scolded … because he went on a date?  
\- Wow! So not even anti-holy men can fuck? That’s fucked! … … … Does that mean we can’t do it either?  
\- You and me? Absolutely no chance!

As the smaller one protested at the female ghoul’s remark, the taller one also agreed with her, stating he isn’t interested either, only to earn a few exasperated remarks from the shorter one as well.

\- That’s not what I meant! But after this! You two don’t even deserve me!  
\- Yeah, whatever, wouldn’t want to make your right hand jealous anyway.

Before he could make any more protests, the tall one cut him off.

\- Enough! What are we going to do about him?

And he motioned to a still devastated Copia.

\- We could … try … cheering him … up?  
\- Brilliant. And how so?  
\- Uhhh …

The female ghoul shrugged after she could not come up with any ideas, but the shorter ghoul soon joined in on the conversation once more, catching both her and the tall one by surprise.

\- We should get one of his rats!  
\- And after that?  
\- No, no, I think he’s onto something!  
\- He always looks so happy when he is surrounded by them! We should get them!  
\- I don’t think …

The tall one was ready to point out that no amount of rats would do any good for the cardinal in his current state, but the female ghoul quickly joined in on the other’s shenanigans.

\- We should get the really fat one!  
\- Yeah, let’s get fat bastard!  
\- I still don’t … I also don’t think that’s his name …

His objections only reached deaf ears as the two ghouls started to chant “Fat bastard!” as they went down the hall, leaving him no choice, but to follow them to make sure they did no harm to themselves, as well as the fat rat.

The cardinal of course saw and heard nothing of the lively ghouls, who were on their way to make him feel less miserable, as he bowed his head low and cried, and only lifted his head when the embers started crackling louder atop the wood, and the flames licking way too close at his skin, despite him being quite the steps away from the source. He wondered if this could be the sign he prayed for, as he crawled closer, but soon enough stumbled backwards, as two skeletal hands emerged from the flames and attempted to grab him. He screamed as he fell knocking over a few furniture in his stumbling. Death quickly rushed over to his side, and tried to calm him, and shush him, as he covered the cardinal’s mouth and put a skeletal finger against his white teeth, but it didn’t seem to work as the cardinal was still in a panicked state, and yelped under his bones. Then came the noise from the halls, that indicated the return of the ghouls, which forced him to leave him like that, as he made his way to hide somewhere from them.

As the ghouls entered the room announcing they found the very fat rat for Copia, their smiles hidden under the masks quickly disappeared. The cardinal was lying next to a knocked over chair breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself, his eyes darting from the three ghouls to the curtains his lover hid behind, where even to his best efforts his skeletal feet were visible. Thankfully the ghouls were more concerned with him and didn’t notice what he was staring at, as they gathered around him asking if he was alright. After he somewhat collected himself, he jumped up and announced with little to no indoor voice that he was alright, adding more to the ghouls concern and confusion.

\- I’m fine! … Kinda! … Uhhh … I … I’ll be outside! Yeah! Outside! … Getting … some air! Yeah, air! So … uhhh … if anyone needs me! They’ll know where to find me!

With that he took off, and taking advantage of the ghouls’ confusion the skeleton took the hint and sneaked out through the window to meet with the cardinal, leaving only the three ghouls in the room. After a few minutes of blinking in surprise the female ghoul spoke up.

\- He … he didn’t even care about the rat. What gives?

\---

Copia waited for his lover by the entrance of the cemetery, and shortly after their sudden, and quite terrifying meeting inside the Church, he showed up, donning his human disguise. He smiled at the cardinal, but when the smile was not reciprocated it faded from his face soon after.

\- Something the matter, love?  
\- No … y-yeah … C-can we talk?  
\- Sure …

He followed him to a nearby tomb, where the cardinal sat down and motioned with his hand for him to sit next to him, and he did so while removing his hood.

\- You okay? You look … … …  
\- Terrible?  
\- Exhausted.  
\- … I guess that works as well. … Look … about the things you told me … about becoming a Horsemen … I’m …  
\- Wait! Hold that thought!

The smile returned to his human disguised face once more, as he fished out a parchment from his robes, and held it out to the cardinal.

\- As promised! The contract! All you need to do is sign it and we can be together from here on!

Copia just stared at it for a while, the worry still clear on his face, and after a long minute he brushed his hands along with the contract away from him.

\- That’s what I wanted to talk about actually … I talked it over with my mo-ther … figure … and …  
\- Wait! You’re a middle-aged man and you still ask permission from your mom to do things?  
\- No! No, of course not! No! That would be lame! Haha! No! … Yes.

There was a certain level of amusement on Death’s features now, that slightly irritated Copia, but he could not even object, for he was right that it was weird, and most likely pathetic.

\- Look … she raised me ever since I was left on the Church’s doorstep … and she’s also my boss … I trust her!  
\- And what about me?  
\- I … I guess I do too … that’s why I don’t … know …  
\- What did she tell you? That I’m a bad influence? … I’m not going to get you to smoke or anything.  
\- She … she told me you can’t be trusted … that you’re like a Demon … and …  
\- And? Go on!  
\- And she brought up examples of it …  
\- Such as?  
\- … … … Faust.

The response he got out from Death took him by surprise, as his lover burst out laughing, with such force he could hear the bones rattling under his disguise.

\- W-what … what’s so funny?  
\- Faust? Really? The guy who married the Demon he made a pact with?  
\- … … … Say the fuck the what now?  
\- He married Mephisto.

For a long while Copia just stared at him, blinking a few times, before letting out a very extended “Say what?” as a response.

\- B-but … she … she told me … Faust was torn to pieces …  
\- Yeah, in the gritty version. Marlowe is a good writer, don’t get me wrong, but he clearly had no intention of getting himself killed for Satanic propaganda. … He got himself killed for something else though.  
\- And Goethe?  
\- Well he added more homoeroticism to the story, but still didn’t follow through the whole thing, despite how Mephisto begged him. … Well can’t really blame him either. After Werther he had to swipe away pretentious teenage dead poets from his doorstep every weekend. Just think what would a book about a good christian scholar dating a Demon of the same gender would have done to his remaining fans. … Good thing Ouija boards weren’t on sale back then.  
\- … I am so fucking confused right now.  
\- Yeah, don’t believe everything you read.  
\- … Wait! How do I know you’re not just messing with me?  
\- What would I gain out of it?  
\- Well … me … becoming a Horsemen …  
\- But only because I want to see you more.

His replies took him by surprise, and he would have been lying if a part of him did not feel even the slightest bit overjoyed by it.

\- And if I don’t sign it? What happens then?  
\- You won’t become a Horsemen and we won’t see each other …  
\- No, that’s not what I meant. I get that part. What happens when I die? What will happen to me if I remain like this? If I won’t become a Horsemen? And I die?

Without any hesitation Death replied “You’ll go to Hell.” and that sent a shiver down the cardinal’s spine.

\- But … after all the things … I’ve done …  
\- What have you done?  
\- I …

He tried to think of a reply, but he kept pressing him with more questions, and with each his mind refused to cooperate, and he just ended up stuttering, unable to form even a sentence, for there was really nothing he could reply.

\- Do you honestly think this masquerade is worthy of his name?  
\- I …  
\- Did you ever truly praise his name?  
\- I …  
\- Do you even know the true stories of him?  
\- … … … You just told me not to believe everything I read!  
\- Yes, but not everything is a lie!

Copia pulled at his hair as he jumped up from the tomb.

\- What am I to do then? The Sister says one thing and you say another! Who am I to believe?  
\- Maybe start with the guy who was there.

He started to shake with such force that he had to sit back down once again before he would faint, and right after he buried his face into his hands, he felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes once again.

\- What am I to do then? I don’t want to suffer! I already do enough in this life! Is that all that my life will be? To live in pain? To suffer? To hurt? Do I deserve nothing else?  
\- You could start by bettering yourself. He values knowledge, and enlightenment, for his name also means Light.

Copia looked up at his lover, tears already running down his cheeks.

\- T-that’s it?  
\- No, that would be too easy, but it’s a good start. Learn more about the World you’ll be going to. Know the ones who live there. Praise their name. And show humility, selflessness, and kindness, for he values these traits more than anything.  
\- All the things you said … are they not … christian values?  
\- I have yet to meet a holy man who wasn’t wearing enough gold around his neck that could almost break it.

Copia looked at himself, and even through the tears, he have realized that his own grucifix was adorned with diamonds, and he was truly no better. Ashamed he grabbed at the cross in a way to hide it, but with no use, for on each finger he had a ring as well, and for he already saw it.

\- I didn’t direct it at you.  
\- I know … I just …  
\- You’re already off to a good start.

With that Death lied down on the tomb as Copia still held the cross between his hands.

\- And if I sign it? What will happen to me?  
\- Horsemen don’t die … well unless … they break the contract … but you seem trustworthy.  
\- … Thanks.

The offer sounded a lot more promising, and more secure, he had nothing anymore, so he could not lose anything either.

\- What do you say then?  
\- I … I don’t know. … I still don’t know what’s right and what’s wrong. … All my life I only followed and never lead. … I also depended … and still do … on Sister Imperator … she raised me … and to think she would lie to me … I …

Death suddenly sat up and grabbed Copia’s shoulder.

\- Wait! What did you say?  
\- T-that she lied to me …  
\- No, not that! The name!  
\- … S-sister … Imperator?  
\- … … … She might be keeping a lot more from you then you think.  
\- W-what do you mean?  
\- I’m pretty sure however old you think she is, she is a lot older.  
\- H-how … how do you know that?  
\- If it’s really the one who I think of … then I know her … I have met her on an April night on the Brocken …

Copia shook his head, not believing anything anymore, for his World has completely shattered, and Death noticed that. He glanced over at the contract and looked back at the cardinal, then he took his hand and ran his bony fingers along his knuckle as he spoke.

\- I … I may have also kept things from you. … Before you sign this … read it over … throughout … and when you do … don’t think of me … because the powers you will receive … will change you … maybe not as a person … but there will be changes … and you might not be ready for all of them …

He let go of his hand, got up from the tomb, and handed the contract over to the cardinal, and as he did the flesh from his arms started to peel away, exposing the bones.

\- I can’t wait for answer forever, but I can give you a night. Think it over. And only sign it when you’ve done that. Understood?

Copia nodded his head and took the contract and looked at it, and when he looked up from it, his partner was gone.

\---

He took his advice and read it over, and tried to understand as much of it as he could, because his bones for brains lover forgot to mention that the entirety of the contract was in Latin. Of course he understood a few phrases and some of the words he remembered from singing unholy hymns in the Satanic Chorus when he was just a child, but most of its contents he failed to grasp. He spent the night translating it word to word, but even then it didn’t make much sense, and he was ready to give up. He paced in his room ‘till the break of dawn, and as the sunlight crept through the windows, filling the room with light, as well as in his mind, he made his decision. Even with not understanding the contents of it, and not understanding the warnings his lover had told him, signing it was the only way he could see him. Unless of course he became a murderer, but the latter option was sickening. So what other choice did he had? If happiness means a few sacrifices, why not grasp at it while it’s still there, for pain can be endured, he had endured it all his life, and he would do it so now as well, and thus in a selfish act he signed his name on the dotted line.


	2. Like no Other to You, What You've Done You Cannot Undo: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of my own sanity I decided to cut up the next chapter into parts, otherwise it would take eons for me to finish it. I'm already refereing to this as the monstrous fic as it's way bigger than anything I have done before. I do hope the outcome of it will not disappoint, neither me, and neither you, dear reader.  
> Again if you take the time out of your life to read this behemoth of a fic, I can only thank you from the bottom of my heart. Hope you enjoy this wild ride as well.
> 
> P.S.: It might be noticeable I don't refer to the ghouls by their alchemical symbols and that is, because the current setup doesn't seem to have the symbols on their outfits, and from concert vids Copia only introduces them as "Ghooooul!"... yeah, thanks, real helpful there buddy... so, uhh, I do what I am best at and wing it.

As he was told, Copia appeared before Sister Imperator’s office door the very next morning, but this time instead of a lecture, he was given a task with utmost importance to prove once again his worth. He had to travel far from the safety of the Church, to retrieve sacred items, and to return before the sun set. To further ensure his success the Sister gave him gold, and after he learned all the items by heart that he had to return with, he was prepared, said his farewells, and set out on his journey.

Only but a few hours had passed, when the Church door was kicked open, and in stepped the cardinal with the groceries he had to buy. Oh, how he hated to leave his sanctuary that was the Clergy. Heads kept turning everywhere he went, but not for reasons he wanted to, but just to stare at him for his Satanic vestments and strange markings around his eyes. The cashier he paid at even had the audacity to ask him if it was a Halloween costume, which would have bothered him less, if it wasn’t the middle of summer. He kicked back at the Church door, closing it shut, and leaning against it, muttering curses under his mustache, as a female ghoul approached him.

\- Aww, what’s the matter? Why so cranky, Your Bossness?  
\- I know I have been promoted, to be demoted to nothing, but an over glorified errand boy, but I do wish that you ghouls and ghoulettes would address me with at least a certain amount of respect.  
\- … Okay. Ummm … Why so cranky, Your Dark Excellency? Oooh that rhymed!  
\- Much better. And you see I don’t have much good going on for me lately. I just got demoted, my favorite furbaby didn’t squeak at me this morning, I also lost another pair of socks in the washing. Oh, and I haven’t slept at all last night, and might have sold my soul for a good fuck … or at least I hope it’s going to be good. … So nothing really goes the way I want it to. … The best thing today was that Dark Tesco’s had a 50% discount on ritual daggers, so I bought a bunch, because as a wise man once said “You can never have enough knives.” …

The female ghoul listened to his sorrows, or at the very least very efficiently pretended to, often nodding her head and humming in reply.

\- Also don’t tell the Sister that this is what I wasted the change for. She’s already pissed at me … and if she were to find out …  
\- Don’t worry, Your Unhollyness! Your secret is safe with me!  
\- Good.

He let out a relieved sigh, for which it was still early for, as the female ghoul stepped closer.

\- But I might change my mind, unless you have the goods, that is?  
\- … T-the goods? … You mean like … w-weed?  
\- Oh no, Your Doofusness! I’m talking about ice cream. Because you see …

At that she grabbed him by the collar, and slammed him against the door with such force, he only had enough time to shut his eyes and let out a small yelp in pain from the collision, and when he opened his eyes once again, he shrunk under her furious gaze.

\- I didn’t sign up for Campy Satan Church to be denied the pleasures that truly matter! It’s fucking hot, and not only we gotta wear black all the time, but these fucking masks as well! What gives? Do you know what this does to a girl’s skin? Not to mention her make up! Which P.S. no one can even fucking see! So is a little ice cream so much to ask for? Is it?  
\- N-n-n-o, n-no, not a-at a-a-all! I-it’s in t-there! K-knock yourself o-out!

The cardinal with a trembling hand extended the bag he was holding for her to take, and just as quickly her cheerful personality returned once more.

\- Yay! I knew I could count on you, Your Dark Cardinalness!

She hugged him before taking the groceries off of him, while Copia just trembled at her closeness, and felt a bit of pain as the horns from her mask stabbed him in the cheek drawing a streak of blood. She quickly let go of him and took off with the bag, as the cardinal just stared at her, and meekly asked her to be careful, for eggs were in the bag as well, but by the time he managed to muster out the sentence she was already gone.

When he felt enough in him, he slumped off the door and crawled over to one of the nearby pew benches and lied down on it. He stared at the murals on the ceiling, trying to steady his erratic heartbeat from the sudden scare, inhaling sharply as he did so, and rolled over to his side, ready to fall asleep, for what he was asked to do was done, and last night’s pondering about the contract did keep him up ‘till the morning light appeared over the horizon, so when the fatigue was starting to catch up to him over the shock, he deemed himself worthy of finally taking a rest. He stared in front of him for a few more minutes until his heavy eyelids closed shut and he could feel himself slumbering off to a quieter place. Sadly the silence didn’t last for long as the approaching noise of high heels against the marble floor resonated within the four walls, and stopped directly next to him, and he knew exactly who they belonged to even without having to open his eyes.

\- I already finished up shopping!  
\- And? Your work is not done there.

He opened up one of his eyes to stare at the Sister, who just stood at the end of the bench staring him down with her arms folded against her chest, indeed expecting something more from him. At that he sat up.

\- Why? What else was I supposed to do?  
\- Cook, for example.  
\- The ghouls can do that … I think …  
\- Yes, well, I would rather not die from food poisoning.  
\- Well, tough shit!

He lied back down lacing his hands together in front of his chest, very much so if he were lying in a coffin, because with that comment he did feel that he had already dug his own grave, yet he could not care, not only due to the weariness, but for he felt betrayed by the woman he trusted the most, and for that simple matter, she did not deserve his respects. The sudden back talk from the usually timid cardinal of course caught the Sister off guard, but only for a slight minute.

\- Is this still about yesterday? Oh, child, whatever he told you could not have been more, than a sweetened lie. They only tell you what you wish to hear and nothing more. You should not believe everything you hear.  
\- Yeah! Thanks for the advice! I don’t believe anything from anyone anymore! Including you!  
\- Me? Since when have I kept anything from you?

The cardinal only scoffed, not even giving her the honor of a proper reply. The Sister took the hint of it though, and seeing as she could not appeal to him as a mother anymore, she should try to do so as his superior.

\- You’re feeling very confident for someone who can very easily be replaced.  
\- And by who?  
\- Oh, I don’t know … Cirice from accounting perhaps …  
\- Cirice!

Copia sat back up again just so he could glare at the Sister, as the accountant’s name maliciously dripped from his mouth like poison.

\- Why not? You’re not the only one here who is semi-competent, and let’s be honest she would be a terrific leader, even more than you perhaps. Also we never had a female Papa before, it should certainly be about time. … I mean it’s not like you care for the position anymore.

Still foaming at the mouth from just the very mention of that woman was enough to rile him up and forget all the bad blood between the Sister and him.

\- Cirice can suck an egg! I’m going cooking!

With that he quickly jumped up and hastily made his way to the kitchen nearly slipping on the marble as he did so, while the Sister watched him leave.

\- Atta boy!

From all the noise, a few benches over a still half asleep Papa Nihil rose up, tiredly questioning as to what is with all the ruckus that has been going on, only for the Sister to step close to him, and push him back down, forcing him to go back to his slumber.

\---

The cardinal slid past the kitchen door, and only at the last minute did he manage to grab the framework of it, which only resulted in him losing his balance and ending up on his back on the floor. Still he quickly got back up to his feet, dusted himself off, and entered the room, where quite a number of ghouls were up to various hijinks. One of them was the one who greeted him earlier, who was still devouring the icy treats, angrily hissing at anyone who even tried to come near her and her frozen dessert. Next to her the other three he met last night, the short one, who even despite the warning signs still tried to get at least a small spoonful for himself, only to earn the female ghoul’s angry snarls and glares, while the heavier set female ghoul and the tall one just watched amused. There were three more ghouls in the far back, but he would rather not go near them, for it seemed that two of them were trying to beat up the third one, and he wished not to be the next one on their list of getting a bruising, so he just joined the ones sitting at the table. As soon as he got close the plumper female ghoul snappily greeted him.

\- Oh, look who finally graces us with their presence!  
\- Uh … h-hi …  
\- Why didn’t you take the rat yesterday?  
\- The … w-what?  
\- The rat! We went through a lot of trouble getting it for you!  
\- Oh … that … u-uh … s-something came up …  
\- Like what? What can be more important than a fat rat?  
\- Probably his boyfriend!  
\- W-wha …

He was ready to deny any sort of implications of him meeting with a handsome man in a graveyard, but before he even would have gotten to it, the smaller female ghoul finally snapped at the short one for still trying to steal what was rightfully hers, well according to her that is, and stabbed him in the hand with a spoon letting blood gush out of it right up to the ceiling.

\- Ow, bitch! The fuck is wrong with you?

The female ghoul’s only reply was a glare that sent a shiver down everyone’s spine that looked at her, but mainly at the short ghoul’s, silencing him for a short while, right until the other one quickly changed the subject back to Copia to somewhat ease the mood, which seemed to work quite well.

\- What do you mean boyfriend? … We don’t know who he eloped with yesterday? … Could have been a gal.  
\- Right … gal … Do you see this man in front of us? He is clearly what we call a “Grade A Textbook Homosexual”.  
\- You two know I’m right here … r-right?  
\- Oh yeah? Prove it!  
\- Gladly!  
\- I’m still fucking here!

The short ghoul got up from his seat and walked over to Copia, using the spoon he was just stabbed with as a makeshift microphone, and proceeded to ask the cardinal some questions, as if he were in variety television, despite the cardinal’s clear disapproving huffing.

\- So, Cardi, care to tell the audience who your favorite band is?  
\- D-do I have to?  
\- Yes!

The ghoul gripped his hand around the spoon harder and held it closer to the cardinal, and in the process getting blood all over his cassock, so to not damage his vestments any further, he decided to answer.

\- Okay, it’s ABBA! Now get away from me! You’re ruining my clothes!  
\- There you have it boys and ghouls! Boom! Mic drop!

With that he dropped the spoon from his hand, and as a result letting the blood flow from his wound like a waterfall, which only the cardinal seemed to be concerned about.

\- Wha … That … that doesn’t prove shit! ABBA’s a good band! It just means he has good taste!  
\- T-thanks …  
\- Shut up! I’m not talking to you, I’m talking about you! Big difference!  
\- Uh … o-okay …  
\- You want more proof! Hey, Cardi, how was the band formed?  
\- Well you see …  
\- Actually no one cares! But case in point! … Again!  
\- Still don’t prove shit!  
\- Oh, you sweet summer ghoulie! Don’t just see with your eyes, but feel as well!

With that he turned towards Copia, who just leaned away from him as far as he could.

\- If any of you feel me up I’m personally sacrificing you to Satan!

Right after getting rejected by the cardinal, he quickly turned around on his heels, and sauntered over to the female ghoul, and continued on with his nonsensical speech.

\- Feel the gay radiating from this man! Feel it with your tender heart! And even tenderer breasts!

And with that he rested his head on top of the female ghoul’s chest, but for hardly even a second, as she punched him right in the gut, knocking the rest of his monologue into nothing more than a pained breath, and he dropped to his knees. Instinctively Copia grabbed at his own abdomen as well, feeling the pain of the blow on himself, as he watched the scene unfold before him.

\- You know as the subject of the discourse, I do have to say that he is right …

The short ghoul let out a weak triumphant “Ha!” from the floor.

\- But that doesn’t mean he didn’t have it coming, so … I feel it is your right to punch him again for good measure. … You know just to knock sense into him and all …  
\- Ha! You heard the boss man!

The female ghoul pulled the short one up to his unsteady feet, and while he braced himself for a punch, she instead kneed him right where it would hurt the most, and he dropped back to the floor, but not before mustering out a “That wasn’t a punch, you stupid cunt!”.

\- I know! But my legs are stronger! I could kick a man in half with these!  
\- Yeah, I believe you … no need to demonstrate … there is already enough blood on the floor without that …  
\- Fair point! … … … So you’re gay? Never noticed.

At that the tall one decided to join in on the conversation, much to Copia’s regret.

\- You would have if you sat next to him during rituals. Just like the teenage sisters he can’t take his eyes off of the sexy Devil statue either.  
\- I-it’s a very sexy statue okay!  
\- No one is disagreeing with you on that, but I do wish you would be less … enthusiastic … about it.

And the tall ghoul glanced downwards, that made all the blood rush to the cardinal’s face in both anger and humiliation, earning a laugh from both of the female ghouls, and a small chuckle as well from the ghoul still writhing in pain on the floor.

\- Can we please change the fucking subject now?  
\- Sure. It’s starting to get boring to make fun of you all the time.  
\- Yet, you never miss a chance to do so!  
\- Instead how about you make yourself useful and break up the fight over there.  
\- W-why … why don’t you do it?  
\- Because I’m not the one in charge. You are.

He had a point, and even with being removed from the highest position, he was still higher in rank then the ghouls, so it was his job to resolve such conflicts, as much as he hated to do so. He braced himself, and spoke up, but still from a safe distance, hiding behind the other ghouls.

\- E-excuse me! W-what are you t-three doing over there?

The ghoul that had his sleeves rolled up, and ready to punch the one being held down by a burlier ghoul turned around, only then noticing the cardinal, and cheerfully greeting him.

\- Oh, hey boss! I’m beating the weird out of him!  
\- … … … The fuck?

The ghoul just repeated his previous statement, which even a second time didn’t make much sense either, and Copia turned to the others if they could give a better explanation to the situation, but they all just shrugged.

\- Okay, I’m not alone on this then. … W-what do you mean by “beating the weird out of him”? … Is this a new slang? … You all never told me what dabbing was either …  
\- No, it’s nothing like that! He just, despite my warnings, went down to the morgue, and when he came back he started sounding like a Lovecraft novel! I mean, just listen to him! He keeps speaking in Zalgo text!

The ghoul was indeed speaking in some ancient tongue none of them could truly comprehend, as the ghoul with the rolled up sleeves continued on.

\- See! This is what happens when you fuck with the mortician! I kept telling everyone he was a cultist, but no one would believe me! Especially not him! So, here we are! … … … Now, if you all would excuse me, I gotta go back to beating it out of him, because nothing works better than brute force!

With that he turned his attention back to what he was doing earlier, while Copia was still trying to comprehend what was truly happening before him.

\- I-I’m not sure that’s …  
\- No, he has a point! Can I join him?  
\- U-um … w-well I-I don’t know …  
\- Please, boss!  
\- Well you are certainly good at punching … so … go a-ahead …  
\- Awesome!

The heavy set female ghoul got up from her seat and rushed over to the others to join in on the fight, while the cardinal just watched as the scene in front of him turned more and more obscure, and a slight bit comical, before the other female ghoul tugged at his sleeve, making him turn his attention to her.

\- Can I join in on as well, Your Blank-eyedness?  
\- W-well you’re scary … so … y-yeah … be my guest … scare the weird out of him …  
\- Yay!  
\- Hey, Cardi, what about me?

Copia looked down at his feet at the short ghoul who was still very much in pain, as the other female ghoul skipped by them.

\- U-uh … you take five …  
\- Okay! Got it!

And he gave him a weak thumbs up, before letting his arm fall back down to his side, going back to groaning in pain once more. Copia then looked over at the tall one, expecting him to seek permission to join in on the one-sided fight as well, but nothing from him, as he only stared him down.

\- … D-do you w-want t-to join them?  
\- No.  
\- … D-do you want t-to help m-me cook?  
\- No.  
\- … C-cool. I guess I-I’ll just cook on my own t-then.  
\- Yep.

\---

Night had fallen, and behind the Church, just outside the cemetery gates, stood a thin pale rider, waiting for his lover to come, but after the first hour had passed without him showing up, he took matters into his own hands and crept closer to the Clergy. Only, but one room wasn’t draped by dark curtain, light still creeping out of it, gently illuminating the cold dark outside around it. He took a few pebbles off from the ground and proceeded to throw them at it, disturbing its gentle calmness, some with more accuracy, but not all, to lure out the one inside. After quite some tries, a figure appeared before the window and opened it, but he had already took a swing and let go of it right at the very worst moment, nearly hitting his partner, who only leaned out of the way by sheer luck.

\- Hey! Watch it!

Death gave him an apologetic look, but quickly enough pressed a bony hand to his lips, and motioned with the other for the cardinal to come and join him outside, who of course obliged. He went back to the gates and soon enough the cardinal joined him, with a plate of pasta in hand, and a rat sitting on top of his shoulder, which made his lover raise an eyebrow at him.

\- What?  
\- I-it’s passed midnight …  
\- Best time to have regretti spaghetti then.  
\- Uh …  
\- I have depression and I’m eating the sadness away.  
\- And … is it working?

He replied matter-of-factly, and with a smile that held little to no actual emotion, with an “Of course not.”, much to his partner’s growing unease.

\- I feel I shouldn’t have left you like that yesterday …  
\- Oh, it’s not about that! Don’t worry! You have nothing to do with it!

With that he twirled a mouthful around his fork, raised it high, and into his mouth, loudly slurping and sucking in the stray noodles, while Death just watched with a somewhat curious expression, mixed with a slight bit of disgust, from all the noises his partner made.

\- … I’m so glad we are already this comfortable around each other.  
\- Wait, ‘till you see me in the morning.  
\- … … … Don’t you want to sit down? Would be more comfortable to … eat … that way.  
\- Yeah, sure.

He followed him over to the tomb that would surely became their meeting place from then on, and while he sat down and stuffed another forkful in his mouth, again with producing as much obnoxious noise as comically could be possible, Death just watched him with an expression that could not be described. After a long while, when the shock has finally settled, he spoke up.

\- Ah … right … about the contract …

At the mention of it, Copia quickly swallowed the pasta in his mouth and set the dish aside, wiping his face with his gloved hands, and then the said gloved hands on his pellegrina, before getting the contract and handing it over to his lover, who took it with a slight tremble in his bony hands, not sure what he himself would have liked to see at the end of it, but before he could even check, his partner cut him off.

\- You could have really told me it was going to be in Latin.

Death just stared at him, as Copia went back to his very late night dinner, only this time he took a small portion of the noodles in his fork, and gave it to the rat still sitting on his shoulder, who gladly took it off of him. While the fact that he used the same fork to feed the rat that he just ate with, and will continue to eat with, was concerning, his lover took no notice of it, as he was more distracted by what he had just said.

\- You … you can’t speak Latin?  
\- Uh-huh.  
\- B-but … but you’re Italian … it shouldn’t be a problem to you … to understand …  
\- Oh no, I’m not Italian.  
\- You … you have an Italian name …  
\- I think the old man gave it to me. … You see, I was orphaned here, so I don’t really know who, or what my parents were.

Copia didn’t even look at him as he replied, only busying himself with his rat, not even noticing his lover’s ever growing bewilderment, as he bit his lip, trying to find the right words to continue the conversation with.

\- You … you’re not Italian. … Then … t-then how do you have an accent?  
\- It’s faked.

Death’s voice skipped a few octaves, and nearly chocked on his question, as he asked him as to what he meant by faking his accent.

\- It makes me feel more welcome. You see all of the previous Papas were Italian … It makes me feel a little bit … less out of place …  
\- B-b-b-but I heard you speak Italian! You call me Caro for fucks sake!  
\- I only know a few words, mainly curses, and the names of a few dishes. That’s all.

The cardinal just nonchalantly shrugged, as Death crumbled the contract in his hand trying to grasp at something that was real, before he asked his final question as to “How?”.

\- Assassin’s Creed.

In the end he wished he wouldn’t have pressed on, as he fell backwards, right until he hit the ground, and looked up at the dark sky above him, that was very much like the void inside his empty skull.

\- Are you alright, Caro?

Now that he knew the truth, hearing that nickname carried more than just affection, but humor as well, and he bit at his lip, trying to stop the smile that was already spreading across his features.

\- Mhmm … yeah … I just … I just need a little rest … that’s all …  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Uh-huh … don’t worry … … … Can I ask you something?  
\- Shoot!  
\- Are you an idiot?  
\- … Wow! Thanks! Didn’t expect that from you!  
\- Then why act like one?

The cardinal didn’t reply at first, and when Death turned his empty eyes at him, he noticed he was actually contemplating the question, and after a long minute he finally replied.

\- It’s easier … or so I thought … because you see I always wanted to be more … but never had the guts to be … and while in my youth I was eager to prove myself … as I got older I realized that there was no reason for me to do so … I never was … and never would be important … and the only reason I continued to work so hard, because that’s what had been expected of me … but I never did anything more … only that … and everything I once knew was lost … much like myself … because people like me are never meant for greatness … to lead … only to follow … yet somehow …

Death listened to him quietly until every word the cardinal had wanted to say had left him.

\- And don’t you want to be better?  
\- … I don’t know … maybe … I just don’t want to disappoint …  
\- I could teach you.

A small smile tugged at his lips, but it carried hardly any traces of bliss, just a shy portion of it. He looked down at his dish that all the while he still kept poking at with his fork.

\- Would you like some pasta?  
\- No … no, I’m good …  
\- Are you sure? I made it. It’s really good. Just ask Ratthias over here.

Death smiled at the name and said it himself softly, for just the sheer ridiculousness of it.

\- You know what … I’ll take it … after this I need it …  
\- Good answer.

He stabbed the fork into the dish and twirled it around ‘till he deemed it enough for his partner to taste and looked back down at him.

\- Sit up and say “Aah!”.  
\- … There’s no need for that.  
\- You … you want me to just drop it in your mouth?  
\- No, just hold it out.  
\- Uh … l-like this …

He stretched out his arm a bit carefully, making sure he didn’t drop any of it neither on the ground, nor his lover’s face, but before he could truly worry about that, a long black tongue emerged from Death’s mouth and wrapped itself around the fork, grabbing the noodles around it, dragging them back down and into his mouth, swallowing it whole. Copia was taken aback by the action, eyes widening, mouth agape, and his cheeks a slight bit flushed, as certain ideas started to emerge in his mind at the length of his lover’s tongue wrapping itself around something entirely different, while he also wondered as to how he never noticed that it was like that. While the cardinal’s mind were plagued with wild fantasies, he didn’t even hear the compliment he received, as he was busy preparing the next bite for him to take as he stabbed his fork into the noodles and quickly held out his hand for him again.

\- C-can you do that again?

Death just chuckled, and replied that of course he could, but teasingly asked why he was so eager to see him do so once again as he stuck out his tongue at him, guessing exactly what was on his partner’s mind, making the cardinal turn a slight bit darker, and making him turn his arm around to stuff the pasta into his own mouth, to avoid saying out those thoughts, saving himself from further humiliation. Death laughed and smiled at him again, as he finally bought himself to look at the contract, which did bear his lover’s name at the end, albeit it did bare a small mistake as well.

\- Love?  
\- Mhmm?  
\- First swallow!

He complied, although rather hastily, which resulted in a series of coughs, as he tried to ask his partner what he wanted to know.

\- What’s this?  
\- W-what’s what?

He was still trying to gather himself, as he beat at his chest to cease the sudden coughs, from the wayward dish getting lost in his esophagus, while Death held up the contract for him to look at.

\- W-what’s wrong with it?  
\- This!

And he tapped the place of the dotted line that bore his name and Copia just raised an eyebrow as he could still not figure out as to what was wrong with it.

\- Should I have added the date as well?  
\- … That’s not it, love. What I want to know is … Why did you think it was okay to sign an otherworldly contract with a glittery gel pen?  
\- Oh, that! It was just the first thing that I grabbed. … Also I bought those like nearly twenty years ago and they still work like a charm. Best buy of my life!  
\- … … … CC, darling, you know these are supposed to be signed with blood, don’t you? It’s like you never made a deal with someone from Hell before?  
\- Well, it’s not an everyday thing!  
\- Still … I would be requiring some … a tiny bit is enough …  
\- … I already got ketchup on it. Would that not do?  
\- I’m afraid not …

The smile was permanent on his face, but with a slight bit grimace to it, as he held up the contract once more for Copia to sign, but now in blood. As there was no way around it, he set his dish aside again and got up, placing one feet on the tomb, pulling up his cassock and the end of his trouser, while his lover watched fascinated, as he got out a knife that was strapped to his thigh.

\- Do you always have a dagger on you?  
\- Of course! I never leave the Church without one! What if I suddenly need to slice up tomatoes, and I have nothing to do it with? … … … So … uh … is it enough if I just bleed on it?  
\- Yes … I guess it’ll do … your name is already there …

He stared at the contract warily once more, but he already made up his mind once, and he would not be backing out of it, so he rolled up his sleeve and sliced his wrist letting the blood gush out of it and unto the parchment, tinting only but his name on the paper a dark red.

\- You know … you could have just … pricked your finger … no need to be so dramatic …  
\- You could have said so earlier!  
\- I … I actually did …

They said nothing for a while, as Copia still stood above him, with the bleeding continuing on and not about to stop anytime soon, making the cardinal more and more worried with every droplet by the second.

\- T-that’s a lot of blood …  
\- I know! Do something! It’s your fault after all!

Death put the contract away, and crawled up to his feet, using the cardinal as support, nearly knocking him over in the process. When he was finally standing on his own, he took his lover’s wrist and held it close, before extending his long black tongue again, wrapping itself around the wound, all the while, while his empty eyes would not leave his.

\- T-that’s … that not … what I had in mind … but … continue …

After the bleeding started to cease, the tongue snaked back into his mouth, he stepped closer, and kissed his lover, making it slither across his throat now instead, while Copia’s moans resonated against the sensation of it.

\---

Copia stood outside of the Sister’s office door, awaiting whatever humiliating task she would be giving to him, as he stared at the cut from last night, running his gloved fingers against it. The wound had closed, and left a quite noticeable scar, but it served as a reminder that he is more than mortal now, or hopefully will be soon. Still having to avoid explaining himself, he quickly tugged his sleeve back down to hide it once again.

He looked around the hall, trying to find something else to stare at, and pass the time with, and as he did he met with another pair of eyes, which made him jump, but those only belonged to a painting on the wall, and not a man, and even in the painting was no man, but the one true Lord, the Devil himself. He stepped closer to it, and Cabanel’s Fallen Angel’s eyes became more visible, which carried such fire and vengeance through the tears, the cardinal almost felt it directed at him.

Cast out of heaven, for trying to be equal to the almighty power, only to have fought but with a vain attempt, falling to the depths in adamantine chains and penal fire. Confounded though immortal, the loss of happiness and lasting pain torments him, to set out and seduce the divine creations to revolt against their creator, just like he, dooming them as well.

He thought back to the conversation he had with the Sister, as his work as Vicarius Luciferi, does it really only mean causing woe in nothing, but a vengeance stirred up by envy, making others just as miserable as he. No, there must be more to it, he only has to look harder to see the light, and with the light, enlightenment will surely come. But the more he thought about it, the more the light seemed to fade around him, and inside his mind as well, and as he shook his head, he meet with those eyes again, yet this time they were different, as they were staring right at him, burning themselves right into his very soul, as blood dripped down from them, down the painting itself, and the wall, right onto the floor, and just like his own wrist yesterday, the blood would not stop flowing, until it swallowed him whole.

\---

\- So, aren’t you gonna do something?  
\- … Meh.  
\- Come on, we can’t leave him like this now … can we?

The tall ghoul sighed heavily as he poured his drink, right onto to the passed out cardinal, which seemed to wake him, as he gasped for air as he quickly sat up.

\- This better be worth it that was good soda I wasted on you, boss.

The cardinal was trying his best to gather himself, but still managed to spit out “Rivers of blood!” as he looked around the hall in his panicked state, expecting what he just said, but saw none of it around.

\- Aw shit, he’s having a religious moment! You did not go down to the morgue now, boss, did you? We already came to the realization that punching is not a good exorcism method. … And I sadly don’t know what else could work if one is a Satanist.  
\- Calm down! I think he’s just having a heatstroke.  
\- Oh … Oh, I know how to fix that!  
\- … Humor me.

The other ghoul knelt down to the cardinal, who only then started to truly calm down and regulate his erratic breathing, but still warily looking around his surroundings, and when the ghoul grabbed at his arm, did he start to panic once more.

\- Don’t worry, boss, we’ll be just making a fashion statement, which is both revolutionary and useful in the heat!  
\- Rolled up sleeves are not revolutionary at all.  
\- They are here! And at least I’m helping him unlike you! … … … Hey, what’s this?

What he feared, became exposed, as both ghouls leaned in close to stare at the scar on his wrist, and he quickly pulled his arm away, to hide it once again.

\- I-it’s n-nothing! Pay n-no mind to it!  
\- Boss … is … is everything alright?  
\- It is! Y-yes! L-leave me b-be!

Copia wanted nothing more, but to be anywhere else, for their concern was not only unwanted, but unearned as well, yet the two ghouls kept staring at him with such worry in their eyes it made him unwell, and actually made him want to explain the situation, if only he knew where to start and to how, but he couldn’t.

\- Are … are you sure?  
\- Y-yeah …

He averted his eyes as he answered his questions, but with each answer, something venomous started to form in his throat, and when the tall ghoul knelt down beside him as well, that is when the bile of it came out, spitting both of them in the face.

\- Look, I know you are going through some shit, but we’re here …  
\- And where were you before!

He didn’t really ask it, as he didn’t expect an answer for it, but he did get one anyway.

\- B-before? … Wait! You don’t mean this is not the first time you tried to …  
\- B-boss … you don’t have to go through things alone …  
\- Why not? I always did! And always have! I don’t need your help! Leave me alone!

With that he quickly got up and left, leaving the two behind. The ghouls didn’t go after him, only looked at each other, and even without saying a word an agreement was made, as they would keep a closer eye on the cardinal from then on.

\---

Once again Death found himself creeping closer to the Clergy, and throwing stones at a window to get his lover’s attention, and when he did, he waved his arms around to get him to join him outside, only to be rejected.

\- I … I can’t really … leave … right now …

Death jokingly asked him if he was grounded, and when the cardinal actually meekly replied with a “Yes.” after a long minute of silence, he really wasn’t sure if he should laugh or not at the situation, but in the end he couldn’t help himself anymore, and chuckled a bit.

\- Stop laughing! I already had it bad today! … Can’t you come up instead?  
\- And just how, love?  
\- I don’t know … Can’t you like … fly?

With a deadpan expression he just replied “No.”.

\- Well … you can grow skin … so why not wings?  
\- CC, darling, it doesn’t work that way.  
\- Well, I guess we are destined to be apart … forever … or until my mom forgives me … and the ghouls stop following me around … or until you finally get a ladder … at this rate we may never know …  
\- Or I could just use the vines.  
\- … Or you could do that, yes.

Death stepped closer to the walls and tugged at the plant, and when it seemed good enough to keep his weight, or the very least be good enough to hold on to, if he accidentally falls from placing a hand or a leg on the wrong ledge, he spat in his hands and started to make his way up. Copia leaned far out from his window, not sure of it as to why, because if his lover would slip, he wouldn’t even really have a chance to grab at him, but seeing as he climbed up the wall with ease, and was almost halfway to his window, his worry seemed to fade. He even softly gasped “Just like in my video games.”, for which he only earned a playful threat from his partner, that he would climb back down.

\- And would you give up on your prize when you’re already at the finish line?  
\- Depends. What is my prize?  
\- Me.  
\- … … … You’re right, I wouldn’t.

With that he leaned in close and gave him a quick kiss, but pulled away just as fast.

\- Now, move out of the way before I truly fall!

Copia did as he was told, as his partner couldn’t climb any longer, and just rolled inside through the window, and as soon as he was on solid ground, he lied on the floor and looked up at him with a triumphant, but tired smile.

\- Exhausted already?  
\- Oh no, we’re only just getting started, love! … … … Just give me a minute …

The cardinal looked down at him with a smirk sitting underneath his mustache, as he joined him on the floor, pulling his head onto his lap, moving the now sweat covered hair out of his blank eyes.

\- I’m glad you’re here.  
\- Me too … and look … in one piece even …

While it was true that his presence wasn’t unwelcome, the smile on the cardinal’s features still faded, and was replaced by a somber expression, and even while still gathering himself his lover did notice as well, and reached up to him.

\- Is everything alright, love?  
\- Yeah … I just had a bit of a rough day … nothing new …  
\- Want to talk about it?  
\- No … yes … maybe …  
\- Which one is it then?  
\- … Some of the ghouls saw the scar and got the wrong idea. T-that’s all.  
\- You didn’t tell them anything about the contract?  
\- No … I only snapped at them …  
\- … Why so?  
\- It’s hard to explain … I guess I was just … angry … it’s not like they really care about me …  
\- I do … So want to talk about it? …  
\- Not really … it’s not like anyone should worry about me … I’m too much of a coward to do it anyway …

It was clear that there was more on his mind than on his tongue, but he chocked it back down along with the tears that started to form around the corners of his eyes, and before his partner could say anything he got up and walked over to his desk, with his lover following close behind.

\- Look at me wasting time, when I have work to do! The Devil never sleeps! Haha!  
\- … W-work? At this hour?  
\- Well, I am grounded for a reason. … I need to finish this by morning.  
\- And what is it exactly?  
\- I need to copy a few hundred pages from a codex. … And before you ask, there is a copy machine, but I have to learn my lesson … which I don’t really know what actually is. … Probably something about hard work, I wasn’t really paying attention, when the Sister chewed me out.  
\- … And how many pages have you finished already?  
\- … … … None. Well, it’s not like I would have finished it anyway. … Unless someone has some cool magic tricks up his sleeves?  
\- … If it doesn’t involve death, then no can do.  
\- Rats!

He stared at the codex page and the empty paper next to it, expecting the words to climb out and make their way onto their new home, but nothing happened. It was clear that it would not be finished by sunrise, as his mind was not set on work for once, and instead it was far away, longing once again to be at the meadows, where the delicate wild white flowers grow, where he doesn’t have to be anyone else, but himself, with nothing to hide, not even his cowardice, not his flaws, his weaknesses, just simply a man stripped from all titles and responsibilities, and possibly in a lover’s cold embrace. His thoughts came to a halt as Death started to swipe everything off from his desk with a swift movement of his arm, making the codex and the stack of papers scatter across the floor.

\- The Hell are you doing?  
\- It’s not like you’re going to use this desk for work any time soon. Best put it to some other use.

Before he could read that smile on his features he stepped closer, trapping the cardinal with his only way to put a distance between them as to crawl on top of the desk, but with hitting his back against the wall, there was no way to further it. He felt his face grow hot, just like the fires in Hell, as his lover leaned in close, closing the distance between them, and when he pulled away one question was on his lips.

\- Why?  
\- You’re killing yourself, not with a blade, but with other methods just as deadly.  
\- I’m …

Death wrapped his bony fingers around the cardinal’s grucifix, and first held it up to his own lips, then at his.

\- You are worthy of love, and to be loved, not just by me, by others as well, but for tonight let me love you like no one has ever, and will ever do, and continue to, just to make you understand.

He pressed his lips against the cross that he still held against his partner’s lips, while the cardinal tried to tug it away, so he could finally experience that love, with nothing else between them. When Death pulled away, the cardinal got what he longed for, as his lover let the cross slip out from his bony fingers, and he could now hungrily grab at him, pulling him close, as warm lips met with cold ones. His bony hands now free, found their way onto the buttons of the cardinal’s cassock, freeing him from his confines, exposing the flesh, giving him newfound parts of him to worship, and as he left kisses, drawing a shiver and a moan from Copia, he still could not help, but wonder if he was truly worthy of all this. How a love this gentle, can be felt by someone so unworthy like he, for he did nothing to deserve it, yet he would give anything for it not to end, and truly anything, and that terrified him, but in that moment, lost in ecstasy, he did not care, and only dug his nails into his lover’s robes, jerking his head back, as his vision blurred, and felt something drip down across his lips, as finally everything faded to black.


	3. Like no Other to You, What You've Done You Cannot Undo: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer and I apologize for that. Sadly my mental health goes on the fritz whenever it is nearing August. I should be used to it by now, but it looks like I'm not.

When he opened up his eyes again, Copia found himself in his bed, still in his clothes, only without his boots and socks, and his biretta by the nightstand, and also with a throbbing headache, that one would only get after drinking an amount a doctor would surely not recommend. He tried sitting up, but right after he did, the pain knocked him back down, and he growled, as he ran a hand across his face to somewhat ease the pain.

\- Don’t push yourself, it’ll only just get worse.

The sound of the now very familiar voice made him smile, and roll to his side to face the one it belonged to, but as soon as he did, his eyes widened in shock. Half of his lover’s face had rotted away overnight, exposing the underlying skull, as the black blood that made up his human disguise graced his pillows now in a pool, while Death just smiled at him, with exposed white teeth, on one side more than the other. The cardinal just stared at him for a while, before he finally gathered himself and spoke.

\- This is the freakiest shit I have woken up to …  
\- Yet.  
\- Yet … Oh, good, you can one up yourself … awesome … can’t wait to see what else you’ve got in store … I hope you know I’m being sarcastic.  
\- I figured.

After the sudden shock has settled, the headache returned once more, and he furrowed his brows.

\- … W-what happened?  
\- You passed out.  
\- Oh … that’s embarrassing … sorry …  
\- Don’t be. Your body is still adjusting to the changes. … You also still got some blood there.

Death motioned to his nose, and even though the blood has since dried the cardinal still attempted to rub it off with his fingertips, and when it still seemed to remain, only after did he try salivating his gloved fingers a bit to better attempt to get rid of it.

\- Oh … goodie … if I learned anything from movies and games with “Strange” in the title, it must mean my powers are awakening.  
\- Good thing I was here when it happened.  
\- Well, it’s not like it’s the first time I passed out today …  
\- What?  
\- … Ah, don’t worry! It wasn’t serious or anything!  
\- Still … for a few days you should stay in bed … You should also tell me if any other weird phenomena happens.  
\- … Like me being in a loving relationship and being happy?

The cardinal laughed at his self-deprecating joke, while Death just stared at him concerned, and the longer he stared the more awkward Copia’s laugh became until it slowly faded.

\- You know what I said earlier … I did mean it …  
\- I know … It’s just …

While he was still searching for the right words to say his lover’s bony hands brushed up against his cheeks.

\- Scared?  
\- Yeah … I’m scared … that this moment right now is nothing, but a dream … happiness doesn’t come easy … not for me at least … … … And I’m also nervous!  
\- What? Never did it with a Death God before?  
\- Never really did it with a man … either …

Death clearly meant his question as a joke, but the cardinal’s reply caught him by surprise.

\- You said you want to make love to me like no man before … well, good news … you don’t really have competitions … and by that I mean … there has been zero … men in my life … Do you even qualify as a man?  
\- Oh, trust me, I most certainly am.

Copia nervously coughed as he tried to hide his flushed cheeks with his hands.

\- You know all this talk and … we really just met … after what … twenty … twenty-something years …  
\- It has been exactly twenty-four years, six months, five days, and … about eight hours.  
\- … … … W-wait … really?  
\- No, I’m just fucking with you. … It has been twenty-four years though.  
\- How time flies … But we really don’t know much about each other …  
\- Yeah … we don’t …

Death pulled away the hand that he had still lingering around the cardinal’s cheek, and for some reason or another what little remained of his lip seemed to tighten as he said that, and Copia noticed.

\- Do you not want to take it slow?  
\- No, I do … it’s just … nevermind …

Copia shifted closer to him, not entirely concerned about the black liquid around his partner, as he wrapped his arms around him.

\- We can still do this.  
\- Yeah … we can …

Death also wrapped his arms around his lover, holding him close, as he ran his bony fingers through his hair, as the cardinal buried his face into the crook of his neck that wasn’t entirely exposed, mixing his scent with the stench of rotting flesh. There was something undeniably grotesque of a mortal man being so calm in the arms of death itself, but for him it was as soothing as a gentle breeze on a summer night, for it meant that this moment in the dark, that had to be lead up to with countless longing lonely nights, was his and his alone, and in that present moment he was loved, and he would be enjoying it as long as it lasts, for the next morning it might truly be nothing more than a fleeting dream again. With that he smiled against him, burying his face close to his chest, being as close to his non-beating heart as much as he could, as he closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep in the arms of the man he loved, but the sensation of something slithering near his thighs, broke the moment between them. At first he just wanted to shrug it off, as to nothing, but nerves, to being this close to someone after all these years, but when the sensation happened again, he looked up at his lover, who still absentmindedly petted his hair, and decided to question him.

\- Caro?  
\- Mhmm?  
\- What was that?

Death looked down at the cardinal with a childish mischief on his remaining features and just shrugged, clearly playing the part of a fool, not knowing as to what his partner meant, when he clearly did.

\- Don’t fuck with me! What was that?  
\- Oh, you know!  
\- No! No, I … I really don’t! … Do you have a snake farm down there?

When whatever his partner had between his legs slithered against his own again, he sat up, headache be damned, and pulled up his robes to see what messed up otherworldly creature he had lying there underneath, but nothing could have prepared him for that sight, as his eyes widened, while his lover just lied on his back, with a smug expression.

\- Impressed?  
\- Horrified!  
\- Oh, come now! You also have one!  
\- No! I most certainly do not have an eldritch horror between my legs!  
\- … Wait … Really? … My anatomy must be off then …  
\- It’s off by a fucking mile!  
\- Yet, you’re still staring at it.  
\- How can I not take my eyes off of it! …  
\- You’re also blushing.  
\- Y-yeah … I mean … I am witnessing a crossover between a Lovecraft novel and 50 Shades! …  
\- Are you … drooling?

Copia coughed awkwardly as he let his lover’s robes slip from his hand, as he made his way to the far side of the bed, turning his back against him, while Death still tried to creep up to him only to get elbowed in the stomach, and shoved away.

\- Oh, no no no! You’re keeping that thing away from me!  
\- And yet, just a minute ago, you were thinking of putting it in your mouth.

The cardinal shrieked “I did not!”, still refusing to face his lover, as his face flushed red from both the sight he saw earlier and embarrassment, as he was clearly thinking of the opposites of what he just yelled.

\- So no cuddling for the night?  
\- Absolutely not!  
\- Not even if I promise to tame the beast?  
\- Fuck off!

\---

The next morning the cardinal took his partner’s advice and decided to stay in sick. Of course the Sister was not pleased when she heard about it, thinking he just wants to slack off and get himself out of doing one of her most important tasks that benefits the Church, which are also humiliating him in a way and thus teaching him a lesson, a lesson he still wasn’t entirely sure what it was, but after seeing his sheets almost entirely covered in dried blood, she quickly changed her mind and let him take a few days off.

She still expected him to finish up copying those codex pages from the other night, but for the most part he was allowed to take it easy for the time being, well at times when not she or one of the ghouls barged in to check up on him. Their concern most of the time was frustrating as the blood on the sheets wasn’t even his, and that it distracted him most of the time. Still he could not help, but smile at times as it seemed they were actually worried about him, yet that smile only lasted for mere minutes, and was replaced with aggravation once more, knowing very well that in a few days they would forget about him once again, as it had happened before, and would surely happen again.

The day had passed with only a few minor annoyances, and he actually managed to copy a few pages, before deciding he had done enough for the day and lied down on his bed, but a tapping on the window woke him before he could even fall asleep. Knowing very well who it could be he made his way to it, and to his surprise his lover had already climbed up to it, and not just throwing stones this time around. He quickly opened the window, and without hesitation Death pulled himself up and sat down on the windowsill.

\- Look what I got!

The cardinal tilted his head to the side as he took the book his partner was waving around and looked at it.

\- A fourth grade biology book? Where did you get this?  
\- A client died.  
\- Oh no, a child died.  
\- No, a teacher.  
\- Oh … that’s less sad … still … Why did you steal this?  
\- To fix up last night’s mistake. Want to take a look at it now?

He pulled up his robes a bit showing off some leg, while Copia just laughed awkwardly, dropping the book from his hand, as he tried to tug his robes right back down.

\- N-no, it’s fine …  
\- What’s the matter? You sound disappointed.  
\- It’s nothing …  
\- … … … You want the tentacles?  
\- No … pffft … no … of course not … that would be weird … I’m not a weirdo … but … if you’d be down with it … I wouldn’t say no …

The cardinal continued on with his nervous rambling, occasionally laughing to ease the situations, trying to brush it off as nothing, but a joke, while Death’s unchanging expression bore into him.

\- Yes, well, remember what happened right after I gave you the tongue?  
\- … … … I … I chocked a bit. I-it happens.  
\- You vomited right after.  
\- Well, some people find that … erotic.  
\- I didn’t.  
\- S-still … just the tip at least …  
\- What happened to taking it slow?  
\- I’m just learning a lot of things about myself that I didn’t knew … like that I’m into some really freaky shit … s-so can I …  
\- Absolutely not!  
\- Please …  
\- No!  
\- Rats!

He folded his arms and huffed, while Death just patted his head, like he was nothing more than a child throwing a tantrum. When he was done humiliating his partner he walked passed him and over to the cardinal’s desk, looking over the copied codex pages.

\- Did anything meaningful today?  
\- Besides scribing …  
\- I said meaningful.  
\- Then … no …

Disappointed he turned his attention back to the desk, searching through the copied pages, and when he found what he was looking for underneath, he looked back at the cardinal with an expression that would have stroke fear in any man, and the cardinal was no different, as he jumped back.

\- Well, I remember someone saying they wanted to better themselves, yet I don’t really see that happening.  
\- I-I’m on sick leave.  
\- Are you now?

Copia looked at his lover who flayed a ruler around like a weapon, hitting it against his hand, and as it did, it made a sound that stirred up certain memories in the cardinal’s head that he would have rather not remembered, as Death loomed over him and backed him into a corner.

\- I know I said I’m into fucked up shit … but this isn’t one of them …  
\- Oh, this is only for motivation, love.  
\- It’s certainly motivating me to do something …  
\- Like practicing Latin?  
\- Why are you still so hung up on that?  
\- What fucking altar boy doesn’t know how to speak goddamn Latin?  
\- This one!

With that he kicked him in the shin, and pulled the hood over his head, and as Death hunched over in pain, giving him enough time to scurry under his bed to hide, where the cardinal met up with a few of his rats who were happily munching on some leftover crumbs from his many late night snackings, right until he showed up, and got their attention instead. Copia pressed a finger to his lips, for them not to make a noise, but before they could even do so, bony fingers grabbed at his ankle and started to pull him out from underneath his hiding place, as he cried out “Mea culpa!”.

\---

Copia shifted in his seat, as he looked at his lover sitting across from him, wearing glasses, which his empty hollow eyes almost seemed to tint the glasses of, giving off the impression of him wearing sunglasses indoors, and at night, which was the only thing that added hilarity to the situation, as he chewed on a pen, reading through the nonsense he had scribbled, making the cardinal feel like a schoolboy again, but in all the wrong ways. Then his eyes wandered to the ruler that lied next to him, which he had turned into a weapon, stirring up unwanted childhood fears as well. Taking the opportunity, while he was busying himself with something else, the cardinal slowly reached out, ready to snatch it away from him, but before he could even reach it, Death took it and swung on his hand, not hard enough to leave a bruise, but enough for the cardinal to yelp and pull back quickly.

\- Try it again and I’m taking away from your grade. It’s already bad enough I let you eat in class.  
\- I eat when I’m stressed! … And sad … and happy … come to think of it I eat a lot … I think it’s starting to show …  
\- You can always be … I don’t know … moderate?  
\- You try saying no to this!

With that he motioned to the slice of pie in front of him as he took another bite, and let out a muffled “So good!” while still chewing. Death just looked at him, a smile tugging at his features, which quickly turned to disgust, as his lover used the same fork he was eating with to feed his rats again.

\- That’s not really … hygienic.  
\- Oh, don’t worry, I made sure Raterico and Ratatello washed their hands.

Death grimaced, not entirely sure from the scene in front of him, or from the names, but he decided not to say anything, and went back to grading his partner’s work again, which he would have finished by now, if someone would have not kept distracting him, and just as he was about to start again, he felt the cardinal’s eyes on him once more. Without even looking up he asked with a bored tone “What now?”.

\- Can I ask you something?  
\- Even if we do it now, it won’t affect your grade.  
\- Not that … but good to know … was never into that porn cliché anyway …  
\- Then what, love?  
\- How do your eyes work?  
\- Like yours. I see with them.  
\- Yeah … but … you don’t have … any …  
\- And some people don’t have brains, but will still claim to know everything.  
\- Fair point … I guess …

Not entirely satisfied with his answer, Copia still didn’t take his eyes off of his partner. Meanwhile taking the chance of their owner’s distraction, his rats decided to eat the pie for him instead, he wasn’t eating it anymore anyway, only absentmindedly poking at it with his fork, thus they were really just making sure it did not go to waste.

\- Anything else?  
\- Do you count as dead or living?  
\- I think somewhere … in-between.  
\- So … zombie?

At that the pen Death was holding snapped in half, and something flashed in his eyes, twisting the human disguise as well to something monstrous, and unhuman, as he raged, and filled up the room.

\- No! No! No! I am the Haunting Last Hour! I am the Final Winter! The Shadowy Rider of the Night! I am Death!

While his partner’s sudden outburst startled him, it didn’t last for long, as he was getting used to the unnatural, to be considered almost ordinary in his life now, and he just waved him off.

\- Okay, chill, no need to be edgy! I’m just worried about necrophilia, that’s all! It’s kind of a deal breaker!  
\- Well, think before you speak mortal, for I am a God!  
\- I heard that enough on Grindr.

With not getting much of a reaction out of him, Death returned to his usual human form and flopped back into his seat, as Copia took a sip of water, the disinterest from his partner’s raging still very much visible on his features.

\- I mean is it not weird that we’re together? I’m human and you’re a skeleton most of the time … so …  
\- If it helps, when we finally bone, there will be two skeletons inside of you.

The joke was so poorly timed, that as soon as he was ready to swallow, he spat the water back into the glass, making it splash right back down into his face, as he burst out in a hysteric laughter. As Copia was struggling to gather his composure, as well as not chocking on both water, spit, and laughter, Death just casually picked up another pen, replacing the one he broke earlier, but not even he could hide the amusement on his face, as a wide smile spread across his features, and jokingly warned his lover not to die, as he hates doing overtime, only to receive a rude gesture as a reply between the fits of laughter. With finally his partner being distracted enough he finished up correcting the impromptu test, and then handed it back to the cardinal, who was still shaking, as he took back his nonsense filled page, his good mood not seeming to falter, as he merrily proclaimed “C-!”.

\- Did you expect something better?  
\- I didn’t even study and I passed.  
\- Barely.

Death took off his glasses, and chewed on the end of it, before realizing what he was doing and putting them back away into his robes, while the cardinal smirked at his partner’s absentmindedness, as well as his own skills.

\- Still! I did good!  
\- And that deserves a reward.

As Death leaned in close for a kiss, Copia leaned away, eyeing him now with repulse, as he held the sheet of paper in between them.

\- The Hell do you think you are doing?  
\- Rewarding my favourite student.  
\- I’m your only student!  
\- Yet, even with all the attention I give you, you do so poorly. I think you need some after hour tuition.  
\- Fuck you!  
\- Please do.

With that Death crawled across the table to his lover, making the rats scatter, as he knocked the almost empty plate to the side, but before he could wrap his arms around the cardinal, he slipped away, and taking the opportunity he missed before, he quickly grabbed the ruler, and hit his partner with it on the backside, making him whine in pain.

\- Hurts doesn’t it?

Death rubbed at the place where the ruler made contact with and called the cardinal “Mean!” for doing that to him, even if he did the same to him earlier. It seems being on the receiving end isn’t as much fun, but on the giving end it is truly bliss, and the cardinal smirked, for he held the ruler, now turned weapon in his hand, and was not ready to give it up so easily.

\- If anyone, I think you need to learn a few things.  
\- Like what exactly?  
\- Oh, I’m sure I can figure something out to teach you, Caro.

Copia lightly pressed the ruler against his lips, then at his lover’s, who purred against it, as a wide smile spread across his features, but whatever he thought the cardinal wanted to teach him, he clearly didn’t expect what he actually got.

\---

\- Okay … from left to right … there is …

With that he looked over at the cardinal, who only motioned for him to continue, then his eyes wandered over to the “weapon” he still held close to him, then finally back to the table where a few of his partner’s rats just stared up at him, and after taking in a long breath, he continued, and pointed at the rodents, as he tried to remember their ridiculous names.

\- Ratrigo … Rattore … Ratteo … uhm …  
\- Go on!  
\- Uhm … what was it again … Rat … Ratandrew, Ratsusan, Mary-Lou-Rat …

At that the ruler made contact with the back of his head, thankfully the cardinal still cared enough for him, for only to make it lightly, but it still made him whine, and rub at it with his bony hands.

\- You know this is not what I had in mind, when you said I needed to learn new things.  
\- I know, that’s why we’re doing this instead.  
\- You horrible incubus of a man, seducing and tempting me, and then denying me right after … Are you sure you’re mortal?  
\- Oh, trust me, the only thing scarier than an angered altar boy is a Jehovah’s Witness. Now, get back to it, otherwise you’ll never learn our children’s name.  
\- Our?  
\- I’m a single father of many, and now you are too, if you truly want me.  
\- H-how many exactly?  
\- Well, I’ve been thinking of stopping at a significant number.  
\- Which is?  
\- 666.

There was a smile on Death’s face, but it twitched, as he heard that last sentence, and his eyes wandered to the window.

\- You know jumping from this height doesn’t sound like a bad option right about now.  
\- Rude! How can you say that in front of my babies!

With that he cooed at them, telling them not to listen to the handsome no good man next to him, as he lightly scratched them behind the ears, and as Death watched him, his features seemed to soften at his partner’s antics.

\- Does it matter a lot to you?  
\- Yes.  
\- Then I’ll learn their names.

Still smiling, he turned his attention back to the rats, but after taking a good look at them that smile seemed to falter, and he turned back to his lover.

\- Are these different ones?  
\- No.  
\- … It might take a while then.

\---

A few days had passed, and besides his nails growing longer and sharper than usual, nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen. Not even bleeding or Apocalyptic visions seemed to plague him, thus the cardinal deemed himself fine enough, and returned to doing the Sister’s humiliating tasks, only now with more company, as a ghoul always seemed to follow him around. Over the days it has gotten to the point where the Sister even started to refer to them as the cardinal’s “little fanclub”, much to his annoyance, but when she even suggested to put them to use as well in his chores, that is when the true aggravation had started, and his headaches seemed to return, only this time they were not caused by selling his soul to an otherworldly entity, but by mere mortals.

\- Hey, Cardi, look!

Copia could feel another wave of pain as he massaged his temples, as soon as the ghoul spoke, already knowing very well that he was ready to make a joke at his expanse, but even then he still asked “What?”, although his voice was filled with a bored bitterness as he did so.

\- It’s you!

The cardinal turned his head and looked at the ghoul, who was pointing at a bottle of virgin olive oil, and even with the mask it was obvious he was grinning from ear to ear at the joke he had made the fifth time that week, despite it still just being Tuesday. Copia just stared at him, not even saying a word, as he sharply inhaled, and prayed to the Devil to either kill him, or give him enough strength not to take the life of one of his subordinates, or if he did, he could get away with the murder, but when that thought formed in his head the other ghoul that joined them, the one who always rolled up the sleeves of his shirt stepped in, and slapped the other on the shoulder.

\- Hey, cut it out, man! Not cool!

Copia for a minute actually believed in the impossible, that one of the ghouls actually cared for him, but right then the ghoul he thought of as a friend for a slight second, pointed at a bottle of extra virgin olive oil instead, proclaiming that, that was actually the cardinal, and both of the ghouls burst out into laughter, as he just stood there. As soon as the dumbfounded numbness passed by a few minutes, it was replaced with fury, making both of the ghouls jump, as he grabbed both of them by the collar, but as soon as he looked into their fear stricken eyes, his hands started to shake and he let go of them, and instead dug into his pocket and gave them money.

\- Go … buy something for yourselves … just stay out of my way … and stay out of trouble … okay …

With that he left to finish up the groceries himself, leaving the two ghouls by themselves, who looked at each other, ashamed of themselves for a good minute, before running off.

\---

Avoiding the cashier from last time, the cardinal decided to pay at the very bored looking goth girl instead, who immediately changed expressions as soon as he saw him, and even complimented his vestments, which also seemed put a small smile on his face, as he thanked her and even let her keep the change for her kind words. He quickly put away the groceries, trying not to hold up the line behind him, as he thanked her again, and left, but as immediately he got to the door he had realized, he forgot about the ghouls, that he came with. He waited around a few minutes, then stepped outside to check if they were waiting for him by the hearse, but no luck again, and he turned back inside, and walked up to a store clerk at the information desk.

\- Hey … uhm … I seem to have lost my … kids … I mean they are adults, but … fucking idiots … Can I please make an announcement?

The store clerk raised an eyebrow at him, but allowed him to do so, and as soon as Copia poked the microphone a few times and leaned in, someone from behind called out to him.

\- Sir? Are these yours?

Copia turned around to meet with a security guard holding each of his ghouls under an arm, and as soon as he was met with the scene before him, he quickly shook his head and replied with a “No.”, ready to make a run for it, but before he could make it past the guard, he dropped the ghouls and grabbed him by his pellegrina and pulled him right back.

\- What the fuck, boss?  
\- Did you really want to ditch us, Cardi?  
\- For shame!  
\- For shame, indeed!  
\- Shut the shit up!

As he yelled that a bit louder than he would have wanted, he shrunk back, and sheepishly turned to the guard and replied “I may know these two …”, with an awkward laugh.

\- Sir, these two have started a fight club for children in the candy isle, using said candy as a form of currency, and in the process injuring not one, but three children.

Copia looked down at the ghouls, who were still sitting on the floor where the security guard have dropped them, and just stared at them.

\- I left you two alone for ten minutes! How?  
\- We’re talented!

At that he buried his face into his palms and muffled curses into it, along with a soft “Mamma Mia!”, before turning his attention back to the guard, trying to force on a charming smile, and sweet talk his way out of the situation.

\- I don’t suppose you could turn a blind eye over this, even if it’s for a man of the cloth? I mean do think of the afterlife, my good man. I could hook you up with the good word, and make sure you go, up there. If you just …  
\- Boss, are you honestly trying to sell indulgences to this guy?  
\- Those have been banned since the XVI. century, it ain’t gonna work, man!

He glared at the two, but there was little chance for his plan to work anyway, and the guard just handed him a receipt of the damage the ghouls had done, along with the names of the lawyers of the parents, as well as their contact information, and what else he would he have to pay for them not to sue, and at the number his eyes widened, and he bit his lip, before looking back up at the guard.

\- You know what … just … just send it to St. Mary’s Church … for Troubled Youth … we … we’ll pay you back …

He handed back the receipt, along with the contacts, to the now confused guard who just stared at the cardinal, as he backed away from him, still sporting a fake smile under his thin mustache, and before the ghouls could’ve said anything, that would have given them away, he slapped a hand around their masks, and started to pull them away as well. When they were finally outside he grabbed them by the collar and made a dash to the hearse, where he quickly threw in the groceries and turned to the ghouls, with a glare that made both of them jump back in fear.

\- Uh … sorry …  
\- Sorry? Do you think you can fix this with a fucking sorry?

They shrunk back, as the cardinal yelled at them.

\- Well … uhm …  
\- Look you wanted us to stay out of your hair, and we did!  
\- Yeah, if it’s anyone’s at fault here, it’s yours!  
\- My … fault …

As he repeated their words, something on his features twisted, and he grabbed the smaller ghoul, smashing him against the side of the hearse with such force the glass window cracked, while the other ghoul just stood there, the shock rooting his feet to the ground, only able to watch as something in the cardinal snapped.

\- Yeah, it’s always my fault! I’m always the one to take the blame! The no good! The black sheep! The fucking failure! Like I asked for this! But every time something goes to shit! Who is there to fix it? Me! Because no one else has anything to lose if they have me to blame it on! When Cardi can fix it! Nothing can go wrong for the likes of you selfish pricks! But what happens when I’m not there? When you finally have to live up for your actions? When I finally off myself because of the likes of you?

With each sentence his voice grew ever so louder, not only from the anger, but as to better get them to finally hear him, and to better bash it into their empty skulls, he kept smashing the ghoul into the hearse, where the window now didn’t just crack, but finally gave in, and broke, much like himself. Aside from the broken glass, and scaring the ghouls out of their wits, no other damage had been done, for his mask protected him, but when he saw what he had done, he let him slip from his hands to the ground, where the ghoul quickly scurried out of his way over to his friend, who still couldn’t do anything, but watch.

Copia looked down at the broken glass, and then at the ghouls, and he quickly opened up the door with a shaking hand and ordered them to get in, and when they just stood there riddled with fear, he barked the order once more, his voice cracking as he did so, but finally getting them to do as he said, and he shut the door on them. He staggered over to the driver’s seat, still shaking from both anger, and horror, of what he had done, as he leaned on the wheel, trying to choke back the tears, with little success, as the ghouls listened to his sobs, and his whispers for forgiveness.

\- We really fucked up this time.

\---

Not even the window creaking open made him turn over to it, as his lover slipped inside the room, with less elegance than before, as he had to pry it open himself, making jokes that the cardinal has finally taken his mother’s advice, and protecting his innocence from a bad influence, such as he, but even then he got no signs of response. He got up from the floor, dusted himself off, and closed the window back down, before making his way over to the cardinal, who lied curled up on his bed, his back still turned to him.

\- Come now, love, you finally get back to work and you’re already this exhausted? Just what is that mother of yours forcing you to do?

With that he wrapped his bony hands around his arms, turning him around, making him finally face him, and he was finally met with eyes that have been tinted red from tears, making his cheerful disposition quickly turn to alarm.

\- Who did this to you?  
\- Me … I did … it was my fault … it’s all my fault … I …  
\- Deep breaths! Calm down, and start from the beginning!

Copia tried to follow his advice, but even then his breathing was still erratic, much like himself, as he tried to explain himself, without choking on either his words, or tears, as his partner sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him.

\- I snapped … at the ghouls … again …  
\- It seems to happen a lot.  
\- I try … to have things under control … I try to have it … under control … to have me … I haven’t done something like this … since … fuck … Why am I like this again? … I thought … I shouldn’t relapse … I was cured …  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- I should go back … I want to go back … but I’m too old for it now …  
\- Again, what are you talking about?  
\- Summer camp.

Death tried to make sense of it, as much as he could, but no matter how hard he tried to, no light came to his empty skull.

\- … … … I’m not sure I can follow anymore.  
\- The Sister sent me to Satan’s Summer Camp, because of my anger issues. What’s there not to understand?  
\- About everything … really …  
\- I was kind of a menace as a kid …  
\- Yes … I mean … I can imagine …  
\- So, she sent me to summer camp to find an outlet.

No matter how serious the situation was before, and still was, something tugged at his lips, as he started to question his partner.

\- Did it work?  
\- Well … I guess … I did find my true passion …  
\- Which was?  
\- Ballet.  
\- … I was expecting a different answer, but this also works.  
\- I discovered boys before … that was also one of the reasons why I was sent there …  
\- I thought this community was … accepting.  
\- It is … but not when you can’t really communicate your feelings … and just end up pushing someone down a flight of stairs … to get their attention …

While the smile still tugged at his lips, a lingering fear started to form around his features as well.

\- … … … Should I start to worry?  
\- Maybe … but you’re the last person I would want to hurt …  
\- I don’t know, a few days ago, you had no problem with that, love.  
\- You started it!  
\- I also didn’t say I didn’t quite enjoy it.  
\- You’re horrible!

Their playful bickering made Copia forget for a mere minute, but after that minute had passed, once again the guilt had returned, and he lowered his head onto his knees. There is no worse feeling in the World, than to be powerless to help the one you love the most, and despite not possessing one, something ached inside his ribs, as his hollow eyes remained on the cardinal, and a thought started to form in his empty skull. He shifted on the bed, until he finally got up, and made his way over to his lover’s side, grabbing him, and pulling him up, much to his protest, as he started to drag him across the room in circles.

\- What the Hell are you doing?  
\- Waltzing?  
\- Are we?

Death came to a halt as he dramatically feigned insult at the cardinal’s words.

\- Well, can you not tell? Who do you think invented death waltzes?  
\- … You?  
\- No, it was actually a guy named Camille, but I copyrighted it first.

A small laugh escaped the cardinal, as Death pulled him close once again, starting their dance once more, and with each step it becoming more refined, and less volatile, death and plague, hand in hand, cold body against one still filled with warm blood infested with a disease, as they moved across the room in complete unison. A skeletal hand across the waist, a gloved one snaking its way into his hair, neither of their eyes wander from the other, as the non-existent final orchestra was getting close to its final climax, as he bent him down, inches away from his lips, as a sudden knock, brought the dance to a final halt, and Death dropped Copia to the floor.

Death glared at the door, while the cardinal just lied on his back underneath him, still listening to the knocks, but when he saw his lover making his way over to the door, ready to tear apart whoever stood on the other side, he quickly pushed himself away from the floor and stood before him, telling him he’ll answer it and he should just hide. He begrudgingly agreed and hid behind the door, as Copia opened it, meeting with the two ghouls from earlier that day, and not only their masked faces stirred up emotions he was ready to forget, but an unbearable stench also hit his nose from them, making him hurl.

\- H-hey … w-we’re not interrupting anything … are we?

Copia couldn’t even answer as he just gagged, while the two ghouls just stared at him, moving about, one shifting more than the other, and even kicking his friend to hurry up with their apology.

\- Look … uh … we … we’re sorry … we know we can be … a little too much at times … but we didn’t mean it … we’re truly sorry …

Copia could hardly even pay attention to what he was saying as he finally spat out “What the Hell is that smell?”.

\- Oh … uh … that …  
\- We came with a peace offering!  
\- Yeah, peace offering!

And the shorter ghoul pulled out a terrified rat from behind his back, and held it out to the cardinal, as it screeched and attempted to claw at the one holding him. Copia immediately chastised the both of them for scaring the poor thing, taking it from their hands, and as soon as it was in his, it started to calm down, lying still, as the cardinal petted its soft fur.

\- We got it for you!  
\- From the sewers!  
\- Yeah … t-the pet shops were all closed … so …  
\- We improvised!

Still petting the rat in his hands, not caring for the reeking stench anymore, he just stood there bewildered, only a loud thumping noise bringing him back to reality, as he looked behind the door and saw his partner hitting his skull against the wall.

\- What’s that?  
\- W-what’s what?  
\- That noise.  
\- Just … just the happy father … of the new little one …  
\- … Aren’t you the father?  
\- … … … Yes.

All of them stood there in an awkward silence, before the short ghoul decided to speak up again.

\- So … are we cool?

As much as he would have liked to say no, and tell them off, he faked a smile and told them “Of course. We are.”, and as much as it hurt him, the ghouls seemed delighted at the fact that they were forgiven, when in truth they were not, and went on their own way, and Death stood behind Copia.

\- Why do you let them step all over you?  
\- I don’t like confrontation.  
\- I know I told you to show kindness and humility, but don’t do it at your own expense, especially not to those who don’t deserve it.  
\- They’re not bad people … just … dumb …

Death was still not satisfied, and looked outside of the hall, the two troublemakers still in sight, and mischief gleamed in his eyes, as he snapped his fingers, and black flames started to lick at the shoes of the two ghouls, making them jump and stomp, as they tried to put it out. He laughed at their frantic dance, for if he cannot enjoy his own, he shall be merry at watching someone else’s, but the sentiment was not shared by his partner, as Copia just glared at him, until he finally gave in and snapped his fingers again, making the flames disappear, but not the smile on his features.

\- Thank you.

With that he closed the door, and Death decided to change the subject.

\- How far we are from reaching the desired number of children, love?  
\- Oh, we’re getting close, don’t worry.  
\- What will be the name of this one?

Copia looked down at the new addition to his ever growing family, then back at his lover.

\- How about you name it?  
\- Me? Are you sure?

He just nodded, and Death bent down to take a better look at the rodent.

\- Boy or girl?  
\- Boy.  
\- Then Ratandrew.

Copia grimaced at him.

\- … Seriously?  
\- It’s a good name.  
\- Could’ve been better.  
\- You wanted me to name him.  
\- And I’m regretting it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do have a whole Word file just filled with stupid names for Copia's rats.


	4. Like no Other to You, What You've Done You Cannot Undo: Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever to get this done. Still had a bit of a seasonal summertime sadness on me, but I think I'm starting to crawl out of it, if slowly, but not surely.  
> If you manage to get to the end of this chapter, I'll leave the name of the painting there. You now might be wondering what painting is this fool talking about, but trust me, you'll want to know what it is.

Enveloped in darkness, only illuminated by the silver moonlight peeking through the dark clouds above, embraced in the cold arms of a dead lover, on the tomb of just as long forgotten Clergy members, the cardinal read from the book of Milton, and as his words from the verses were carried by the summer breeze, a frustrated groan started to join it as well from behind him.

\- Of Man’s First Disobedience, and the Fruit of that Forbidden Tree, whose mortal tast brought Death into the World, and all our woe …  
\- Yeah! Bought unto! On his own accord! Not by anything else!

Copia threw his head back to take a better look at his lover, who sneered at the words that he just read.

\- You suggested we read Milton.  
\- I know, I know … it’s just … irritating … Most facts about me in it are off!  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Flip over to Book Two and you’ll understand.

The cardinal turned his attention back to the book, but not before making himself comfortable again in his partner’s arms, pulling his legs up on the tomb, resting the book against it, as he flipped through the pages. When he finally got to the verses his lover despised so, he lowered his voice and read it thus, murmuring quietly, but even the cardinal could not help himself, and his voice jumped to higher notes, and confusion, as he read.

\- Then shining Heavenly fair, a Goddess armed out of thy head I sprung … that sounds similar to something else I’ve read before …  
\- I am fairly Greek in features, so I forgive him, but what comes next is worse.  
\- With me in secret, that my womb conceived a growing burden … this is really going down a Greek tragedy route …  
\- What’s the opposite of Oedipus again? Electra? I think it’s Electra. … Or was that just a Freudian thing?  
\- At last this odious offspring whom thou seest, thine own begotten, breaking violent way tore through my entrails … oh wow … that sounds very painful …  
\- Listening to it is painful!  
\- I fled, and cry'd out Death, Hell trembled at the hideous Name …  
\- At least he got one thing right!  
\- You could have it worse, I mean, I’m the last person you want to start an argument on that, Thanatos.  
\- Please don’t!  
\- Fine! … Before mine eyes in opposition sits Grim Death my Son and Foe … … … So, are you his son? And do you have a beef with the Dark Lord? You seemed pretty chill when you talked about him.

As he had seen before, Death’s whole being had twisted into something more monstrous, and the arms that had held him gently close had become more that of a beast’s, as he growled in disgust.

\- No, I am, but a son of none! I came into existence for I heard a calling, and myself was needed, thus proclaimed the Fates! For I uphold the balance, that is a necessity, for none can be safe when I ride and conquer, not even the gods! Heaven, Hell, and all in between trembles before me, for I am Death!  
\- As much as I’m turned on by all of this, you do not need to shout, Caro. Someone might end up hearing us.

The cardinal patted his monstrous skull, and lightly kissed his nose, as Death blew out a gust of wind from it in a final fit of anger, and slowly reverted back to his more human disguise, and Copia leaned back against his chest after he had calmed.

\- Why suggest this then?  
\- This is the only book that perfectly details the Battle by the Heavens, but sadly only that. Milton really tried to portray a sympathetic Devil, but failed miserably, and mostly just wrote as he turned into various toads and snakes. Oh, and lest not we forget the snake farm bullshit he wrote as well!  
\- Snake farm?

At that Copia leaned away from his partner as his eyes wandered south, only for Death to correct himself and explain, as to what he meant, and embarrassed the cardinal laughed, proclaiming he also knew about the so called yearly curse of Hell, when he clearly didn’t, but for once Death decided not to tease him, for now at least, and just continued on with his huffing instead.

\- And I’m sure you also got lost among the sea of names.  
\- So you’ve noticed that too …  
\- Most of them are off even, as there are Ha-Shaytan and Lux-Fero, and while the two are similar, they are not to be confused for one another, for it was Satan who started the War, but Lucifer gave Eve the Apple, and while Satan is frozen in the depths of Cocytus for his defiance against the divine creator, Lucifer is the one who rules Dis.  
\- … Should I be taking notes? I feel like I should be taking notes.  
\- Not, unless you want us to have our little role playing session again, love.

Once again that mischievous gleam twinkled in his hollow eyes, as he leaned in close and nibbled at the cardinal’s ear, smirking at it, as it started to flush in a dark shade, with Copia yelling “I rather we didn’t!”, and hitting him on the head with the book by Milton, as his unbearable teasing resurfaced. His lover flinched back, but still let out a laugh, as the cardinal once again shifted on the tomb, flipping through the pages once more, just to distract himself and let the dark shades drain from his features with given time.

\- You said it’s a necessity … but do you like it … your job that is?

He went silent, as the question struck him by surprise, and he needed a good minute to ponder on it.

\- Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris. Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior.  
\- … That was beautiful. I didn’t understand jack from it, but it was beautiful.  
\- It’s Catullus.  
\- … I’m sure it is.  
\- Just go and Google it.

A silence wrapped around them, as only the sound of pages nervously being flipped through back and forth could be heard, and Death grabbed the book from the cardinal’s hand and threw it away in a fit of disgust.

\- To Hell with this already!  
\- Hey! Have you lost your mind?  
\- It’s not like you could get anything useful out of it anymore! Instead let me teach you things that are far more practical!

But before he could do anything of the sorts, the cardinal slipped from his arms, and made his way to retrieve the book, yelling that it was not his, but library property, and the old hag working there would surely have his head now, for the damage his partner did to it. Every movement of his were followed by empty hollow eyes, and as he bent down, a low whine escaped Death’s throat, as he lied on the tomb.

\- I feel sweet temptation before me.

Copia dusted off the book, and returned to his lover’s side, lightly hitting his head with the spine.

\- But you will not act upon it!  
\- It’s been nearly a month now!  
\- I know … I just … I want it to be perfect …  
\- It won’t be! It’ll be awkward and sweaty! Just like for everyone else! It’s just sex! So why be afraid, love?

Copia shifted in place, trying to put his fears into words, that manifested every time they got close, screaming in his ear until he pushed the one he loved the most away from himself, and when he couldn’t muster out any sort of answer, he only turned away, quickly mumbling “I’m going to bed.” under his thin mustache, but before he could leave the graves, a bony hand wrapped around his arm, pulling him back.

\- I just need some more time …  
\- How long?

Again he couldn not answer, and the hand that pulled him back let go off him, as his lover got up and kissed his forehead, wishing him a goodnight’s sleep before leaving him alone.

\---

After successfully avoiding the wrath of the librarian when he returned the book, he hid behind the shelves until he was out of the old crone’s sight, for even the sweetest of old ladies could turn into wretched beasts, when they see even the slightest bit of scratch on the cover. It wasn’t even his fault, but how does one explain that his partner, Death, despises both book and author to the point of seeing red, much like the librarian when he gave it back to her. Of course he could have blamed it on one of the ghouls, they were just as eager to rip things out of his hands, when it seemed that he was enjoying himself far too much, and that could not be acceptable for them, for their subject of torment could never be happy.

As Copia ran his hand among the shelves, looking for something else, besides a Lost Paradise, he was unaware of the eyes that followed him, as he took one of the books and flipped through the pages, and the shadows that tailed him, disappeared near him, by the labyrinths of knowledge.

\- Okay, he’s reading again! Take your bets!  
\- … Is this really okay for us to do? I mean we should really cut the guy some slack every now and then?

The tall ghoul looked down at his smaller friend with a quizzical expression that was still tangible even with the mask that hid it.

\- I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that, for if it was anyone else I might have even believed you actually feel sorry for him, but next to Ace and me, you take just as much pleasure in making fun of him.  
\- … … … Who’s Ace?  
\- Ace? Acedia? The guy who keeps rolling up his sleeve? Who think he’s hot shit?  
\- That’s his name?  
\- You seriously didn’t know?

The smaller ghoul shook his head, and the taller one turned to the other ghoul and ghoulette that were with them in desperation.

\- Let me guess you also don’t know each other’s names?

The answer they gave didn’t seem to surprise him, as they also just shook their heads, while the smaller ghoul just softly questioned “We have names?”, and he pinched the nose of his mask in frustration.

\- Okay, fine, I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that either. I’m good at that.

With that he clasped his hands together, but not before taking in a sharp breath, and returned to the matter at hand.

\- Now, back to taking bets! Who would like to go first?

Ignoring the female ghoul, who raised her hand, and bounced on her heels excitedly saying “Me! Me! Pick me!” over and over, he turned his attention back to the short one, who flinched and shrunk back, nervously shifting about in place, until he broke.

\- Fine, he’s reading porn! I don’t know! I don’t care!  
\- Oh, for the love of! You know the rules! You can’t just say porn! You have to be specific! For there is subtle erotic romances, picaresque novels with dashing rogues, erotic horrors of giving in to your most primal urges of fucking monsters, fanfictions written by the younger sisters, fanfictions written by the older sisters, and garbage like 50 Shades.  
\- What’s the difference between the fanfictions?  
\- Experience. Now … What do you choose?  
\- … Something cheesy … he … he looks like the kinda guy who’d be into that.  
\- Excellent choice!

With that he turned to the female ghoul, who was still bouncing on her heels, excitedly waiting for her turn.

\- What about you, Gula?  
\- Gasp, said out loud! You know my name!  
\- Yes, we already established that! Moving on! Bets!  
\- Oh, right, right! He’s reading … hardcore homoerotica!  
\- Bold choice, but I like it! And you, big guy?

The robust ghoul just gave the tall one a small piece of paper, and the other two quickly tiptoed around him as they tried to peek over his shoulder to see what was written on it.

\- This is oddly specific … Are you sure you want to go with this?

The ghoul just nodded, and that was good enough of an answer for him.

\- Alright! All bets are made! Winner has to do the chores of the other two, gets the entry fees … that someone paid in chocolate coins instead of real money this time around …

He eyed the female ghoul, who just shrugged innocently and giggled, and the short one noted “Can’t really be mad at her when she’s this adorable and quirky.”.

\- But everyone accepted as good enough, so … Let’s see the end result!

With that he climbed up the shelves with ease, just as gracefully as a feline, and on the other side he saw the cardinal still leaning against it. His eyes shone green in the dark, as he leaned down, and flipped the cardinal’s biretta over his eyes, snatching the book from his hands with a comically added “Yoink!”. Copia quickly gathered himself, and cursed at the ghoul, who just taunted him from above, and gave way to their chase, but with having less years on him, the ghoul was faster and the cardinal lost track of him soon enough, only to be forced to run around in circles, while he happily returned to his troublemaking comrades, throwing the book in his hand up and down as he made his way back to them.

\- It’s all in the wrist.  
\- That wasn’t even sleight of hand! You just blocked his line of sight! … Dickbag!  
\- You know you’re being awfully negative today! As judge I can disqualify you for being a downer!  
\- Like I care! Let’s just get on with this!  
\- And where would the suspense be in all of that?

The bickering between the short and the tall ghoul, made the other two uneasy as well, so to ease up the tension, the tall one gave in and opened up the book before them, but it wasn’t what they were expecting, to be honest, it was quite the opposite, as it was filled with summoning circles, and descriptions of Demons, and not with cheap erotica.

\- What in Hell blazes?  
\- What’s all this?

As they flipped through the pages only to see nothing else, the tall one was struck with a realization.

\- T-this … this is the Lemegeton ...  
\- What’s that?  
\- It’s a grimoire of sorts … to summon Demons … and stuff like that …  
\- Well, His Dark Cardinalness and we are all Satanists, so why do we act all surprised?  
\- Because, my dear, we don’t do jack here! Have you ever seen us engage in a Sabbath or a summoning, or anything of the likes?  
\- N-no … not that I think of it …  
\- Exactly! It’s all just make believe! So … Why is he so interested all of a sudden?  
\- He’s certainly been acting weird. Do you think it’s connected?  
\- I don’t know …

He stared at the book for a while, before loudly closing it together, then giving voice to his disinterest in the matter.

\- And frankly, my dears, I do not care …  
\- Really? Because for someone who does not care, you all are in my business quite often!

The voice of the cardinal had startled all of them, but before they could react as to where the source of it was, two hands had emerged from the other side of the shelves, knocking over the books, and wrapping themselves around the tall ghouls’ torso, if they could not reach his neck, to put him in a hold, as the smaller ghoul and ghoulette jumped on the robust one in fear.

\- Salute, Judas!  
\- Haha … Greetings and salutations, Your Dark Excellency … Had a nice jog?

With a flick of the wrist a blade appeared in the cardinal’s hand and was pointed at the ghoul’s neck.

\- Aha … didn’t enjoy it as much I see … well I only had the best of intentions in mind …  
\- Really now?  
\- Oh, yes … aha … someone has to make sure you walk off all that ravioli … haha …

The dagger was pointed closer to his neck, and as he swallowed a small streak of blood was drawn.

\- Not to say you don’t look already dashing, Your Dark Excellency … Right, ghouls?

He looked desperately at the others, and they were quick to join on praising the cardinal’s looks as well, except for the burly one, who only nodded in agreement.

\- Enough! Flattery will get you nowhere here! Believe me I tried … Now, book please!

The tall ghoul didn’t hesitate and quickly gave it back to him, and Copia gladly took it back, but right after he did, he held out his hand once more.

\- Also do not take me for a fool, I am well aware of your little games, as well as the fact that none of you could have won this time around, so I guess all of the rewards would go to me. Or am I mistaken?  
\- N-no, no, y-you are a-absolutely right … H-here …

Again he gladly took the money and the chocolate coins, and finally pulled the blade away from the ghoul’s neck, shoving him away from the shelves.

\- Is this all?  
\- We also bet in chores.  
\- Oh, goodie, then you can do the cooking this time around. I’m very much in the mood for ravioli. Ciao!

With that he left, leaving the ghouls a slight bit more shaken up, as they never expected the cardinal to stand up against their bullying. Looking at each other, blinking in confusion, the female ghoul broke the silence with a question, that was “So … Is your name Judas?”, which only earned her a frustrated sigh.

\---

Sister Imperator stood outside the cardinal’s door, knocking loudly on it, waiting for him to come out, only to receive a muffled reply from the other side, which was “Go away! I’m busy! I’m practicing my summoning circles!”.

\- Is that a new slang term for masturbating?

That certainly made him stop whatever he was doing, and furiously rush to the door, swinging it open and screaming “Mother!”.

\- I learned how to lock my doors since the first time!  
\- If memory serves me right, it wasn’t after the first time, it was after the fifth time.

Copia’s face turned a similar shade of red as his vestments, almost blending him completely into it, as the Sister laughed and brushed past him to see, that he was indeed drawing up various magic circles. As she picked up a few, and looked them over, she turned her attention back to him.

\- I could never get you to draw any of these as a child. Why the sudden interest for it now?  
\- I’m a late bloomer.

He shrugged nonchalantly as he replied. The Sister then turned his attention back to the drawings he made, and he stood behind her, watching her, as she looked through all the details and mistakes he had made.

\- Some of them are hard … lots of details on them … like this one here … Beleth’s … it’s hard to get them right … and in a circle … I also know it doesn’t really work on paper … you need to make the seals in gold, silver, copper … et cetera …  
\- It’s a good start though.  
\- … Are you proud of me?  
\- I always am.

The Sister patted his arm, to further reassure the words that she just said, and while the trust between them was strained, he still smiled at her praise.

\- Seeing as to you’re in a very artistic mood, and have nothing else to do, as you finally managed to get the ghouls to do your dirty work for today, do you want to accompany me?  
\- Where to?  
\- To my office. A new painting just arrived today. Would like to hear your input on it, seeing as you are such a talent.  
\- Gladly, I always love to see what we waste money on.

Copia opened the door for the Sister, and followed her to her office, where the painting was already there, albeit covered by a sheet.

\- Would you like to do the honors?  
\- If I may.

He pulled the sheet off of it, revealing what lied beneath, and when they both laid eyes on it, a certain disgust was clear on both of their features. As the Sister scrunched her nose is repulsion, Copia was struggling to find even words to describe it with.

\- Everything under the neck is fine … maybe even more than that … very nice details on the wings … but … everything above is …  
\- Appalling?  
\- Yes … … … It kind of looks like that one guy from the Office.

They both stared at the painting in disgust for a few more minutes, taking in every hideous detail of the face, before the Sister finally turned to Copia.

\- You wouldn’t happen to know how to fix this, my little da Vinci?  
\- Ecce, oh no! Sister, we both know my artistic talents peaked when I gave you that macaroni necklace for Mother’s Day!  
\- I still have that!  
\- Awww … Wait is it because of sentimental value or possible emotional blackmail?  
\- A bit of both, but the latter is every mother’s given right.  
\- I’m not sure that’s true, but it does make us the perfect blend of a dysfunctional family.

He smiled at her, before remembering the painting once again and his face twisted, as he quickly pulled the sheet back over it.

\- Why did you even buy this? We could have used the money for other things … like … oh, I don’t know … fixing the broken organ pipe … doing something about the leaking roof … my paycheck …  
\- And I was so proud of you a minute ago.  
\- … I was just spitballing here.  
\- Well don’t! It’s disgusting! And it wasn’t me who ordered this monstrosity!  
\- Then who?  
\- Your predecessor!

Copia blinked for a few minutes before peeking under the sheet again, then pulling it back down, and looking at the Sister.

\- That explains a lot actually.  
\- It’s his “last fuck you” from beyond the grave, wherever may he be in Hell, he is clearly laughing at me right now.  
\- Third Circle.  
\- Yes, definitely Third Circle. … … … How come you know Hell so well, but hardly know anything about Demons?  
\- I took an online quiz once. I wanted to know where I would end up … and if I would have company … I mean … of people who I’m at least vaguely familiar with …  
\- And?  
\- There is none … but … in the end … we are all blasphemers …  
\- It’s only a matter of perspective.  
\- You said it yourself it matters not.  
\- It does if you truly wish to have good company.

As the conversation continued, Copia felt his demeanor turn more and more bitter, and he pulled away from the Sister, excusing himself with wanting to return to his studies, but the Sister didn’t let him go so easily, and called out to him before he could leave.

\- Do you not want it?  
\- What?

The Sister motioned with her head to the painting, and he made a face.

\- Absolutely not!  
\- Then at least find a place for it.

He forced on a smile and joked that it would look good in the latrine to the Sister’s annoyance.

\- It cost way more for that! Think of something better now!  
\- Fine! I will! … … …

As soon as he said that he would, an idea already started to form in his head, and a mischievous smile tugged at his lips.

\- Actually, I just came up with the perfect place for it!

\---

\- Was it really necessary to spit in the food?

The tall ghoul turned around on his heels and looked down at the shorter one.

\- As if the rat fucker isn’t doing the same thing!  
\- I don’t think he fucks them … he’s more like a rat dad … and …

He shrunk beneath the other’s glare and decided quickly to end his statement correcting.

\- Does he really do that though … the spitting … I mean?  
\- I saw him spit in the Grand Papa’s food many times! Once he didn’t and the old man complained that it lacked flavor! Ha-larious! He can’t even sabotage things right!  
\- Yeah … haha … funny …

The shorter one tried his best to laugh along, but it was overly forced, and the tall ghoul noticed.

\- You know he is not one of us! As soon as he’ll put on the papal vestments, he’ll look down on us! Just like the rest!  
\- He’s not like that …  
\- Oh, he will be, just you wait and see!  
\- … Were you always like this? … Or are you like this … because you’re jealous of him?

He didn’t reply, but even with the mask hiding his face, it was obvious that it twisted in disgust at the sheer fact that he was even accused of being jealous of the cardinal, and without a word he turned on his heels once more, and stormed away into his room, shutting the door behind him loudly. As soon as he was alone, he leaned against the door, and tried to run a hand against his face only to feel the touch of cold metal, and in frustration he tore at the mask.

\- Why do we even have to wear these stupid things?

As he struggled, he tripped, and fell on to the bed, finally getting it off, and as he held it above, turning it around in his hands, so it would face him back down, he growled.

\- If anyone, he should wear one to hide his ugly mug! Fucking bastard!

As he continued to look back at the mask, his expression started to somber, and he sighed quietly.

\- You don’t actually meant that … and you know that very well … and …

Before he could finish that sentence, he noticed a pair of eyes peering through the mask, and as he moved them away slowly, revealing a hideous creature that was nailed above him on the ceiling, he screamed, cursing the name of the cardinal, for he was sure it was his doing.

\---

As Copia licked his fingers, turning to the next page, the sound of screams from beneath hit his ears, and a smug smile spread across his features. Now even more content with himself, he leaned down on the bed, resting the book on his chest, ready to get lost in the story once more, when the sound of his window opening caught his attention. Only turning his head to it for a mere minute, before going back to his book, he just merely waved at his lover, who again not so gracefully crawled into his room, and as he sprawled across the floor, noticed the magic circles that the cardinal had been trying to master.

\- Oh, is my little altar boy perfecting the craft on his own? Scared of the ruler, are you?

Copia didn’t even honor him with a proper reply, only mumbling something underneath his thin mustache, as he buried his face deeper into the book.

\- Ah, still studying! How diligent of you, love!

Again he was graced with no reply, so Death crawled over to the bed, and positioned himself on top of him, which finally got the cardinal’s attention, but not fast enough, as the book was snatched out of his hands.

\- Oh for fucks sake! Can no one let me read in peace?  
\- I just want to see what’s more important to you, than having me around, love.

Copia rolled his eyes, as his lover turned the book around in his bony hands to look at the cover, and as soon as he saw what it was, he looked back down at the cardinal bemused.

\- Romeo and Juliet? Really?  
\- I got bored from the old texts and scrolls! Besides it’s a lot more understandable and even more fun!  
\- It’s a tragedy. People die. I mean it is good for business. …  
\- I’m not at that part yet, so it’s still fun! Now give it back!

He tried to grab at it, but his partner held it high above his head, and out of his reach.

\- You know with how the help of love’s light wings I over perched these walls, for not even stony limits can keep me away from you, we could make our own fun little tragedy tonight …

With that Death slipped a cold hand underneath the cardinal’s undershirt, making him shiver, but not from delight, and he quickly pulled out his leg from underneath him, pushing his partner away with the tip of his shoe, and snatching back the book in the process, but not before snapping at him.

\- Sure, get a blade and stab yourself! I’ll play dead until then!  
\- O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?  
\- Sure will!

He pushed him away again, now with more force, and rolled out from underneath him and unto his stomach, only to realize that how much of vulnerable position he put himself into, but when he finally did so, Death was already on top of him.

\- Get off!  
\- Can’t, I’m playing dead.  
\- Thanatos!  
\- Ah, he calls me by the forbidden name again!  
\- Not funny!  
\- Why are you so angry? I’m not doing anything.  
\- You’re crushing me!  
\- Rude! It’s not my fault! I’m big boned!  
\- Vaffanculo, pezzo di merda!  
\- Oh, feeling flirty I see!  
\- Va' al diavolo, stronzo! Ti taglierò se non ti muovi!

Copia tried to push his lover off of him, but with each try he just felt his body rub against his, which only got the exact opposite reaction, both from himself and from the one on top of him, as even underneath the fabric the bodies longed for one another. Feeling betrayed by himself, as he already felt arousal building up in him from the contact, he felt Death shift on top of him, slipping a cold hand underneath him, fondling with his warmth.

\- Do you not want this?

Before he could even answer, he felt a squeeze, and the breath hitched in his throat, reducing it to a mere squeak.

\- Why deny yourself the pleasure?

Death pulled him closer, and as he did Copia felt his lover’s erection push against his thighs, making him bury his already hazy head deep into the pillows, to block out his own voice, as it screamed in his ears to make a final effort and push him away, and also to reduce his already meek voice of a plea into a muffle.

\- Hm?  
\- ... Scared. … I-I’m scared.  
\- It’ll be fine.  
\- … I-it’s going to hurt.  
\- The pain will ebb.  
\- … How do you know?  
\- Let me guide you.

Death’s cold breath tickled at his skin, his voice reassuring, blocking out his own from ringing in his ears, and he lifted his head from the pillows.

\- Can we?

Copia bit his lip, still unsure, and Death moved closer, turning his head towards his, brushing against his mustache and lips, but as he wrapped his fingers around the cardinal’s throat to pull his head back, his eyes widened in fear. Before he was even able to react, Copia thrashed underneath him, swinging his arm at him, hitting him in the face, not only making him finally get off of him, but also falling off the bed as well. He lied there for a few minutes, a small laugh escaping him as he did so.

\- A simple no would have been good just as well, no need to get so violent, love.

When he didn’t get a reply for his half-hearted joke, he started to worry, and he sat up, only to see the cardinal grabbing at his neck, breathing heavily, and he immediately got up, cursing himself underneath his breath, while trying to calm his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, as promised the painting is Fallen Angel by Arantzazu Martinez. Look it up at your own risk, for it will either make you laugh uncontrollably, or cry uncontrollably. Either one of the two.
> 
> Next chapter I'll swear they will bone. It's gonna happen. (I actually already wrote their first time, but whatever, things have changed since then.)


	5. Like no Other to You, What You've Done You Cannot Undo: Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, it's been a while. I have recently started work and I'm currently in my last year in university, so I have to work on my thesis as well, thus I have very little time to work on this, which is sad, because Witch Image brings me the most joy I have had in years.  
> This fandom has been very welcoming and I owe a lot to it, and will try to update it as much as I am able.  
> In return this chapter is extra long, and thick, much like a certain cardinal's sexual charisma... heh... and yes, this is the ding-dong chapter. It finally happened, dear reader!  
> And while yes, I have already wrote a beta for their first time, things have changed since, so have the very sexy shiny new one.

Copia tiredly gazed up at the painting behind the Sister, but only at one point of it, which was where once was the face of the holy son, that as a child he had defaced, and which was still not restored to this day. As he wondered if the Sister was waiting for him to pay for it out of his own pocket, her voice reached his ears, but not her words, and he dropped his gaze to her. He squinted at her trying to make out her features that were surely displeased with him, but to no avail, and he just blinked for a few minutes, before speaking up.

\- What?  
\- I only asked “Were you admiring your handiwork?”.  
\- I … I can’t remember … How did I get up there? … I was so small. … And that’s so fucking high.  
\- Don’t ask me. You never bothered to tell me. You only told me nonsensical stories of your imaginary friend, and how it was his idea, and that you were a good little boy, who would never do such a thing.  
\- Even back then I was a terrible liar.  
\- Some things never change. … … … Now, speaking of high.  
\- I’m not!

He barked at the Sister, before realizing how loud his voice came out to be, and repeating the sentence once more, only now lower, and ashamed.

\- Then what’s wrong?

Copia threw his head back and ran his hands through his face.

\- I … I couldn’t sleep last night …  
\- That excited to do one of my many tasks?

He scoffed, as the Sister poured out some coffee for both him and herself.

\- No … it … nightmares …

He finally pulled his hands away from his face, only to see the Sister pause, and pull the cup away from her lips, staring back at him.

\- What about?  
\- I don’t remember much from it … only that there was a shadow looming over me … wrapping it’s claws around my throat … squeezing the life out of it … and … I was scared … truly … as if I could die right there … and the worst is … it felt almost real … like a distant memory …

As he described his nightmare to the Sister, he also remembered how he woke up in cold sweat, screaming, numerous times throughout the night, and each time his eyes were met with worried dark empty ones, as his lover held him close, in an attempt to calm him, assuring him it was no more than a dream. The cardinal was sure that neither of them slept that night, each of them from different fears, and he sighed softly, as a small smile crept around his features, knowing he’ll have to apologize, and to thank him later the night, but those thoughts came to a sudden halt, as he heard the shattering of a cup, and he looked back up at the Sister, who looked just as equally terrified as his partner did last night.

\- Is … is everything alright?

The Sister quickly gathered herself and smiled back at him.

\- Of course. Someone just made the coffee too hot, that’s all. They are bound to look forward to some whipping. Making me ruin the carpet like that.  
\- Yes … whipping is always … fun …  
\- Do you remember anything else?

Copia shook his head, and even though her best of efforts, a sigh of relief escaped her.

\- Why? Should I?  
\- No!

Her voice was loud, but there was a hint of fear in it as well, but he decided not press any further, as he did not want to dwell on it further either, just to forget, and he slumped down in his chair across from her.

\- What’s my job for today?  
\- I don’t feel comfortable putting you behind the wheel ...  
\- The ghouls are not allowed to touch the hearse!  
\- I wasn’t going to suggest that ...  
\- Good! Next to my fur babies the hearse is my other baby!  
\- … Will you let me finish?  
\- … … … Yeah, I’m done.  
\- Good! Get up then! I’m taking you to a doctor!

Copia watched as the Sister got up and moved over to his side, while he still remained slumped and bitter from lack of sleep.

\- Clergy doctor or actual qualified doctor?  
\- You’ll be fine!  
\- Ah, Clergy doctor it is then … No!

With that he folded his arms, and slumped down further, pouting like a child.

\- Stop acting like a baby already, unless you wish for me to drag your ass over there!  
\- I’d like to see you try!

He smugly smirked back up at her, but that was soon wiped off of his face, as the Sister grabbed him by the ear, keeping true to her threat, and dragging him over to the infirmary by force, as the cardinal let out a series of pained yelps and begs for her to stop, for he will comply.

\---

Copia looked over at the Clergy doctor’s office where various surgical equipment of questionable source and time period were displayed on the wall, alongside with anatomical sketches from times where medical breakthroughs were only made with the use of parasites, and he looked back at the Sister.

\- Do you honestly intend to put your child’s, your precious son’s, your only baby boy’s life, in the hands of a madman?

Without hesitation the Sister replied with a “Yes!”.

\- You horrible vile woman! I’ll be sure to come back and haunt you for what you did to me! And one day, when you least expect it, a horrible accident will befall you, and just know, that it was I!  
\- Oh, come now! I do not want to hear your complaints when each year you don that stupid mask yourself!  
\- I only wear it during flu season! And it worked so far! Hardly missed a day of work! … … … But that has nothing to do with the fact that I’m only here, because of some dumb nightmares!  
\- You’re not just here, because of that! You’ve been acting strange, your bed sheets are often covered in blood, and not to speak of your sudden fainting spells. I am worried about you, you know.  
\- … You are?

He felt ashamed for making her worry, but if he would have told her what was truly going on with him, she would have surely had his head, for the Sister had warned him, but he cared not, and took a handsome stranger’s words true instead of hers. He chewed on his lips as he looked to the side, not even wanting to look her in the eye, as he tried to make up a lie on the spot.

\- You don’t have to worry … it’s just … I’m just anemic … and my blood sugar is low at times … and I can hardly sleep … for I am excited … as I will become Papa … after much humiliation that is … So really there is no need for you to worry!

He forced on a smile, which was painfully obvious to be fake, and begged the Sister to let him leave.

\- Nice try, but no!  
\- Then at least take me to the hospital in the city!  
\- Why are you so obsessed with that place? The doctors are no better there than here!  
\- … … … Mother, I am shocked at your words! This man thinks he can cure everything with leeches! Just watch! His going to suggest just that!

Just as they were talking about him, the man himself finally appeared, dressed in the garbs of a XV. century plague doctor, greeting the two.

\- Ah, Sister, cardinal, what a surprise! What can I help you with? What seems to be the problem?

Copia just resentfully looked at the man until the Sister finally nudged him to speak up and tell him about his symptoms, and when he first refused, she just hit him on the arm a bit harder, which seemed to do the trick. While he started to list off what seemed to ail him, in quite the bored tone, the doctor just nodded his head, already forming the proper treatment in his head, and as it took its final shape, he clasped his hands together.

\- I see! I see! That is quite easy to cure! All you need is …  
\- Leeches?

The doctor was taken aback for a minute, then his cheerful demeanor quickly returned.

\- Ah, cardinal, I did not know you also dabbled in modern medicine!  
\- Ha ha, yes, I am a man of many talents …

He looked over at the Sister with a sneer, who refused to acknowledge it, and just pushed him closer to the doctor, who in turn pushed him down into a chair, as he prepared him for the medication. The doctor started to roll up his sleeve, and with all the time that passed, and with all that happened, he had completely forgotten about the cut that he had made to seal the pact with, but the scar of it remained there as a reminder, and his eyes shrunk back in fear as both the doctor and the Sister looked at it.

\- T-t-that … t-that was from … that was from a kitchen accident!  
\- Are you sure? It’s quite the clean cut. Doesn’t look like an accident, but deliberate.  
\- Positive! No offense doctor, but I’m more familiar with my body! I know what is what!  
\- Oh, I did not …  
\- And no offense again doctor, but try not to get too familiar with my boy’s body!  
\- Oh, Sister, do not worry, I am not contagious! I just had myself checked last week! Led turned out to be an impeccable cure for syphilis! No signs of it anymore at all!

At that Copia quickly leaned away, despite the reassurance.

\- Yes, well, I would rather like him to stay the way he is right now, pure and untouched.  
\- You don’t have to go around telling everyone! I’m supposed to be an Italian gigolo!  
\- Supposed to be. In every way. Now stay put!

He let out a squeak as the Sister held him down, and the doctor approached him, now with a jar of leeches, and dropped a few of the parasites on his arm, and as quickly as they landed, they immediately bit into his flesh, and sucked at the blood. All of them watched the small creatures in fascination, before the doctor turned his attention more to the cardinal instead.

\- It’s fascinating though.  
\- What?  
\- That a man of your age and status is still very much true to his vows.  
\- I never took any … it just happened this way … truth be told … I would not be against to worshiping in the house of men …

“Amen!” or “Ah men!” the doctor exclaimed, but he could not tell for sure which it was, as the Sister slapped him across the back of his head.

\- You can fool around as much as you want, after you fulfill your duty!  
\- But, Sister, you can’t expect him to do so without the proper tools.  
\- T-the … the what now?  
\- Lube!  
\- Oh! T-that! I-I though … I thought you were … never mind …  
\- Have any?  
\- No.  
\- Would you like some?  
\- Yes!  
\- No!

Copia looked the Sister directly in the eyes, as he repeated himself and adding that he would take a dozen.

\- Is this some sort of late teenage rebellion?  
\- You know very well I’m a late bloomer.  
\- So … what will it be then?

The doctor sheepishly interfered.

\- Let him have it then! It’s not like he has any use of it!

The Sister smiled down at him, and the cardinal returned it, for she was wrong, for he already had someone, he was just scared of sealing the deal, but now preparations were made, and the day his fears would finally dissolve slowly approached, or at least he hoped so.

\---

An hour had passed and all of them stared at the parasites still on the cardinal’s arm, but now unmoving, and slightly more pale and gray. The doctor very carefully, and very scientifically poked at them to see what would happen, and nothing did, for they were dead.

\- Strange … that never happened before.

He started to pick them off one by one and sighing underneath his mask at what a shame it is, while the cardinal looked more pale himself, and blinked slowly, as he looked up at the Sister.

\- Are we done for today?  
\- You certainly look like it.  
\- I am.

With that he got up, stood there in place for a good minute, before falling over. The Sister rushed over to him and yelled at the doctor.

\- Can’t you do something?  
\- I already did and it didn’t work.  
\- Help me get him to his room!  
\- But what about the leeches?  
\- What about them? They’re dead!  
\- Yes! Exactly! And as to why, Sister? There is something in his blood! I need to figure that out! I need to cut them up! And examine them!  
\- And what about him?

The doctor looked down at the still passed out cardinal.

\- … He’s not going anywhere.

With that he was off, as the Sister fumed and yelled “Useless!” at him, as she started to drag her boy herself.

\---

The window to the cardinal’s room creaked open slowly, as a skeletal hand grabbed at the ledge, and hurled himself inside, landing on his feet that made a similar noise as the window, making him wince, and was ready to straighten himself, and proceed to dust himself off with his other hand, as he still held onto the ledge, when he realized that his other hand was full with a bouquet of dead flowers. He held up the flowers and made a face, before sighing in defeat, and called out to his partner.

\- Copia! Love! Your bones for brains boyfriend is here! And … he’s sorry … … … Copia?

He looked around the room and when he saw no signs of him, he decided to look around, checking in the closet and under the bed, but had no luck in finding him. He even approached a few of his rats that were playing around nearby, but not even they seemed to prove themselves helpful, as he knelt down to question them.

\- Hey kids, where’s your dad?

The rodents looked up at the pale skeletal figure, squeaking something, before returning to playing around.

\- I see … Well, thanks for your time.

He sat there on the floor, pondering, hitting the bouquet against his leg as he did so, making more of its petals and leaves fall. No idea came to his empty skull, but it didn’t mean much either, for the door opened, and made his thoughts came to a halt in a panic, as he got up and tried to hide, but his only hiding spot in that very moment was behind the flowers that he bought with himself.

Thankfully the owner of the room walked in and not someone else, and as Copia stepped inside, still paler than his usual self, carrying a plate with a sandwich on it, and blinked, tilting his head, at the curious sight before him. Death seeing that it was his lover who came in, became cheerful, and came out of his not so hidden hiding spot, and held out the flowers to the cardinal, but he only greeted him with a wave and brushed passed him, and Death’s features fell once more.

\- Copia! Love! Look! Roses!

The cardinal turned around as his partner held out the flowers to him once again, and he stared at them for a while, before slowly turning his attention back to him.

\- They’re … dead …  
\- Yeah … they … they are … Aren’t you going to take them? Put them in a vase … or something?

Copia still only just stared at the flowers, while chewing on his sandwich, and shrugging, mumbling between bites that his hands were full.

\- Right … I’ll do it then … uhm …

He looked around the room, trying to find something to get rid of the flowers he was clutching on to, and display them in their rotting away state, but found nothing for that, and instead found something better. His empty eyes found his lover instead as he was sluggishly eating, and he exclaimed and dropped the flowers, which earned him a concerned glance.

\- Of course! That’s it! How could I’ve been so stupid!

Death even hit himself in the head, as the cardinal only stared at the flowers that now littered his room.

\- Don’t worry about that! I’ll clean it up! But first! I … I’m going to get you food!  
\- Why?  
\- Because a way to a man’s heart is through his stomach! So, I’m going to do just that! Just need to find a place that is open at this hour …  
\- If you do, bring me a pizza.  
\- Yes! Pizza! Got it! I’m going to woo you with peperoni! I’m off! Be back soon!

With that he disappeared through whence he came, as Copia just stared at him, trying to understand what had just happened, before his attention was drawn to a knock on the door instead. He dragged himself over to it and opened it, and was greeted by the Sister, who disappointingly looked at the plate with this night’s late snack, and only then at the cardinal.

\- Copia.  
\- I lost a lot of blood, I need to replenish it.  
\- That was hours ago.  
\- Yet my blood sugar is still low.  
\- You might really be anemic.  
\- Well, we’ll never find that out unless you take me to a real doctor, which you probably won’t.  
\- I didn’t came here to fight.  
\- What do you want then?

The Sister held out a cup of tea on a platter for him, and after a while, he took it.

\- Tea?  
\- An old family remedy. Should help you with your nightmares.  
\- So, we went from witch doctors to straight up witchcraft now.  
\- Using herbs is not … and …

The Sister swallowed back her anger as best as she could, and took in a sharp breath to calm herself.

\- Just drink it. I guarantee it will help. Goodnight, son!

She patted his arm, and saw herself out, leaving the cardinal morose after another one of their talks. He set the sandwich plate aside, and looked down at the cup, still suspicious of it and its contents, as he moved it around, watching the liquid moving inside of it, but it’s not like he had anything to lose, and sleep would have done him plenty of good, so after another good minute of pondering, he drank it.

\---

Death had returned later through the night, and as he promised, with pizza.

\- Pizza! As promised! They were not happy when they saw me, but … honestly no one really is … well aside from millennials … Kids these days are weird. … Copia?

He noticed the cardinal in his bed already asleep, and with a smile he set the pizza aside, as he moved closer to him, stepping on the remains of a shattered cup as he did so. He bent down and inspected it, taking a sniff from the remains, then throwing it aside, forcing himself back up. He looked back down at the cardinal, running his bony hands across his cheek, before tucking him in, and planting a kiss on his forehead.

\- Goodnight, love.

\---

The next morning Copia awoke, finally well rested, and as he stretched out his limbs in the warm sunlight, he noticed a note on the nightstand that bore the following: “Morning, love! As promised I have cleaned up after myself. I also left the pizza in the kitchen, which I have risked my life to get to. Meet you tonight by the graves. Signed, your loving boyfriend Death!” along with a few Xs and Os at the end.

Copia scratched his head, not quite understanding what his partner meant by all of this, but he wasn’t known as someone, who would say no to free food, so as soon as he got dressed, he was sure to make his way to the kitchen. Out in the hall however he ran into the Sister.

\- Ah, Copia! Morning!  
\- … Morning.  
\- Did you sleep well?  
\- … Yes?  
\- Had any nightmares lately?  
\- … Nightmares … what … I’m not a kid anymore, mother! The only nightmare in my life is that my work gets unappreciated here! This place doesn’t deserve me!  
\- Good answer.

He blinked in confusion, expecting a different reaction from her, yet she gave him nothing else, and just left his side, but not before ordering him to get to cooking already, and as he was already making his way there, he decided not to dwell on things longer, and just hastened his steps.

He entered the kitchen door, and disappointed, and only a slight bit surprised, saw that was meant to be his was already being devoured by the small female ghoul named, Gula. He approached her, and as soon as he got close, she hissed at her, making him put up his hands in defense.

\- Hey! Easy girl! No need to get violent! For once I am unarmed!  
\- Violence is not my shtick!  
\- Right … it’s just intimidation …  
\- Also this is mine!  
\- Then why does it have my name on it?

She looked down at the slice she was holding, before lifting up some of the cheese and pepperoni to check underneath of it as well, before turning back to the cardinal, and replying “It does not!”, while he just turned the pizza box around and closing the lid, revealing that it indeed did. She looked at the little note on it, which had the cardinal’s name, along with a heart next to it, before looking back up at him, then away from him, as she replied.

\- I can’t read!

She then shrunk back, her eyes darting from the slice, to the note, and then to the cardinal, and bouncing back and forth from them, before she finally gave into her guilt, and held out her half eaten slice to him.

\- Here.  
\- You can keep it.  
\- … Really?  
\- You already ate most of it.

Copia took the note and pocketed it, as the female ghoul looked up at him in awe, with stars in her eyes, before finally wrapping her greasy hands around the cardinal in a hug.

\- This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me!  
\- You’re welcome … and also that’s pretty sad …

He awkwardly patted her masked head, lightly trying to push her away, as her horns were poking into his chest, but it only resulted in her rubbing her head closer, causing him even more pain.

\- As much as I am enjoying this … I need to cook …  
\- Right, you make food too!  
\- Yes … an undeniably necessary skill for becoming Papa … as it turns out …  
\- Your boyfriend is lucky.  
\- Ha ha … yes … he is …  
\- Well, get to cooking!  
\- I thought you might … want to help …  
\- Why would I want to do that? I have a pizza to finish.

She finally let go of him and went back to eating, and a thought formed around his head, and a smirk around his lips.

\- A shame … really …  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Oh, you do not know? Food tastes a lot better when you make it.  
\- … … … Bullshit!  
\- Don’t believe me then!

He turned around, and it didn’t take for long, but the female ghoul quickly changed her mind, and decided to help him out instead.

\---

After a long tedious day of sweating over a hot stove, on an already hot day, even with the help he got, he felt relieved when night had come, and he could finally leave the Clergy’s walls, to wonder among the graves, looking for his lover, as he was made to promise. He called out to him, but got no reply, only howls from an owl, and rustling of leaves from the blowing wind, and he would have rather not admitted, that it terrified him then and there, as he wandered further into the cemetery.

\- Caro? You there? Please be here …

He walked passed a tomb that was overly decorated with statues, and as he passed it, one of the robed skeletal figures perched on top of it, creaked, and moved towards him, making him turn and scream, before a hand around his mouth silenced him.

\- Calm down! It’s just me!  
\- You realize you just gave me the heebie-jeebies!  
\- Sorry about that … I didn’t mean to …  
\- What were you even doing there?  
\- … … … Stargazing?

Copia could not help, but let out a small laugh at his obviously fake answer, before burying his head in the crook of his lover’s neck, and calling him “Stupid.”. While the sudden closeness surprised him at first, Death wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer.

\- I’m sorry.  
\- You already apologized.  
\- Not for that. About the other night.  
\- Why? What happened?

Copia looked up at him and was met with a confused empty gaze.

\- … Right … you don’t remember …  
\- Did I pass out again? How embarrassing … I should be the one then …  
\- No! It’s not your fault! It’s mine! … I should not have insisted. If you want to wait with it, then I should be more patient, and I will be.  
\- … … … Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?  
\- What? Can’t I be considerate?  
\- It’s been five minutes with your arms around me, and I didn’t have to stop your hands from wandering further south to grab at my ass … You really are taking this seriously?  
\- Of course! I want your first night to be special! Bathed in wine, under the stars, a live orchestra playing Schubert …  
\- I can live without the last one.  
\- Mozart then!  
\- Caro!  
\- Fine, no orchestra!

He gave him a small playful kiss on the nose before continuing their banter.

\- I’ll wait as long as it takes.  
\- But what if I’m never ready?  
\- You’ll know when the time is right.  
\- How?  
\- … Signs, perhaps.  
\- Like visions of rivers of blood?  
\- Those are signs for a different thing … but trust me, you’ll know … and I’ll promise you, to make you the happiest man on that night.  
\- Bold!  
\- Do you not trust me perhaps?

Copia leaned away with a smirk, as his lover followed him close, nuzzling at his neck.

\- Well, I do remember you recommending me a certain poem by Catullus in the guise of it being romantic.

Death stopped in his way of leaving small kisses along his neck, as he looked up at the cardinal with his hollow eyes.

\- It could be romantic … from a certain point of view …  
\- Pedicabo ego vos et irrumabo.

Death swallowed hard, as he laughed nervously, and straightened himself, an impish small smile on his human like features.

\- I want to sodomize you and face-fuck you.  
\- Oh, love, if you insist …

He leaned in close to give him a kiss, before a hand had stopped him, and then said hand went and patted his face in a condescending manner.

\- The stars are not right for tonight, Amore Mio, perhaps tomorrow. Ciao!

Copia slipped out of his embrace and walked passed him, as Death stood there, a low whine escaping him, before turning around and yelling “Incubus!” at his lover.

\---

Seeing as he was able to get the ghouls to cook and do his job for him, the Sister decided to make him do some other humiliating task instead, and Copia was put in charge of cleaning the halls and dusting off the statues. It was more mundane, and monotone, but it was at least quiet, as none of the ghouls were around, and most members of the Clergy only seemed to show signs of life after the bells of noon had rung.

While he was finished with most rather quickly, he did fear going near one statue, and not because of its imposing features, but of its features, for no mortal could deny its seductive beauty. For a while he just stood in front of it, taking in all of its unearthly beauty, as he moved his eyes along its nude torso, to the left hand clutching a broken scepter and crown, and to finally the scarf that was neatly wrapped around its waist, but where the legs slightly parted, making him quickly turn away, biting his lip, and cursing the name of the artist who made the Devil so hot.

He was actually thankful the Clergy only owned only one of the handsome statues, for if it had both, he would surely never finish his task. He finally gathered himself enough, to look at the evil genius that started it all, and with a tremble he stepped forward, approaching slowly. As he stood before his master, he felt small, and could not help, but bow before him, and kiss the right knee of the statue.

When he realized what he was doing, he quickly looked around, and saw no one, letting out a sigh in relief, finally getting to work. He ran his gloved hand across the torso, leaving a clean streak, as the dust stuck to his fingertips, and then he did the same, but now with a rag, freeing the statue from its unbecoming layers.

As he moved on to other parts of it, still feeling the heat around his cheeks and ears, as he moved to do so, he noticed he would not reach the higher parts of it, and an idea crossed his mind that made him terrified, and once more he looked around to make sure that no one was around.

\- It’s … it’s not weird … i-it’s like sitting in the lap of the mall Santa … it’s exactly like that …

He tried to convince himself, as he climbed onto the statue and into its lap, wrapping his arms around its neck, feeling his heartbeat in his ears, as he got close to its handsome features.

\- Than would surely be jealous …

He ran a hand along the statue’s chest, feeling all of the muscle of the marble, as he rested his head against its shoulder.

\- I wonder if he’s the same under those tattered robes … if I’ll ever find out …

His hand fell to his side, as he looked away, sighing in defeat.

\- I do love him … and I do want him … to the Devil … to you … you know how much I do … I just … what if I’m not good enough … what if I’m … disappointing …

He angrily muttered “Sexual charisma. As if.” under his breath, when he noticed something from the corner of his eye, turning his head back towards the statue, only to come face to face with it, making him wonder if it was always like that, or were his eyes deceiving him, but when the marble moved once more, he felt blood running along his lips from his nose, and he fell backwards.

\- Not again …

\---

Both the Sister and the Grand Papa Emeritus Nihil looked at the cardinal that lay limp in the arms of the fallen angel.

\- It’s almost like the Pietà, Sister.  
\- Yes, quite … He does have a passion for the arts …  
\- We can see that, Sister.  
\- Yes …  
\- Was he not also the one who …  
\- Yes, that was him as well … I think he knocked out one of the sister’s teeth in doing so …  
\- He is inseparable from it.  
\- We’ll see about that!

The Sister approached the statue with the cardinal on it, and slapped him across the head, waking him, and making him roll and tumble down off of it, and landing right in front of the Papa’s feet. As he lay there on the marble floor, groaning in pain, not just from the sudden rude awakening, but the landing as well, he opened an eye to look around, and was met with two other pair looking down at him. He rolled onto his stomach, and tried his best to stumble back unto his feet as quickly as possible, dusting himself off in the process, and greeting the two.

\- Sister … Your Dark Excellency … hi … I was just … uhhh …  
\- Appreciating the arts?  
\- Yes! That! Absolutely! Nothing weird about that!  
\- Non parlare per il ragazzo, Sister!

The Grand Papa’s voice boomed, silencing them both.

\- Speak, boy! What were you doing?

Copia shrunk back, as his Dark Excellency’s pale eyes bore into him, sending a shiver down his spine. As he stepped back, to widen the space between them a bit, and hopefully making it big enough for him to turn, and scurry away, like the frightened little rodent he was, but the Grand Papa seemed to sense what he was up to, as he grabbed him, and pulled him close, running his thumb along his mustache, inspecting the dried blood, then pushing him away.

\- You haven’t attended the midnight masses recently?  
\- N-no …  
\- Then it’s about time you did! It will do some good for you! Maybe you’ll even learn something! Now go! Clean yourself up! And don’t be late!  
\- Y-yes, Your Dark Excellency … understood …

He bowed his head as low as he could not wanting to meet their eyes any further than necessary, and only heard the Grand Papa Nihil turning away from him and telling the Sister that they need to talk, shortly followed by the clicking of heels against marble and the usual “Yes, Papa.”, as the Sister left as well.

As soon as they left, he allowed himself to break down, and fall to his knees, next to the Devil, sobbing softly, and cursing his incompetence once more. He hit his head against the cold marble floor, clawing at his hair, calling himself by all sorts of names, as hot tears ran down his cheeks, until he exhausted himself completely, pushing himself away from the floor, and right back to the statue, where he rested his head against his knee, still loudly sniffing.

He rummaged through his pocket, trying to find a napkin or a tissue in there to wipe his face with, and when he finally did, he yanked it out, but with it fell out a gold coin, with a strange seal engraved on it. He picked it up and turned it around in his hand, inspecting it from all sides, and as much as the engraving was somewhat familiar, he was sure he owned no such thing. He then looked back up at the statue, and quickly got up from his spot, bowing before it once more, before turning around and leaving in a hurry.

\---

As Copia sat, waiting for the ritual to start, he kept flipping the coin in his hand, trying to recall as to where he saw the symbol on it from. He was fairly certain he saw it recently, when he was practicing the summoning circles, but which of the seventy-two Demons did it belong to, he pondered. It had quite a complicated design, something that he was sure to struggle with, so it would have stuck in his head even more.

Crosses, and spirals, and downward facing hearts, but no matter how much he wrecked his brain, the answer did not seem to come to him, and worst of all he voiced his thoughts aloud, or more precisely as frustrated mumbles, which irritated the ghoul behind him, making him snatch the coin out of his hand.

He quickly turned around, and yelled at him, demanding back what was his.

\- Hey, give that back!  
\- Not until you shut up! What is this thing anyway?

The tall ghoul tried to take a better look at the coin, when Copia attacked him, trying to get it back.

\- Give it back, Judas!  
\- Stop calling me that, fuckwit!  
\- I said give it back!

Their scuffle seemed to attract an audience, as more and more members of the Clergy turned their heads towards them, as the cardinal and the ghoul clawed at each other, with only a pew bench separating them. Copia lunged at the ghoul in an attempt to drag him down, making their fight to continue on the floor where he could attack him more openly, with nothing between them, but before he could do so, the tall ghoul kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards, and off his balance, hitting his head against the bench behind him.

\- Oh shit!

The ghoul quickly got to his feet, and peered over to where Copia was, watching him terrified, as the cardinal rubbed the back of his head from the sharp pain that still stung against it, making him wince, but not for long, when he realized that he was holding the coin once more, and from the collision he had remembered whose seal it was.

He rose to his feet, and made his way as fast as he could to the entrance, leaving the ghoul and the spectators in confusion, but before he could leave, he ran into the Sister.

\- Just where do you think you’re going?  
\- I … uhhh … I … I forgot my prayer book!

He side stepped around the Sister, and with each step, she turned to his direction, not taking her eyes off of him.

\- You’re already in enough trouble, and I don’t need you causing even more, so you better …

Before she could finish her sentence, the sound of a saxophone hit their ears, and that seemed to get her attention even more, leaving the cardinal, and marching inside instead, muttering “He better not be playing that damned thing during the mass or I’ll shove it right up his ass!”.

As much as he would have loved to watch the scene unfold, he had places to be, for he was sure that he needed no more signs to tell him that tonight was the night, as he flipped the coin into the air before catching it.

\---

Death waited at the far end of the cemetery, seated on the back of his horse, letting it feast upon the grass that grew by the graves, gently petting its pale mane as he did so. He did not even hear his lover approaching, but when he dragged him off the horse, startling and kissing his white teeth, he finally did.

\- Put some meat on those bones, and then put some meat inside me, Caro Mio!

Copia twirled his partner around, as the black blood started to build up around his bones, forming the flesh and the muscle.

\- W-what do you mean? Are you alright? Your vestments are all torn up …  
\- Ignore all that, for I am yours, in both body and soul!  
\- Of course you are, you’re contract bound …  
\- Not that way, Sciocco! Tonight we become one!  
\- Tonight?  
\- Yes, I … I saw the signs!  
\- Are you sure? I can wait, if that is what you want …  
\- No! Everything is right, the stars, the planets, it was written!

He pulled him into a kiss once more, not caring for the skin that was only half-formed around his partner’s features, still exposing the flesh, and when he pulled away he licked his lips, and whispered in his ear.

\- You better keep true to your promises.

Death could not even respond, as his lover already started dragging him by the hand to a tomb that was adorned with various funerary art of skeletal figures, and on top of it the center piece, head bowed low stood a Madonna, with the face of death.

\- This one is perfect!  
\- Any reason?  
\- It looks cool!  
\- Must have been someone important if it’s so decorated.

As the cardinal already started to undress, Death moved closer to the grave, removing the nature that already started to reclaim it for itself, to take a better look at the name.

\- Heh, that is a name I haven’t seen in a while … Love, check this out! You have some pretty ancient families here!  
\- Don’t care! Whoever it is they’re not going anywhere, but this night won’t happen again! So, it should also be in your interest …  
\- Understood!

He hopped off of the tomb and made his way over to him, removing his fascia, and unbuttoning his cassock, resting his hands on the last one, as he looked the cardinal in the eyes.

\- Are you sure though …  
\- Ask me again and it will be a one man show!

He smiled, and unbuttoned his vestments now completely, lying it on top of the tomb, bowing and gesturing for his lover to take place on it.

\- Principessa!  
\- You’re really pushing your luck now.

He did so though, and Death loomed over him, pinning him against the engraved stone, kissing him with utmost passion, making him reciprocate and moan into it, not wanting to part with him for even a minute, as he clutched his dark robes, pulling him close. Death ran his hands over Copia’s thighs, and each time he moved them up towards his crotch, he could feel a slight tremble from him, and around the hands that desperately clung to his robes, until his lover finally broke away, and whispered into his ear between heavy breaths.

\- Talk to me … distract me …

He then buried his face into his neck, running his longs claws through his dark hair, and Death complied, reciting the works of Petrarch, albeit somewhat wrong, rewriting the verses as he did so, alluding to their own meeting instead, as the moonlight’s silver rays enveloped them both, binding his non-beating heart through lovely eyes, as love had found him weak and defenseless, and he was holding the sword that struck him down. Copia nibbled at his lover’s ears, biting lightly between words of gratitude, as bony hands unbuttoned his shirt, sending shivers through his very being as cold hands ran along his chest and torso, and down to his belt buckle, making him grab at his hand once more, pulling it away.

\- … L-let me do it.

He slipped out of his undershirt as well, and kicked off his shoes, then hesitantly removing his trousers, feeling vulnerable as his lover’s hollow eyes followed his every movement.

\- Would you also like to?

Death pointed at his own robes, and with a low whine, and shaking hands, Copia moved closer, helping him slip out of his dark garments, then held the robes close, in a way to cover himself, as his eyes wandered along his lover’s body.

\- Put these back on! Or better yet I’ll put these on!  
\- What’s the matter now?  
\- You! You look like a chiseled Greek God! And you’ve been like that this whole time! Why didn’t you tell me you were this hot and out of my league?  
\- … … … Ha ha what?  
\- I mean look at me! I have what the kid’s call a dad bod … and look at all this hair … no wonder my rat children look so much like me … also look claws … … … the last one wasn’t always like that though …  
\- Yes, I was meaning to say …  
\- That I’m hideous!  
\- No! Not that! About the claws!  
\- My claws are hideous!  
\- No, they’re sharp! And painful …  
\- Oh …  
\- You on the other hand are adorable.

Copia squeaked as his whole face flushed, making him bury it behind his lover’s robes, as Death moved close, tugging it out of his clutch to look at him.

\- Come now, Principessa! Let me see that cute face of yours!  
\- I hate you!  
\- No, you don’t!

He gave a light peck on his cheek, and Copia rolled his eyes, and reciprocated it on his lips.

\- No, I don’t.

Death kissed him once more on the lips, and then started to trail his way along his neckline to his shoulder, moving downwards with each cold kiss, from the shoulder blade, along the spine, until the cardinal between soft moans had an epiphany.

\- Wait! … I forgot … I never got the … lube … I …

He looked down at his lover, who was now kneeling behind him, and who just opened his mouth as wide as he could, letting his long black tongue loll out of it, dripping with saliva, and as Copia watched he could feel his face get twice as hot at the sight of it, making him swallow.

\- Never mind … you got it …

The tongue snaked its way back behind his white teeth that formed a grin.

\- Don’t worry, love, I’ll be gentle.  
\- Coming from you, that is not very reassuring.

Despite his words, he turned back around, as Death continued to kiss at his back, lightly running his long bony hands along his thighs, first just tracing his fingers along his ass before squeezing his cheeks, making him let the robes he still held unto slip from his hands, as he held onto the skeletal faced Madonna instead.

\- Ready?

He nodded his head, but not before drawing a pentagram across his chest.

\- Sí … certo …

Death shoved two fingers into his mouth, running his tongue around them, salivating them, then inserting them into his lover, who jumped and tensed at the unfamiliar feeling, as cold fingers explored him from the inside, but he soon started to ease into it as his lover’s lips continued to work around his lower half. Copia rested his head along the funerary art, wrapping his arms around the Madonna, moaning, as his partner slowly pulled out his fingers, kissing at his anus, before inserting his long tongue, moving it around in circles, making the cardinal’s breath hitch in his throat, turning his moan more into a curse. As Death’s tongue worked his way inside him, licking, flicking, and wetting him from the inside, his cold hands also wrapped themselves around his heat, running his bony fingers along his shaft and the tip in teasing circles, making his lover mix curses with words of affection in-between moans.

When Death decided his partner was lubricated enough, he pulled away, resting his hands on Copia’s hips as he pulled himself up, nearly dragging the cardinal down instead, as his legs were about to give in underneath him from all the pleasure, that was still to come to an end. Death crept up to him, brushing a bony hand against his partner’s arm, as Copia lazily lifted his flushed face from the statue to look at him, as Death pressed his head against the back of his, messing his hair even further.

\- Tired yet, love?  
\- Not even a chance.

He turned his head as much as he could, but was only able to kiss his lover’s chin, missing his lips by a little, as Death smiled down at him.

\- Say, “Ah!”.

Copia complied and took his partner’s fingers into his mouth, sucking, and licking them, before they were pulled once away, leaving a trail of saliva glistening in the moonlight as he did so.

\- Good enough?  
\- Perfect.

Death kissed the cardinal’s nose, as his fingers wetted his own erection, before he inserted it inside his lover. Copia tried to crane his neck to watch it happen, as Death’s cold, thick cock went inside, but the new sensation made him turn back to the Madonna, clutching it in his claws, as he took in a sharp breath and hissed. Despite all the preparations, it still hurt, and his own voice rang in his ears, mockingly telling him, that he wasn’t ready, and will once again just disappoint him.

As Death felt the cardinal tense up underneath him, he kissed at his neck and whispered along, in an effort to calm him, but even that was not enough, as his lover buried his face behind the funerary art, whimpering behind clenched teeth.

\- Does it hurt?  
\- … Yes. …  
\- Do you want to stop?  
\- … No … C-can you lie down? … I like it better, when I can see you. …

He held back a tease as he complied, pulling out of him, and sitting down on the grave, his lover following him, albeit slower, as his legs felt weak, and ready to buckle underneath him, but still managed to crawl over into his partner’s lap.

\- I said lie down.  
\- Taking hold of the reigns, Principessa?  
\- Yes!

With that Copia pushed him down, perhaps with a bit too much force, as the cracking of bones could be heard, as Death hit his head on the grave, muttering a slight “Ow!”.

\- Be a good show pony and stay like that while I ride you, Caro.

Death made a half-hearted attempt at a neigh, and Copia already started to feel himself more at ease, as he laughed, and positioned himself on him. Still feeling the pain, as he moved, taking in his length slowly, but feeling his partner’s hollow eyes on him, watching his every move, calmed him.

\- What’s the matter, Amore Mio? Like it that I’m doing all the work?

He looked up at the cardinal in awe, as his skin glistened, illuminated by the starry sky above, the moon forming a halo behind him, and his mouth twitched, but all words were lost on his usual silver tongue, as he reached up to him, to caress his features, to make sure such a creature could truly be real, and not just an apparition, and more important, that it could be his and his alone.

\- … … … You’re beautiful.

Copia laughed at his sudden compliment and teased him, but his lover was still struck down, looking up at him with a smile.

\- You are a God among men, and with just a look you have bound me, and made me your slave.  
\- I’m no god.  
\- Yet, I still worship.  
\- Then do.

He ran his fingers along his torso, up to his neck, tracing along his Adam’s apple, before brushing them against his lips, as his lover playfully took one between his white teeth, drawing a streak of blood from it, and wrapping his black tongue around it. Copia bit his lip, before taking his fingers back, but not before Death flicked his tongue one last time at it. Copia then rested his hands on his partner’s chest, as he began to move his hips along his shaft.

Despite all, the pain lingered, as he started to ride him, making him dig his claws into his lover, getting a hiss out of him as well, as he clenched his teeth, trying to adjust his position on top of him. After exhausting all of the curses he knew, the pain finally started to ebb, and his curses slowly turned into moans of pleasure.

Mesmerized by both beauty and sound, Death watched the cardinal’s every slight tremble and move, as he rode him, making him want him even more, as he dug his nails into his hips, marking him, as he moved him and bucked into him. After a while the desire was unbearable, as his lover kept pinning him down, every time he tried to sit up, and he finally had enough, doing so with force, grabbing and kissing at every inch of him that he could possibly get a hold of, making the cardinal moan louder, as his eyes flashed behind his dark markings and the night. 

As Death moved his lover’s hips along his length, Copia in revenge for his disobedience dug his claws into his back, scratching it up to his neck, making the black liquid that held together his human form ooze out, and drawing a low guttural growl out of him. The animalistic sound made the cardinal freeze in his writhing for a minute, eyes wide, as his face flushed a dark red, and his heartbeat quickened. When Death noticed, he let out a laugh, and after a short while the cardinal did the same. Death moved in close to kiss him, letting his long tongue slither along his partner’s throat, feeling the moan along it, and as he pulled away, Copia bit at his lip pulling him back once more.

Tangled up in each other, underneath the moonlight, they made love, and edging close to the final climax, Death let out another low growl, resonating in both of them, as he came, tinting the cardinal’s inner walls in the black liquid that made up his form. Copia followed close, as he rode him, rubbing his own cock against his lover’s torso, his mind going blank, as he came all over his partner’s chest.

Death pressed his forehead against his lover’s, still holding him close in his arms, both of them out of breath, unable to say anything, but just smile at one another.

\---

Meanwhile, as the lovers became one, bathed under the silver moonlight, inside the Church Sister Imperator kept glancing from one pew bench to another in an attempt to find the cardinal, often muttering something under her breath in what she’ll do to him, as soon as she finds him, but those thoughts came to a halt as the sound of distant moans hit not only her’s, but the rest of the Clergy’s ears as well. Not even the walls could muffle the sound of who it belonged to for the Sister, as her face kept going from anger to fear, as she glanced around once more, seeing the rest of the members of the Church turning their heads as well, who were only trying to find the source of it, not yet realizing the obvious.

She quickly got up, and ran to the pulpit, to where even the Grand Papa had come to a halt in the ritual listening to the noise.

\- Sister, do you also hear that …  
\- Never mind that, Papa!

She grabbed him by his chasuble and bought him down to her level.

\- Listen to me carefully, Papa, for I shall only say this once!  
\- Sister?  
\- Normally I would not let you do this, especially not during mass, but the situation demands for it …  
\- Sister, I do not …  
\- Papa, you must play your saxophone!

At first he just blinked, not entirely sure of what he had heard was true, but soon his face lit up, not even caring for the strange noises that plagued the Church, as he went to get his saxophone. While His Dark Excellency was getting ready to provide the main distraction, the Sister ran over to the choir, who looked just as confused as the elder members of the Clergy did before, as some of them already had figured out the source, and started to whisper among themselves, making her tear at her hair, as she ordered the perturbed girls to sing.

\- Come on girls! Con Clavi Con Dio! As loud as you can!

The girls looked at one another, still unsure, but after the Sister yelled at them, they shook in fear, as they started to sing, while the Sister conducted, often glancing behind her shoulder, to still see that her plan was futile, and rumors already started to spread.

Right then and there she made a vow that this night could belong to her dear boy, filled with lust and ecstasy, but tomorrow, she’ll strangle the very life out of him.

\---

Sprawled across the grave, he ran his fingers across his lover’s chest, across the mess he had made, as Death grabbed at his hand, bringing them up to his lips, sucking at his seeds.

\- You’re gross.  
\- What I’m doing now is no different from Cronus, love, for I am, as well just preserving my greatest asset, which is my phallus, and for that I must eat our children.  
\- I repeat what I said, Caro. You’re gross, and also morbid.

Copia tried to take back his hand, as his lover just grinned at him, rolling over, and pinning him down.

\- More importantly … Have I kept true to my promises, love?  
\- Perhaps.  
\- Perhaps?

He purred playfully, as he raised an eyebrow at him.

\- You said you’ll make me the happiest man tonight, but I fear there are others who are more satisfied than I.  
\- We obviously can’t have that.  
\- Do you have a solution for it perhaps, Caro Mio?  
\- I might!

White teeth gleamed in the dark, as he spread his partner’s legs, earning a soft squeak out of him, before he kissed him under the wraps of the night, ready to start their dance once more.

\---

\- Are you not going to sit?

The Sister did not even look up from her work at him, as Copia just shifted in place, laughing nervously, as he took only glances at the chair next to him.

He had no idea that after such a wonderful night, he would wake as sore as he did. Covered in his lover’s marks all over, grateful that his vestments covered him well enough, to not show the very obvious. Still he got a few strange glances, and often times whispers, as he limped across the halls to the Sister’s office, trying his damnedest to walk straight, but it seemed, not even that was enough.

When the Sister finally glared up at him, he decided to sit down, and while his features held a smile, it took all of him to hold back a scream. He leaned in his seat, trying to find a position where his backside wouldn’t hurt as much, and ended up settling in a most awkward position, while the Sister just watched him with a bored expression.

\- Comfortable?  
\- Mhmm …

He could not form a proper sentence, as he still tried to hold back a scream, so he just gave her a thumbs up.

\- Good! I have a job for you!

The Sister opened up her desk drawer and picked something out of it, then threw it at the cardinal, who had to move in his seat in order to catch whatever it was, making him inhale sharply as he did so.

\- I’m sure you are familiar with that.

Copia looked at the item that he just grabbed and held it up.

\- A potato?  
\- Yes.  
\- … … … And what am I supposed to do with it?  
\- Bake it, cook it, mash it, be creative! We have over a hundred of these, because Sister Calculus made an error in the order the other day!

Despite the pain the cardinal snorted loudly.

\- Trust me, you won’t find it as funny when you’ll be peeling all of them! Which you should get to if you want to finish before dinner rolls around! … I certainly am not looking forward to eating these for a month.  
\- Well, they’re almost like tomatoes … those are neat … and so are these.

He held up the potato with a goofy smile, and the Sister just glared at him.

\- I’ll get going now.

He got up, holding back a whine as he did so, and limped over to the door, but as soon as he got there, the Sister called out for him again.

\- Oh, son! The doctor left something for you.

Confused, he dragged himself back to her desk, where the Sister put a bottle of lube in front of him, and his eyes shrunk back in fear, as he slowly looked back up at her.

\- What’s the matter? Don’t need it anymore?

He hoarsely managed to cough out a “Yes.”, as all other words were lost on him.

\- Go on, take it then.

With a shaking hand he took it, his eyes still watching the Sister.

\- He promised to bring more, but I told him you would have no use for it, because you are of course a good little boy, who does not dabble in decadence and debauchery.  
\- Mhmm.  
\- You also frequently attend masses, and follow our scriptures to the letter, not disappointing our Lord and Savior, Satan.  
\- Absolutely.  
\- Did you find your prayer book?  
\- … My what?  
\- You left for that. Las night. Before the ritual.  
\- Ah, yes.  
\- You were present during it, right?  
\- Ah … ha …  
\- I did not see you.  
\- I was … sitting … in the back …  
\- Did you hear everything clearly from there?  
\- Yeah …  
\- Then what was Papa preaching about last night?  
\- The … De-vil …

He desperately searched the Sister’s face in hope, that for even a slight minute he managed to fool her, and for once he could tell a lie that would be believable, but he could not read anything from her features, as her gaze bore into him. Then she turned away from him, and just waved her hand for him to go, and get on with his work instead, and he quickly limped out of the room, not even looking back at her, knowing very well that the worst is just yet to come, but he’d at least have a head start in finding a place to hide, and wait it all out.

\---

\- So … you heard those noises last night too … right?  
\- Yeah, dude, everyone did!  
\- Do you know who it was?

The ghoul who always rolled up his shirt sleeves in order to look cool, and called Ace, just looked at the smaller one, his mask hiding his amused expression, as Copia staggered into the kitchen, dragging a chair behind him to the pile of potatoes. The two ghouls stopped their conversation, as they watched the cardinal as he attempted to straighten his back, letting out a pained squeak in the process, then proceeding to taking off his fascia, that he neatly folded onto the chair, then taking off his cassock, now just throwing on top of it, and he finally sat down, still very much in pain, despite the padding.

\- I don’t know, man. I guess it is a mystery for the ages. We’ll never find out.  
\- You can cut the crap, smartass!

They went back to look at the cardinal, who every so often made a pained noise, as he bent down and picked up a potato, and started to peel it.

\- D-do … do we congratulate him … like … hey you finally got laid … good for you …  
\- Yeah, sure, we can also do the same when it happens to you.

His smart comment only earned him a punch on the arm from the small one.

\- Fuck you!  
\- Ow! Dude! I was just joking! … That really hurt.

He rubbed at his arm, and turned his head around.

\- Hey, string bean, you coming?

The tall ghoul sitting behind them, mask buried in a newspaper, didn’t even bother to look away, as he just waved them off.

\- Nah, I’m good.  
\- Really? You’re passing up a golden opportunity here.  
\- No, too easy. You guys have fun though.

The other two just looked at each other, and shrugged, as they walked over to Copia. Ace already excited, as soon as they got close, slapped a hand on the cardinal’s back, making him freeze up, as he took in a sharp breath from the sudden pain.

\- Hey, boss, had a rough night?

He put an emphasis on “rough”, and the smaller ghoul shoved him, shaking his head in displeasure, as his friend just laughed, while the cardinal still tried to gather himself.

\- Yeah … you could say …  
\- Was it also … hard?

He tried to stifle back a laughter, albeit slipping up on occasions, as Copia just looked at him confused, while his shorter friend just glared at him.

\- Uhm … I guess …  
\- Yeah, you are quite stiff-y …  
\- Oh, for the love of Satan! Shut the fuck up! Just stop already!

The sudden outburst of the smaller ghoul’s made them turn their attention to him, as he just turned to Copia.

\- We know you fucked!  
\- You … you know …

The cardinal stared at him wide eyed, clearly shaken, as he swallowed hard.

\- Yeah … everyone knows …  
\- B-b-b-b-b-but … how?  
\- We … heard …  
\- Yeah … you’re not the quietest guy, boss …  
\- And … did you hear … everything?

The two looked at each other as they tried to decide how to break it to him, when from the other side of the kitchen, the tall ghoul piped up and screamed “Unite me like Italy!”, then proceeded to laugh loudly, making the cardinal turn even paler than he was.

\- You also said some … interesting things … to say the least …  
\- I think the “Baby, are you a Borgia? Because you’re a bull.” was more embarrassing though.

Copia looked down at his feet, then noticed the knife in his hands, and as he eyed it, the two ghouls quickly wrestled it out of his hand, before he did anything with it.

\- I mean … you’re a moaner … and everyone knows … it’s not the end of the World …  
\- It is …  
\- Try to look on the bright side, boss!  
\- Which is?  
\- You got laid!  
\- And the whole Clergy knows … I am the laughing stock of this Church … even more so than before …

He tried to lean forward to bury his head inside his hands, but the sharp pain in his backside forced him to stop, and he pushed himself back to the way he sat before.

\- Come now, the Church will find another dumbass to make fun of soon enough … like … like Lux for example … he’s an idiot …  
\- Yeah! … … … Wait, that’s me … Dick!

He punched his friend in the arm again, earning a loud “Ow!” out of him, as the cardinal just stared in front of him, and muttered to himself.

\- What did you say?  
\- … … … Idiots.

His face started to brighten, and he looked at the two ghouls, now with a smile, that held little to no emotion, and felt wrong on his features.

\- Wait, you said you only heard my voice … right?  
\- Uh … yeah …  
\- You can’t possibly be sure that it was me then.  
\- Dude, we know it was you!  
\- No, it wasn’t me, for you see, at nights my soul slips away, and dances naked with the Devil.

The two ghouls shivered in their place, as the cardinal just kept smiling at them both, in a twisted way, with an unblinking stare.

\- Yo, Cardi, you can do witchcraft?  
\- I didn’t sign up for this!  
\- Oh, for fucks sake! Don’t fall for that! He’s just quoting that shitty movie, The Witch!  
\- … … … Do you mean The VVitch?  
\- Fine, The Vee-Vee-Itch then! It doesn’t change the fact that it was a shit movie, and that you fell for his even shittier lie!  
\- I thought it was an okay movie. The goat was cute.  
\- Please, I saw enough naked grandmas here to be unaffected by their horror. I mean, raise your hand if you’ve ever accidentally walked in on old people having sex in this Church!

All of them raised their hands besides the short one, and they all looked at him in either bewilderment, or confusion.

\- I refuse to believe you didn’t.  
\- You said accidentally.

All of them gave voice to their disgust, while Lux just smiled behind his mask gleefully, and laughed.

\- Come to think of it … there was a time when it wasn’t accidentally for me either …  
\- Boss … you can’t be serious …  
\- I was on chestnut duty!

The two ghouls that stood right next to him, looked at each other, expecting the other to know what he was talking about, but neither of seemed to know, from their confused looks.

\- Uh … what’s that …

As Copia was about to begin, the tall ghoul got up from his seat, dropping the newspaper, and made a speedy exit from the kitchen.

\- Looks like someone was on chestnut duty as well.  
\- What the fuck is chestnut duty?  
\- A long time ago the Clergy held fetes, where they invited prostitutes, fifty of them to be exact, and one thing led to another, and I, as eager as I was …  
\- You joined that?  
\- What? No! I was just recording the evening! I was expecting brownie points … or something … … … But watching all those old guys do it … I only got flaccid from the whole thing … I thought the scarring would last for a life time.  
\- It’s obvious it didn’t.  
\- Ha ha … yeah …

The short ghoul looked at the cardinal, who was clearly recalling last night’s events, as a smile started to creep around his mouth, softening his features, and he nudged at his friend, who smiled back down at him.

\- Hey, boss, when’ll we meet your boyfriend?  
\- You … what … my … what …  
\- Yeah, when are you going to introduce us?  
\- Uh … … … Never.  
\- You’re that ashamed of us!  
\- No! … I mean … kind of … that’s not the point though …  
\- Then just tell us about him!  
\- … … … Why?  
\- He makes you happy.

He was taken aback by the answer he received, but after a while, he just laughed softly, because it was true.

\- He really does … doesn’t he … Even if he’s a horny fuckboy! Who can’t keep his hands to himself! But on the other hand, he’s so charming. He always listens. Even when I complain about you kids. And … he looks like a Greek God … even fucks like one … not in a creepy turns into an animal kind of way … but you know what I mean … And did I mention he listens to me? He’s like a Mythological Hero written by Jane Austen!

The ghouls listened to Copia, as he rambled on about his lover, not noticing that as they listened, they were also smiling behind their masks.

\---

Late at night, as his window crept open, and a pale bony hand crept through it, pulling himself upwards on the ledge, the cardinal closed the book he held and glared at the intruder, who lowered himself back down from his gaze.

\- Oh no, did someone piss you off again, love?  
\- Yeah! I’m looking right at him!  
\- Me? What did I … do … to you …

As his hollow eyes took a quickly glance of his lover, a smirk started to form on his human disguise, as he noticed the cardinal rubbing at his backside.

\- Well, well, well, I can’t really be blamed for that.  
\- Yes, you can be!  
\- If I recall, I wasn’t the one who wanted to do it three times in a row.  
\- You could have at least warned me!  
\- Would you like me to kiss it better, Principessa?

He let his long tongue slither across the room towards the cardinal, as Copia flustered, and started to yell at him.

\- Spero che tu prenda la peste, bastardo!  
\- Oh, baby, don’t flirt so loud, people might hear us!

Knowing that the whole Clergy has heard him already, and that his asshole of a partner was well aware of how loud he was, was the last straw in their still yet playful bickering, and he hurled the book he was holding at his lover’s head. Sadly he leaned out of the way, but attempted to catch it in mid-air, only to let go of the ledge in the process, and only to realize too late that what he did was a horrible decision. Thankfully before he would fall to his end, Copia rushed over to him, and grabbed him by his robes.

\- Nice catch, love!  
\- Is it now?

He joked, but he was struggling to pull his partner up.

\- Tell me, why should I not just drop your sorry ass, and leave your life in the hands of Fate?  
\- Because you love me.  
\- Not good enough of an answer.  
\- Then … because I love you.

While his partner called him “love” and often recited poems on the subject to him, this was the first time he heard it directly from him, and it had taken him back, and as he stood there bewildered by his sudden confession, he didn’t even notice as his grip started to loosen on his robes, unlike his lover.

\- Love … CC … darling … your hands are slipping … I’m falling … Copia … Copia … Copia … AAAAAA!

Only when his name faded into a scream, did he finally realize what he had done, as he looked on in horror, and peered over the window, to see if he managed to do the undoable, and rid the World of Death, only to see his lover sprawled across the ground, his limbs in ways they should never be, as he glared back up at him. He muttered “Shit!” under his thin mustache, as he quickly locked his window, and pulled up the curtains, ready to hide away, as he still heard his partner yelling up at him from the place he had dropped him to.

\---

Copia peered over the corner and looked at the three ghouls, before hiding behind the corner once again, mentally preparing himself, as he inhaled deeply, and started to side step over to them. When he got close, he greeted them with a series of “Hs” not entirely able to muster out a “Hi!”, as they all looked at him in confusion, as to what he wants. Realizing that what he was doing was hopeless, as he couldn’t even talk to them, the cardinal turned around on his heels, then turned around once more, because he really had no one else to turn to.

\- I … need … help …  
\- You sure do, boss.  
\- No … I mean … romance … wise …

The short ghoul’s face brightened up behind his mask, but before he could say anything, the plumper female ghoul standing next to him, karate chopped him in the throat, and just told him “No!”.

\- You really came to the wrong neighborhood with that, boss.  
\- But you guys are the only ones who I can turn to!

The ghouls all looked at Copia, except the short one who was still chocking from the punch he took to the throat, and seeing him in such a pathetic state, they decided to help him.

\- Okay, I played some Dating Sims back in the day, it can’t be that different.

The female ghoul looked over at the ghoul with the rolled up sleeves with disgust, and punched him in the stomach, making him hunch forward in pain, then she turned to Copia, who quickly held up his hands in defense.

\- These fuckwits clearly don’t know their shit, so you’re only allowed to ask for help from me … Understood?  
\- Yes, Ma’am!  
\- So what’s the problem?  
\- Well … last night … he … said … those three words …  
\- And you responded with something stupid?  
\- No … worse …  
\- You thanked him!  
\- Worse …  
\- You started laughing!  
\- Worse …  
\- … What could be worse?  
\- I … may have … kind of … sort of … pushed him out a window …

He said the last part of his sentence so fast, that the ghouls had to make him repeat himself a few more times, before they just stared at him.

\- Wait … Cardi … aren’t you … isn’t your room …  
\- On the highest floor? … … … Yes.

The ghouls just looked at each other in sheer horror, and Ace finally stepped forward to the cardinal.

\- It’s okay, boss! It’s still early! The body may not have been discovered yet! I have a shovel! We can hide it! My brother also knows a guy who can get you out of the country! It’ll be okay!

Copia just blinked at him for a few minutes, before he finally pushed him away, and spoke up.

\- What are you talking about? What body? He’s … okay … kind of …  
\- He survived that?  
\- Yes …  
\- Bruh, if he’s still alive, and he still loves you, he’s a keeper!  
\- If he still does …

He clawed at his hair, muttering to himself, before coming to the decision, that asking for help was futile, and decided to go back to his room to hide, leaving the ghouls by themselves. As soon as the cardinal was out of ear-shot, they turned to each other, and smiled.

\- So, everyone’s thinking, what I’m thinking?  
\- We’re going to spy on the mystery boyfriend?  
\- Exactly!

\---

Death rode on his pale horse, creeping closer to the Clergy, when he noticed three shadows lurking nearby, closely under the cardinal’s window, hiding behind the foliage, and his white teeth gleamed in the dark, as he grinned.

\- Do you see anything?  
\- No. … You?  
\- Nada.  
\- Are we sure this guy is real? He could have just jacked off real loud.  
\- No, we asked about him … and …

He loomed right behind them, but decided against revealing himself just yet, and instead listened in on their conversation, curious as to what the cardinal had to say about him.

\- Yeah, the way he talked about him … he couldn’t made that up … or I don’t think so …  
\- Also he’s a shit liar.  
\- Yeah, that’s true. … … … So … do we have a description of the guy?  
\- Mr. Darcy in the role of Zeus.

Death’s bones shook in laughter at the description, and it would have given him away, but the cackling of bones were drowned out by the ghouls’ own laughter.

\- The dude sounds like bad fanfiction material!  
\- I know right!  
\- Tall, dark, handsome and good in bed! At least get creative, Cardi!  
\- Are we sure he didn’t play us and just mix two sappy romantic movie protagonists together!  
\- Most average love interest description in history!

As the ghouls howled with laughter, Death on the other hand had stopped, and his skull twisted, taking on a more gruesome form, as the three made fun of him, but not for long. He loomed behind them, and with his bony fingers tapped each on the shoulder, only to be swatted away, except from the short one, who turned around to tell him off, but when he saw the terrifying sight that lurked behind them, he stuttered, getting the attention of the other two.

\- What’s the matter with you, Lux?  
\- Rat got your tongue, or what?

Their eyes followed where he was pointing, as they could not decipher anything from his stutters, and when they saw the monstrous shadow with the skull of a beast, they hugged each other in fear, as they shrunk back.

“Average love interest, huh?” came a growl that could hardly be understood, as a long serpent like tongue slithered out from behind his teeth, dripping with dark saliva, lightly touching the mask of the one that was closest to him, making them all shriek, and turn on their heels as fast as they could, running away.

The noise attracted the one whose window it all took place under, and the cardinal leaned out, yelling at those who were causing the ruckus.

\- Keep it down! Someone is trying to put their many rat children to bed, for Lucifer’s sake!

As he leaned out, he saw a pile of bones that waved up at him, and he quickly went back inside, with a “Nope!”.

\- Come out and face Death with dignity, mortal!

After a few minutes of hiding, he sat on the ledge, and with a coy smile and high-pitched voice announced “The Principessa you’re looking for is in another Castello!”, then added “Go away!” in his regular tone, before hiding behind the ledge, only slightly peering over it, and shooing him away with his hand.

\- I’m sure I can make do with this maiden in distress as well!

With that he already started to climb up to him, and the cardinal squeaked, as he fell backwards, and skittered away. When Death entered the room, the cardinal was nowhere in sight, only his rats, and he leaned down to them, before he noticed something underneath the bed, and smirked.

\- Nobody here, but as rats!  
\- Then who’s this here?  
\- … … … The rat dad?  
\- Come on out then daddy, we need to have a talk.  
\- You could not have phrased that any worse now, could you?  
\- Let’s have a talk then, mommy.  
\- I stand corrected.

He crawled out from his hiding place, and dusted himself off, as he stood up, and took a better look at his partner.

\- Did you get taller?  
\- Yes, thank you for noticing. I had to get new shins, after someone was kind enough to break my other pair.  
\- Sorry … … … Wait, what did you say?  
\- I got new shins … also a new spine, while I was at it …  
\- You … you rob graves?  
\- Yeah, I already told you that.  
\- I thought it was only … like … watches … and wallets … but not bones … That’s fucked up!  
\- So, is pushing someone out a window after they confess!  
\- … So, you are angry about that.

He shrunk back, but Death only sighed, and massaged his skull.

\- I’m not … frustrated maybe … but not angry.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Yes.  
\- I still need to make it up to you, right?  
\- No … wait … you know what … Yeah! Yeah, you do!

Copia already moved his hands to undo his fascia, and muttered “Do your worst. I deserve it.”, when Death stopped him.

\- No, not that kind of way, love.  
\- What do you want then?  
\- Say it.  
\- … … … Say what?  
\- You know what. Say it!  
\- What? No! It’s … … … embarrassing!  
\- I confessed, but you don’t want to? Is that why you pushed me out?  
\- No!  
\- You don’t love me then?  
\- No!  
\- Do you only see me as a handsome pile of bones then? And nothing more? Only good for sex?  
\- Of course not!  
\- Then, what’s stopping you?

He shrunk back into his vestments, as he looked away, and muttered something unintelligible.

\- Can you repeat that, love? I don’t think I heard that right.

He mumbled it once more, and Death just leaned in close, with an unbearable smirk on his features, that just irritated the cardinal.

\- Fine! I love you, you insufferable asshole! I do! Even when you were not around, and even now when you are a huge jerk to me! I always did, and always will! I love you! There! … Happy?  
\- … Can you repeat that one more time, love?

Irked, Copia grabbed his lover by the robes and held him out the window.

\- It’ll do just fine, love! … … … I love you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to mention that my version of the ghouls are very loosely based on the ones on stage, mainly because I only have vids to go by, and even then I have a hard time telling them apart. Also they are named after the Seven Deadly Sins... there is seven of them, I ain't gonna pass up an opputunity like that.  
> Also the seal mentioned belongs to Beleth, who is a Great King and appears before the summoner on a white horse while trombones blare, and makes love happen between man.


	6. Like no Other to You, What You've Done You Cannot Undo: Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... it's been a while... I do apologize for how long this took me. Sadly university got in the way of it more than I had actually anticipated, but my thesis is finally done, and if everything goes well, I should be having a bit more free time to concentrate on what truly matters... which is of course the skeleton porn.  
> Hopefully the long wait was worth it, and chapter seven will follow this one shortly after.  
> Enjoy~!
> 
> PS: I went back and changed Copia's name to Ratto from Parassiti. Not sure why I didn't have it like that from the start.

\- I’m telling you! There was … some… sort of … thing … in the cemetery!  
\- Uh-huh …

The tall ghoul stuck his spoon into the bowl of mashed potatoes in front of him and held it up to his mask, before turning it upside down, letting the goopy substance drop back into his bowl and making a sound as it did, and he shuddered at it, ending up pushing the bowl away from himself, turning his attention back to the other ghoul.

\- You don’t believe me do you?  
\- What gave you that idea?

He rested his chin in his hand as he smirked at the smaller one behind his mask.

\- If you don’t believe me then just ask Ira! She was there too! And … and …

The smaller ghoul was struggling to remember the name, and just rolled up his shirt sleeves, letting them fall back down soon after, gesturing at it, before the taller one helped him out.

\- Ace?  
\- Yeah, Acedia! He was there too!  
\- Speaking of Ace … Where is he?  
\- He locked himself in his room, because …  
\- There’s a fucking skeleton loose in the cemetery!

The female ghoul shouted it at the two in full volume, hurting not only the tall ghoul’s eardrums, as he was sitting the closest to her, but others’ as well who were near them, drawing quite the attention to the table. But that attention soon turned to the cardinal instead, who sat behind them, and who started choking on his food as soon as he heard the topic of their conversation. The three ghouls watched him for a while, before the short one finally decided to do something, and slapped the cardinal on his back, making him cough the mash back up, and into his bowl, which earned a disgusted “Ew!” from a sister sitting nearby. He still coughed for a while before turning around and giving them a weak smile, as the tall ghoul turned his two acquaintances back around, pulling them close to himself.

\- Keep it down you two! We have company!

With that he glared over his shoulder to Copia, who stared back at him, weakly waving and smiling at him, before he finally turned around, pretending to get back to his meal, and as soon as the ghoul turned his attention away from him, he peered over to them once more.

\- Now, what was this about a skeleton? You know what cemeteries are for, right?  
\- You can go and be a smartass somewhere else, Invi! This one was alive and moving!  
\- … Wow! You really want me to leave the table and be a smartass somewhere else.  
\- Fuck you!  
\- Well skeletons are dead people. They are the exact opposite of alive and moving. I thought you guys would have at least that much common sense, but … apparently not.  
\- Again, fuck you!

The tall ghoul couldn’t hold back a laugh anymore, irritating the other two, as they tried their best to explain what they saw last night once more, meanwhile Copia tried to listen in on their conversation the best way he could as well, with rocking back and forth with his chair, but only catching a word or two from it only.

\- Look, are you two sure it was an actual skeleton, and not just some real estate agent dressed as a monster?  
\- Real life isn’t a Scooby-Doo cartoon, Invi! It was real, and it was a skeleton, and it was ooky-spooky!  
\- Right … Anything else you can tell me about it?  
\- He was also like 10 feet tall!  
\- With a huge ugly skull!

The cardinal still rocked back and forth with his chair between his table and theirs, always getting a bit closer to hearing more than just snippets from the ghouls’ conversation, and as soon as he heard that last sentence, he gave voice to his objection, but in doing so he swung backwards with too much of a great force, making him lose his balance, and ending up falling and unto the floor. The loud noise behind their backs made the ghouls turn around once more, and they all looked at Copia who was sprawled out on the floor of the dining room, earning a good laugh from a few members of the Clergy with his stunt, but not from the ghouls, who just looked at him with judgment, or at the very least one of them did. The cardinal stumbled back unto his feet and dusted himself off, and as if nothing had happened, sat down next to the ghouls, despite the tall ghouls’ protest.

\- What do you think you’re doing?  
\- Well I couldn’t help, but hear what you were talking about … and … I’m kind of an expert on … skeletons …  
\- Just because you got laid on a grave doesn’t make you an expert on anything! It just makes you a freak!

Copia would have liked to object, but as much as he wanted to, it was really unethical to fornicate on a tomb of a long gone person, especially with a semi-undead person, and the more he thought about it, the more right the tall ghoul’s statement became, so he just sat there biting at his lip, making a high-pitched squeak in his discomfort.

\- Wait! The freaky cardinal might actually know something!  
\- … … … What?  
\- Yeah! What? … Also, rude!  
\- I mean, he conspires with the Devil … and apparently naked … like a witch … That’s what you told us, didn’t you Cardi?

The cardinal stumbled on his words, as the tall ghoul next to him buried his masked face into his hand groaning “That was only a movie reference, you ass!”.

\- You really do that?  
\- I …  
\- Yeah, he’s a man-witch!  
\- … M-manwich? … L-like the sauce?  
\- No! Man! Witch!  
\- No-man? Man, which?  
\- No, man! Witch! Like a man who is a witch!  
\- You mean … wizard …

The tall ghoul finally joined the conversation again, but only to add “Copia yer a wizard.” while laughing loudly, earning a groan from the other three. As the cardinal glared at him, forming a fist with his hands in frustration, ready to strike him, but the plump female ghoul held up her own hands for him to stop, telling him “I got this!”, as she put the tall ghoul in a headlock making him choke on his laughter.

Copia leaned backwards with the shorter ghoul, as the tall one struggled and thrashed next to him, and either out of boredom or pity, the female ghoul quickly let go of him, letting him fall to the floor, gasping for air. As soon as he gathered himself enough, he crawled to the other side of the table to have plenty of space between him and the other three.

\- I still think man-witch is the correct term.

The short one decided to start up the conversation again, as the tall ghoul still coughed and massaged his neck.

\- No, it’s wizard … believe me … or maybe warlock, because that dabbles with dark spirits and whatnot …  
\- I thought that was a necromancer.  
\- A necromancer fucks with the dead … in a magic sort of way ... hmmm … I guess that works too then ... the magic way … not the … fucking way …  
\- I wish Ace was here. He is into these nerdy stuff. He would surely know.

Copia would have liked to know what other nerdy stuff the short one meant, but before he could ask, the female ghoul cut him off.

\- Enough of useless terms! They are all the same in the end! Just do your magic, you freaky little man!  
\- … E-excuse me?  
\- Enhance my hands, so I can better fist apparitions!  
\- … … … Excuse me, again?  
\- I think she means fistfight.  
\- I said, what I said! Let me fist!

As the cardinal wandered what an enhanced fisting would be like, the other ghoul they kept mentioning, whose name was Acedia, burst into the dining hall, holding incense in-between all off his fingers, screaming about the end of the World, catching not only them, but the whole Clergy present in the dining hall off their guard.

\- Oh, great! The only person in this fucking Church who I was able to hold a conversation with gone mad! I hope you are all happy!

The tall one groaned, as the ghoul of the hour jumped on their table, earning a few looks to their side of the dining hall once more.

\- Kumbaya, Satan, kumbaya!

He flailed his arms around with the incense in hand, screaming his song, as all of them watched in various degrees of horror, until the short ghoul finally gathered himself enough, and tugged at his pant leg to get his attention.

\- Ace! Hey, Ace! Buddy! What’s the difference between a wizard, a warlock, and a necromancer?

While all of them expected for him to just ignore his question and continue on with his mad sing-song, to all of their surprise, the ghoul hopped off of the table and sat down, and actually started to explain the terms, as if his insanity was just as fleeting as a sudden shower in the spring.

\- Well you see all of them are magic users, but a wizard is often used as a term for good guys for it is derived from the word “wise”, while warlock is used for bad guys, because it comes from the word “waerloga” meaning deceiver, but it still doesn’t change the fact that both of them cast spells and use magic. Now a necromancer is just a guy who fucks with corpses … … … in a magic way.

They all looked at him in shock, but mostly the tall one, who in turn was now questioning his own sanity, while Copia just exclaimed that he was right.

\- I guess you are … Still, which one are you then?  
\- Necro … war …wiz … … … Mage.  
\- I think you’re more of a sorcerer, my dude.  
\- But aren’t sorcerers evil as well?  
\- Well, they do use magic to be intimidating … and … are you not doing that … you’re kind of freaking us out a lot with it …  
\- What? No! If anything it’s a hobby … nothing else …  
\- Can’t we just stick with man-witch?  
\- … Like the sauce?  
\- Oh no! We’re not having this conversation again! Enhance! Hand! Magic! Fisting! Now!

The female ghoul slammed her hands on the table with a grunt, as Ace asked the others what she meant by fisting, only to earn another frustrated groan out of her.

The merry chit-chat of the ghouls and the cardinal were observed by the Grand Papa, noting it to Sister Imperator that they were quite lively today, but got no response out of the Sister sitting next to him, as she just stared at the bowl of mash in front of her, before pushing it away completely, and walking away, leaving the table, as well as Papa Nihil’s side. She walked over to Copia and the ghouls, making them stop in their tomfoolery, as she stared down at them, but somehow through them as well, as she gave the cardinal some money.

\- Uhm …  
\- Go and buy me something that doesn’t involve taters …  
\- Any reason?  
\- I hate them …  
\- O-okay …  
\- I was around when they were first introduced to Europe … it made me sick … I vomited on the Queen …  
\- When was that?  
\- A long time ago …  
\- Mom … Your Dark Excellency … H-how old are you, really?  
\- Twenty-eight …

Copia stared at her with a blank expression, muttering a low “Okay.”, as she left, and as soon as she did the ghouls turned to him.

\- Uhhh … is she … really …  
\- I think it was more of a joke … or I hope it was …  
\- Maybe it’s just stress …  
\- Maybe it’s just bad lighting …  
\- Or maybe it’s the lack of virgin blood …

A silence fell on the table for a while until the tall ghoul cleared his throat and spoke up again.

\- … … … Did you also just call her “mom”?

The cardinal quickly got to his feet and with a hastily said “Goodbye!” left as well.

\---

Copia knocked on the door of the Sister’s office, but didn’t receive any sort of reply, only a hardly audible groan, which only confirmed that she was inside, and that was enough for him to enter.

\- Mom?

He looked around and found her over at her office desk, lying face down on it, still only groaning, as he made his way over to her.

\- I bought you chicken nuggets.  
\- Thank you!  
\- I also ate the fries so you wouldn’t have a potato based aneurysm or anything.  
\- You’re a sweetheart!

The Sister finally sat up, and he set the basket of nuggets down on the desk for her delight, and took the seat across from her.

\- At times like these I’m so proud of you!  
\- … That’s really sad.  
\- Oh come now! You know I was just joking! I’m always proud of you!

As the Sister started to wolf down the food with such glee he hasn’t seen on her face in a while, he once again looked over at the painting behind her, and at the scratched out face of the holy son, before turning his gaze away from it once more in distain, and back to the Sister, and a small smile started to form around his features, as he looked at her.

\- Well, I did provide food for my dear mother! Risking my life to leave the comforts of the Church to the nearby KFC! … And I also talked to the cashier without stuttering!  
\- Oh no! What do you want? We don’t have money and you know that!

The Sister stopped eating and turned her full attention to the cardinal, who rested his chin in his hands and smiled at her in a way that would make him look like an adorable child, but in all honesty it did not.

\- Oh, nothing … nothing … just … I’m such a good boy lately … I feel like I deserve a little something … in return …  
\- Is this about that stupid game again?

Copia slammed his fists on the desk breaking his cherubic voice and turning it into a shout.

\- It’s not stupid! I can finally date a gladiator and I’m not willing to give up that opportunity! So, please! Buy me the new Assassin’s Creed game! If you do that you’ll be the best mom a boy could ever ask for!  
\- I already am.  
\- Then an even better mom!  
\- I’m good this way.  
\- Ugggh! It’s not fair! Even the pope got Undertale! So why can’t you get me this?  
\- You can have it for Anti-Christmas.  
\- But that’s months away! … … … Can’t I get it for Halloween? That’s closer!  
\- No.

After a few more huffs and eye rolls he sunk back into the chair and folded his arms, but the Sister ignored his little tantrum and went back to eating.

\- You know you can always get a job and buy it yourself.  
\- Uhm, excuse me? I already have a job!

With that he gestured to his whole being.

\- I’m a man of the cloth!  
\- Should have found one that pays better then.  
\- You made me became a cardinal! You’re also my boss! You pay me! … Can I get a raise?  
\- For what exactly?  
\- Uh … I bought you nuggets. … I also cook … I sweep … I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who actually works here … Please …

He clasped his hands together and looked at the Sister with big pleading eyes, until she sighed and finally gave in.

\- Well … you’ve been doing a lot lately …  
\- Yes!  
\- Now, don’t get too excited! Let me finish first! There is one job, that you could do, and I would be willing to pay you for it a bit more, but …  
\- I’ll do it!  
\- I don’t know, Copia … You’d have to wake up very early for it … It is also quite tiresome …  
\- I’ll take it!

He was bouncing on his heels, waiting impatiently for her reply, as the Sister pretended to think it over, when the answer had already formed in her head, and after a long while she replied with a “Fine.”. Copia jumped around in excitement, punching the air with his fist, before he finally realized that he had not even the slightest idea what he volunteered for.

\- Uh … what’s the job though …  
\- Oh, I’m sure you can figure it out.  
\- … Uhhh … you’re really going to put that much faith in me…  
\- Tomorrow will be …

Copia wrecked his brain as much as he could, but could not for the life of him figure it out what the Sister meant by that, and even when she attempted to help him, he was still very much stuck.

\- S … S …  
\- S-s-s-s-s-s …  
\- Su … Sun …  
\- Sunday!  
\- Atta boy!  
\- What’s on Sunday?

The Sister gave him time again to think, as he leaned against her desk to ponder, before realization finally struck him, like the head of the nails are on a lid of a coffin, and he jumped up from her desk.

\- … … … No!  
\- Yes.  
\- No … This is bad … I made a mistake …  
\- You can get the rest of today off though.  
\- … It may not be that much of a mistake then.

He left the Sister’s office, and promised to show up there the next day before the sun even rises, and left to his room.

\---

Copia opened up his window to let in some of the cool night air, when suddenly he was met with a pair of blank eyes, and he jumped back, before realizing who did they belonged to.

\- Caro? You’re … you’re early …  
\- Yes, well I could not wait to see you … You sound disappointed though … Want me to come back later?  
\- No, but you can’t stay for the night either.  
\- How come?  
\- Big day tomorrow. I need to get my beauty sleep. And with you around I doubt that would be happening.  
\- Oh, come now, love, I can behave!  
\- Really now? Even when you promised you still couldn’t keep your hands to yourself. 

Copia smirked down at his lover, who laughed nervously as he shrunk back a bit.

\- Well, I cannot help it, love, for you are so tempting and alluring. You have truly put a spell on me, you incubus of a man.  
\- I’m still very much mortal, and unless you quench thine desire to fuck, father of hungers, Aurelius, you may not enter my chambers.  
\- … … … I so regret teaching you about Catullus now.  
\- You only have yourself to blame.

He laughed, then turned his attention back inside, biting at his lip, before leaning back out the window again.

\- I can do promise a surprise for you tomorrow if you manage to withstand this night without me.  
\- Ah, tempting me again!  
\- Well, if you don’t want it …  
\- I never said that!  
\- Good choice!

The cardinal leaned out and kissed his lover on the lips for the night.

\- Say, what’s so important tomorrow anyway?  
\- I’ll be listening to the crimes of others all day and only silently judging them.  
\- … … … You’re on jury duty?  
\- Worse. I’m running the confessional.

\---

The next day Copia got up early and got the keys to the confession booth from the Sister, and spent most of the morning hours just sitting there. A few members of the Clergy who also got up at those ungodly hours confessed, or to better put it, bragged about their sins to the cardinal, who for the most part made an attempt to listen and not form a judgment on their hedonistic lives, for it was not his place, it was King Minos’.

He soon got tired of their stories and just occasionally hummed to show a slight sign of interest, and instead looked around at the carvings that were presumably left by his predecessors on the booth. Most of them were just juvenile carvings of phalluses, or stating that if you wish to have a good time visit a certain Clergy member’s chambers, but one in particular got his interest for it was the not so creative “God is dead.” quote. He pulled up his cassock and got out his blade, and added a reply “And so are you.” after it.

He smiled at his handy work before boredom set on him once more, as he turned his attention back to the confessor ever so slightly, who would still be around for a few more hours, just from a slight snippet he caught from her story. He threw his head back and slumped down the bench, staring aimlessly in front of him, before turning to the side, trying to find a slightly more comfortable position, pulling his legs up as he did, but that wasn’t any good either, so he decided to rest them against the wall of it. The only problem with that was that his cassock kept slipping down, and no matter how he tried to adjust it, it would always roll down to reveal his legs, so in the end he gave up and pulled them back underneath him.

Copia tapped his shoes against the bench, making up a tiny melody with the sound, only to get just as tired of it, as soon as he did it. He looked back at the confessor, and wondered if she even noticed he wasn’t paying any sort of attention to her. He decided that she wasn’t if she hasn’t noticed by now, and ever so silently he pulled out his phone from his pocket, but as soon as the light from it illuminated the confession booth, a shrill sound from behind him hit his ear.

\- Are you even listening!

It was more of a demand than a question, but Copia hardly even had time to register it, for he was more busy trying to catch his phone from hitting the floor.

\- Ah … y-yes … of course … totally not on my phone … or my GameCardinal69 … or anything … D-do continue my Unholy Child of Lucifer …

As soon as the confessor calmed down and went back to her story, the cardinal put his phone back away and muttered “Cazzo puttana!” under his thin mustache. He rested his chin in his hand, and with his other hand he formed a small mouth, mocking the confessor, which actually amused him, until another shrill sound came from behind him, startling him once more.

Copia quickly got to his feet and ran outside, only to run into the confessor, who shrieked about the confessional opening up underneath her, and as the flames caressed her legs, a skeletal figure emerged from the depths of Hell. It didn’t take him long to figure out who it was, and as soon as he opened the door to the other end of the booth, he was met with a now familiar pair of empty eyes, and an even familiar smirk, as his lover waved at him from the bench.

He closed the door back again, and turned around to the crowd of Clergy members that were either there to confess, or just were there to see what the commotion was about, but either way he made an attempt to calm them, as well as the situation.

\- It seems we have a Demon infestation problem … but fret not … for I have it under control … so … uhhh … it might take an hour …

As he just said that the door creaked behind him, opening ever so slightly, and a pair of bony hands tugged at his pellegrina to get his attention, and he leaned close to it, to listen to the whispers of his partner.

\- Make that two … no … three … oh, five even … … … You know what, the booth is closed for the whole day!

With that he skipped inside, but soon opened the door once more, but only to hang his grucifix on the handle, then shutting it back again, as the Clergy members just watched in confusion, already starting to whisper amongst themselves. He cared not for what rumors they will spread about him for the time being, as he leaned against the door and laid his eyes on his partner, who opened his arms wide, and mocked the usual praise said in confessionals.

\- Do you have anything to confess, my child?  
\- Oh yes! Forgive me daddy for I have been a very naughty boy!

Copia said that with just as much mockery and with a smug smile, and while Death smiled himself, a slight twitch happened around the features of his human disguise, as he stared at his lover.

\- Say those words again and I am leaving.  
\- I would rather you come.  
\- … Oh, look. I am heading to the door. I am leaving. Bye. It was nice seeing you, love.  
\- Okay, okay, I’ll stop!

“For now.” he murmured right after, only to get another look from his partner, as he stepped closer, looming over him, and pinning him against the door, making him squeak with a slight giggle, as Death scrunched his nose in displeasure, but a smile still tugging at his lips.

\- You are allowed one more bad pun, but only one.  
\- Fine!  
\- … … … So! Go on! Spare me not!  
\- Oh, I’m not going to waste my opportunity right away.

Death frowned and furrowed his brows in such a way it was comical, and Copia leaned in close to kiss his playful acts of annoyance away.

\- Oh, come now! I still have that surprise for you! I’m sure that’s why you’re here even.  
\- You know me so well, love.

Death kissed him on the lips as well before continuing.

\- So, where is it?  
\- Oh, you’ll see! Just sit down, and I’ll get it ready for you! Or can you not wait a few minutes more?  
\- Love, I’m the epitome of patience!

Copia rolled his eyes, as his partner sat back down on the bench, and he started to pull his rings off with his teeth, and when they were off, he threw them over to Death, catching him off guard, as he attempted to catch them all, before any of them hit the floor.

\- Make yourself useful while you wait and hold on to these for me, Caro!

As the last ring was off of his finger, he slipped his gloves off too, to have a batter grasp at unbuttoning his cassock, while Death looked over at his collection, picking out one from it, and holding it high above, to better look at in the dim light.

\- This one almost looks like me!  
\- I do like your skull better.  
\- Well, I certainly do too! … There isn’t a hole in the middle of it.  
\- It’s also a lot more kissable.  
\- Why, love? How many other skulls have you kissed? Should I be jealous?

Copia just laughed, as Death decided to put the rings on his own bony fingers just to see how they would look and to admire his lover’s collection even better, but soon something else caught his empty eyes, and he turned towards it.

\- Will you be long?  
\- No. Why? Are you already getting impatient?  
\- No, take your time, love. I like the view.

The mentioned view was of course the cardinal bending over, as he unbuttoned the last remaining buttons on his cassock, but as soon as he was done, and stood back up again, a low whine escaped Death, as he also added a “It was just getting so good.”. Copia stepped close to him, holding his now unbuttoned vestments together on his body.

\- Trust me, it’s just going to get better.  
\- I won’t believe it unless you show me, love.  
\- Alright!

He opened up his cassock, and put one of his long legs on the bench next to his lover to reveal, that besides his undershirt, he was only wearing heels and black thigh highs that were held up by a pair of garters forming pentagrams, which gave off the illusion of him wearing his usual shoes, and behind the garters only a thin lingerie hid his sexual charisma. Death’s empty eyes widened at the sight, rendering his usual wit to nothing more but adoring mumbles, as with shaking hands he caressed and kissed the leg before him, before moving his kisses closer to his partner’s cock, pressing his mouth against the thin fabric and wetting it. Copia ran his claws through his lover’s hair, pulling him closer to his groin, and he started to moan, but it got halfway stuck in his throat, as a sudden knock on the confessional startled them both.

\- Agggh! What do they want? I am hard at exorcising Demons here!  
\- You certainly are … But you shouldn’t have skipped in here so eagerly, love. It probably made it a tad bit obvious you were up to something else.  
\- Any suggestions on how to get rid of them, Caro Mio?  
\- Perhaps.

He got up from the bench and whispered into the cardinal’s ear, and a sly smile was on both of their features soon after.

Outside some Clergy members still remained, and one was certainly agitated, as he kept knocking on the door of the confession booth, demanding the cardinal to cease his acts of debauchery and do it someplace else, as if given the chance he wouldn’t do the same. But the only thing he got as a reply was the cardinal shouting “No denizens of Hell allowed on Sundays!” with a scream following soon after, to the confusion of the crowd. Soon after it the door swung open, as a monstrous beast with a terrifying skull appeared before them, and in its clutches was the cardinal, who appeared limp and fainted, but in a pose very much reminiscent of the covers of romance novels written by Johanna Lindsey. The members first slowly backed away, but as soon as the beast roared at them, they quickly turned and fled, and the door of the confessional was shut again.

The confessional was already small to begin with, but with his partner taking up a form of a monster made him press his whole body against him, as he loomed above him, and truth be told he was not against it, and was even a slight bit disappointed, when he started to revert back to his more human like appearance.

\- When will you ravish me like that?  
\- Such big talk, yet you could hardly handle my length like this either.  
\- Well … practice does make perfect.

With that he threw his vestments off again, and without hesitation Death had swooped him from his feet and pressed him against the wall of the confession booth, kissing at his lips and neck. Death steadied the cardinal in his arms, caressing at his long legs that were wrapped around his waist, while Copia ran a hand through his dark hair, but soon started to tug at his robes instead, for him to shed them off soon, and he complied. He pulled up his tattered robes to his waist as much as he could with one hand and Copia took care of the rest, but even then Death only just teased the cardinal, and just pressed his erection against the thin fabric that hid his partner’s own, while kissing at his flesh.

\- Stop messing around and fuck me already!  
\- But, love, it’s such a pretty a thing, it would be a shame to ruin it.

Copia yanked at his lover’s hair making him whine, as he looked up at him with a mischievous smile on his human like features, while the cardinal just glared down at him from behind his dark markings.

\- Sacrifice it! Your God demands it!  
\- Oh, when you look at me like that I can do nothing else, but worship.  
\- Then do, and I’ll show you how merciful I can be.

Death purred at the cardinal as he once again complied with his demands, ripping off the lingerie from him, and hastily wetting his entrance with his salivated fingers. With how carelessly he was prepared this time, he took in a sharp breath as he also took in Death’s length, but it also may have been from the fact that, as his lover sheathed his cock inside him, he pressed him harder against the wall, where the confessional left a print on his back, even with him still wearing his undershirt.

The pain did wane away faster than it did their first time, and even if he hissed and tugged at his lover’s hair at first, soon enough he was moaning with pleasure, as his partner thrust into him, and those moans only became louder, as Death’s erection pressed against his prostate.

Seeing as his lover was busy holding up his weight with both of his hands Copia stroked himself, edging closer to the climax, and with each thrust from his partner, his hand became just as quick, and soon enough he cried out as he came. Still oblivious to it all from the carnal pleasure, he didn’t even register as Death thrust into him a few more times, and only when he pulled him into a final kiss, as he came inside him, did he care for the World around him once more, and he kissed him back.

As Death pulled away, white teeth pulled into a smile, he pulled out of the cardinal as well, falling back unto the bench, and dragging his lover, who was still weak around the legs from his thrusts with him, and unto his lap.

\- Have I honored thy name well enough, my Lord?  
\- It’ll do.

Copia leaned close, kissing his partner on the nose.

\- Ah, such a cruel God I have started to worship.  
\- You want to switch religions?  
\- Never!

Death rested his hands on the cardinal’s thigh, playing with the straps of his pentagram garters, stating he would never leave the Church of his lover’s nice legs with a smirk resting on his features.

\- You better not, Mio Adorabile Sciocco.

He kissed him once more, but had made the mistake of opening his eyes, and it wandered to his thighs, where he saw the black seeds of his lover, and as he pulled away he licked at his lips, which his partner didn’t hesitate to point out.

\- Do you wish to the taste the blood?  
\- Wait! Is that …  
\- It’s my whole being.  
\- Your … what …  
\- Oh, don’t look at me like that! It’s not contagious! But it is blood … so to speak …

Copia grimaced, as he looked at the black liquid that dripped down his thighs, but still ran a finger over it and held it up to his mouth, before noticing something else more interesting.

\- You’re still hard?  
\- You’re right on top of me. How could I be not?

Copia smiled, as a thought started to form in his head, and he slipped from his partner’s lap, and onto the floor to kneel before him.

\- How about I show you how grateful I can be?  
\- Ah, so the hand not only takes, but gives as well?  
\- So does the mouth … and while I’m here … d-don’t you think I could …

Death raised an eyebrow, as the cardinal started to stammer on his words, and when he caught onto what he wanted, his only response was a firm “No!”.

\- Please!  
\- You can hardly handle my tongue, my length, and now you even want the snakes? Do you wish to be ripped apart so badly?  
\- My gag reflexes are getting better!

His lover was unamused by his answer, but after a bit more coaxing, Death reluctantly agreed.

\- But don’t blame me if you choke!  
\- I have no fears! You wouldn’t let me die!  
\- I would to prove a point …

Copia laughed, but that laugh soon started to fade, as he looked at his partner, who just folded his arms looking down at him with his blank eyes.

\- You actually would!  
\- No, but I’m a cruel God myself, so best start to humble yourself before me.

Death smirked down at his partner, while Copia just knelt before him irritated, wrapping his long claws along his lover’s shaft.

\- Bold statements from a God whose power I hold between my hands.

The smirk on Death’s features started to twitch, but still remained nonetheless, as he squirmed underneath the cardinal’s clutches.

\- Now, let’s not make acts that could earn you God’s wrath!  
\- If anything God should humble himself and bow before me if he does not wish for me to use my teeth as well.

He grinned up at him, showing off his teeth, and earning his victory, as Death started to wonder if he was starting to rub off a bit too much on the once meek cardinal, but he couldn’t dwell too long on it, for his partner’s question derailed his train of thought, and back to his usual playful teasing.

\- Now, can I have my snakes?  
\- Oh, love, it doesn’t work that way.  
\- What? … But you promised!  
\- I did, but you have to lure the beast out yourself.

His teases only earned him a scowl from his lover, to which he only replied with “You look so cute when you’re angry.”, earning another glare from the cardinal, as well as a rude gesture, before he finally turned his attention to the stiff cold erection before him. Copia wrapped his fingers along Death’s cock, gently running his fingers along it, earning small noises of approval from his partner, before moving his head closer to the tip of it, and licking and kissing at it, and for that he was rewarded with a more animalistic noise.

Knowing that he was doing things right, he moved his tongue along Death’s erection, down of it and then back up again, flicking his tongue at the tip of it, and with another animalistic growl, his lover’s human like features started to fade, revealing something more similar to a beast. What he kept referring to as “snake farm” turned out to be almost accurate, for it may not have been actual snakes, but intervened tentacles that took on the shape of a male genitalia.

Amazed at first by the strange anatomy, he swallowed hard at the sight of it, knowing very well that he could not back down, especially because that would give his partner way more satisfaction than his mouth could ever do, and he would do anything just to wipe that smug smile off his human like features and prove himself to him. So he moved close to it once again, taking the beast into his mouth, and slowly inching down against it. As he moved his tongue along the “snakes”, exploring them from every corner, they seemed to do the same, as they unfurled, and slithered across his throat.

Copia started to bob his head, as he got more comfortable with the new sensation, running his fingers along the ones he could not take in, but that didn’t seem to be enough for his lover, for with a growl he grabbed the cardinal by the hair and forced him down along his shaft, to fully take in his length. A fear took over him, as he clawed at Death’s legs to get him to let go of him, only to realize that not only his neither regions were that of a beast now, but his whole being. He got what he had wanted in the end, and even through the fear and gagging, it was somewhat satisfying.

As his head was held in the clutches of the beast, moving it along his cock, he was determined now to please him, so he did everything to fully take him in, and preferably not die in the process. After finally finding the rhythm of it, a newfound fear washed over him, as through the guttural growls, he was able to make out a few words of the ancient tongues, and one of them was “close”. Copia once again started to claw at his lover to release him, but he held his head firmly in place, and climaxed into his mouth, only letting go of him afterwards.

As soon as he was free, Copia pushed himself away from him, and hunched over, as the black fluids oozed out from his mouth to the floor, mixed with his own spit. After the pleasure of orgasming had started to dwindle, returning him into a more human like form, Death realized what he had done, and panicked turned to his partner, who was still throwing up his unholy seeds. He called out to him, and the cardinal finally looked up at him, as tears had formed in his eyes from the sensation of chocking, with various fluids dripping down his chin from his mouth, but with also a smile, declaring “I told you I could do it!” though it was slurred and hardly intelligible, before turning back to spitting out the rest of the bitter liquid.

The fear he had felt had been replaced with relief, and Death laughed, as he climbed down from the bench over to his lover, kissing him on the lips, and the cardinal couldn’t help himself either, as he laughed along with him.

\---

The whole morning, and much of his afternoon was spent inside the confessional, but in good company. As he made an effort to smooth out the wrinkles of his cassock and button them back up again, he felt his partner’s blank eyes on him.

\- Enjoying the view?  
\- As always, but it would be better if there was less fabric hiding it from me. It always takes forever to get you out of your vestments. Would save a lot of time for me if you wore less.  
\- I feel I wear a healthy amount of fabric, unlike you. Besides I took quite a risk for you today. Could have ended up in an embarrassing situation quite easily, because of these.

He playfully pulled up his cassock, to show off the heels and the now ripped stockings he was still wearing.

\- I wouldn’t mind if you wore only that.  
\- You would be the only one …

Copia adjusted his fascia, but made sure he was wearing it the right way around, for they used it as a makeshift clean up towel, and it had been stained on one side of it by both of them. He hoped it could be washed out, otherwise he would have a lot to explain. When he was done he slipped on his gloves and stepped over to his lover, who was still sprawled across the bench in nothing, but the seeds that have already dried before they could wipe it off and sweat, and nothing else. Death lazily looked up at him, as the cardinal held out his hand to him.

\- Need something?  
\- My rings. You still have them.

He forgot about that entirely, but he was indeed still wearing them, and as he sat up straight, he started to take them off of his fingers.

\- Is the order fine with you?  
\- Any way is fine.

He took his lover’s hands and started to slip his rings back unto his fingers, leaving the skull one for last, hesitating with it a bit, until he slipped it on the cardinal’s ring finger.

\- Should I be expecting a new ring soon?  
\- Signs only have as much meaning as we give them.  
\- Well I was also promised a horse …  
\- If you want to ride something that badly I’m always here.

He was about to kiss his hands, when Copia pulled away from him, and headed to the door.

\- Go and get dressed instead, show pony.

He left the confession booth and retrieved his grucifix from the door of it, surprised that it wasn’t stolen by one of the ghouls, but relieved it was still there, for that meant no one had come around to listen to their love making. As he put it back on, he did notice a very annoyed older sister, who despite the warnings of a Demonic beast lurking around the confessional remained there. Copia froze there, expecting a lecture from the old lady for his indecency or inadequacy, but she just whacked him on the head with her cane. She also tried to enter the booth from his side, but he quickly stepped in her way, and directed her to the other side, for it wasn’t covered in his or his lover’s fluids, but he of course didn’t say that, and only got another whack on the head from the sister.

In the end the old lady complied, and he also stepped back into the booth much to his lover’s surprise, who finally put his robes back on. Copia just sat down, and dragged Death down next to him, and as the sister started her confession, the cardinal put his partner’s arm around himself and buried his head into the crook of his neck, trying his best to hold back a scream. In return Death ran his bony fingers through his already messy hair in order to calm him, while trying to stifle a laugh at the whole situation.

\---

As the day started to end, once again Copia found himself in the Sister’s office, who had heard from the Clergy members what the cardinal was truly up to in the confession booth, and for that he was lectured ‘till night had fallen, and was promised he won’t be given any other jobs besides cleaning duty for a while again. He didn’t even dare to bring up the money she promised him, and instead just defeated climbed up the stairs, and up to his room.

As he opened the door, a pair of bony hands grabbed his own, dragging him inside, kicking the door behind him, and was pulled into a makeshift waltz by his partner, until they reached his bed with a few steps, where he stopped and just pushed the cardinal unto it. He hardly even had time to react, as Death loomed over him, but his acts of playfulness caught his lover off guard even more.

\- Ah, Demon! Came back to finish what you started?  
\- Yes … I came to … fill you further … with my magic wand … Love, I’m running low on good zingers for the night. Can’t we just skip the whole act and get to banging?

Reluctantly Copia kicked off his heels and pressed his foot against his lover’s crotch, teasing him through the rough tattered robes he was wearing.

\- For this you will surely not receive God’s grace.

He kissed at the leg that was pressed against him, before moving between it and closer to the cardinal’s groin.

\- Not even if I say a midnight prayer?

Death said so, as his long black tongue already started to slither out of his mouth and around the cardinal’s heat, earning a moan out of him. Copia wrapped his legs around his partner, kicking him closer to his cock, to sing his praises, and he didn’t have to be told twice, as his tongue wrapped around his length, earning another moan out of him, as he worked around it.

\- That might actually earn you something.

\---

The cardinal’s moans of pleasure were as sweet like golden honey, and it dripped through the walls, but not everyone was as enthusiastic to hear his voice, as his lover was, and especially not one of the ghouls, who glared up at the ceiling above him, which still held the frames of a destroyed painting. The louder the moans became the more irritated it made him, and through gritted teeth, he swore he would kick the cardinal’s ass so hard tomorrow his father’s father’s father’s and so forth will even feel it as well.

\---

Death ran his bony fingers along the cardinal’s thighs, still playing with the straps of his garters, right until his lover had finally had enough, and pulled his hand away from it.

\- Don’t you think you received God’s love enough for tonight?  
\- If memory serves me right, you were the one on the receiving end.

Copia didn’t even turn his head to glare at him and only groaned into his pillow.

\- Caro, don’t make me hit you.  
\- Huh? Are you saying God would punish his most devout?  
\- Caro Mio! Ti sto implorando! Sono troppo stanco per questa merda!

Death gave in to his begging, and just pressed close to him, wrapping his arms around him, and lacing his fingers with the hand that pulled him away from his thighs.

\- Better?  
\- Much better.

But even then after the brief moment of tranquility, Copia started kicking at his lover, demanding that he tame the beast between his legs, for it still keeps slithering along his thighs. After a few minutes more of playful shouting, everything had calmed down once again, and stayed like that for the rest of the night, as Death squeezed the cardinal’s hand tighter, pressing his cold body closer against his, and whispering against his neck.

\- I love you.  
\- I love you too. … … … Now go the fuck to sleep.  
\- Fine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing vampy boys in thigh highs, garters, and high heels takes me back. Everyone had to start off somewhere and I won't be ashamed of my roots.  
> Also after this chapter I bet it's obvious that Copia and the Sister's relationship is very much based on my own with my mother's. The only difference being that I lack an otherwordly entity boyfriend to make her angry with, but I'm working on it.  
> Oh, and the vomiting on the Queen part might be a bit confusing to some, but either read up on Sir Walter Raleigh or better yet watch the Drunk History episode about him.


	7. Like no Other to You, What You've Done You Cannot Undo: Part VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, let me wish you a Happy New Year! And secondly let me thank you for taking the time out of your life to read my fic, dear reader!  
> I am very grateful for all the kudos and comments I have recieved throughout the year, and one of my milestones were to reach 500 hits, and that has been achieved. Here's to hoping for more this year!  
> None of this could have been achieved without any of you reading this right now and again thank you!
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will come (please pray for me around 21-26 for it is my final finals), but from the "Like no Other to You, What You've Done You Cannot Undo" chapters only one remains after this. I'll be finally able to change the title, heck yes! I also have reached over a 100 pages with this monster in my Word file. I think I'm going to stat a new Word file for easier management...
> 
> Also a bit of shamelesness on my part, but I do draw from time to time including these good skeleboyfriends, so if you wish to see my arts go to my Tumblr over at FaustianDevil. I also recently started using Twitter again and you can find me at cappretino (FaustianDevil).

The sound of the rooster indicated that morning had arrived, as well as the warm sunlight slowly creeping in from the windows, shedding light to his skeletal form. He pulled the arm away that had been wrapped around his partner and looked at it now that the flesh had rotted itself away leaving only the exposed bones. Imitating a sigh, he pushed himself upwards, and as he did so, he heard a crack, as his humerus disconnected from his scapula, and remained underneath his lover, who held the bones tightly with a smile, drooling on it in his sleep.

If his features would have allowed it Death would have grimaced, but the sight of the smiling cardinal eased his disgust a tad bit. Still his arm needed to be retrieved, so he gently tried to tug it out from his partner’s grasp, only for Copia to hold onto it tighter. Death tried a bit more force to retrieve what was his, or to be precise what he was, and as he finally managed to pull the bones out from the cardinal’s grasp, he also managed to lose his balance in the process, falling right onto him, and waking his lover.

If the rude awakening wasn’t enough, the sight of an almost dead body on top of him was, and Copia’s eyes widened in fear, ready to scream, but before he could a skeletal hand was forced over his lips, as Death waved his ripped of bones around in either surrender or in a greeting. The comicality of the greeting eased his nerves, as well as the fact that his now awakened mind registered who the skeletal figure was, and Death slowly pulled his bony hand away from him.

\- You really could one up yourself …

Copia fell back into the bed, as Death put himself back together, and when that was done he crawled over to his lover.

\- Sorry I freaked out like that … I hardly see you like this these days …

He lifted a hand and lightly brushed it at his skull, before leaning in close and kissing at the exposed teeth, then pulling away and playfully booping at his partner’s nasal septum where a nose should be.

\- Still! You should be ashamed! Waking me from such a good dream like that!

Death feigned offence as he put a skeletal hand over his sternum, as if he would ever do such a thing on purpose, and even looked away from the cardinal, earning a slight laugh out of him.

\- Come now! You don’t even want to know what it was about?

He quickly turned back to Copia, and made himself comfortable, resting his skull on a bony hand, as he lied next to him.

\- Well we were back out in the fields … you know where you took me after the funeral … having ourselves a picnic on one of those red and white checkered blankets … like the ones in the movies … and like in the movies the food was only optional there … because … I think you could guess what we were doing …

Death’s empty gaze wandered from the cardinal’s face to his erection, that his lover tried to hide with the folds of the bed sheet on top of him, but not hard enough.

\- I was just getting to the good part … until someone woke me … don’t you think you should … take responsibility … for it …

Copia looked away from the skeleton, a slight pink tinting his features, but his partner didn’t had to be told twice as his bony fingers already slipped under the sheets, moving along his chest and torso and lightly brushing against his length. While he did ask for it, the action still made him jump, and a darker shade started to form around his cheeks, as he tried to push Death away.

\- I was just joking! I can deal with it! Shouldn’t you be leaving anyway!

His protests were half-hearted at best, as most of his spat out sentences started to fade into a moan, as the cold dead hand wrapped around his heat, stroking it, but he still groaned out a “Vai al Diavolo, Amore!” at him, before letting himself be taken over by pleasure. Wild fantasies mixed together with reality can be more intoxicating than the sweetest wine, and the cardinal drowned himself in it entirely.

Copia slipped his fingers inside his lover’s ribcage, thrusting his hips forward, as Death’s bony fingers tugged at his erection, but not fast enough for his liking, as the cardinal yanked him by his torso against his own, as something dark flashed behind the markings of his eyes, hissing “Più veloce!” at him. The sudden demand caught him off guard, but still Death obliged, quickening his strokes, and the cardinal jerked his head back, as he was edging closer and closer to ecstasy, and finally coming into the skeletal hand.

Falling back to the bed, still breathless, he pulled his lover’s skull close, and brushed his lips against his white teeth, whispering “God is merciful. You’re forgiven”. If he would have looked more human than dead, his features would have shown slight concern at the cardinal’s words, but soon enough those words have faded away, and were replaced with playful bickering once more, that for the time being he could not entirely take part in.

\- The day had only started and we already made a mess … … … I should take a shower … And before you get excited you can’t come! With you around I would never be able to leave the confines of my room! … Besides, you should really get going. Someone might see you. And … maybe later the evening … we can also go and have that moonlit picnic … If you are up to it?

Copia gave the skeleton another kiss, before shooing him out of his room for good, as Death gave in and reluctantly left, letting him finally get ready for the day.

\---

Another day, with yet another mundane task given by the Sister, and Copia found himself in the halls of the Church, moping the floors, as two ghouls at the end of it watched his every move.

\- There he is! The rat bastard! Thinking he is better than all of us!  
\- I don’t think he’s thinking that right now … he’s basically reduced to the janitor lately …  
\- Oh, shut up!

The tall ghoul tore his glare away momentarily from the cardinal to bark at the smaller ghoul before turning it back to Copia once more.

\- Mark my words, Luxuria! For this is the day I exact my revenge!  
\- You say that like twice a day, yet you just make fun of him. … Or is that it? … That’s your big revenge?  
\- No, I’m going to kill him!  
\- … … … Right. Gotcha. Cool. … Weren’t you also the one who was the most worried that he was cutting himself.  
\- I … I wasn’t!  
\- Uh-huh … Look it’s cool if you like, Cardi. I like him too. He’s really not that bad of a guy. He’s really nice actually. … So why all the scheming? Just bury the hatchet already and let’s all get along!  
\- You would know my pain if your room was the one underneath his.

The short ghoul couldn’t really object to it, knowing full well how loud the cardinal could be, and he actually showed some signs of sympathy towards his friend with lightly patting his arm.

\- I don’t need your patronizing! I want revenge!  
\- You sound like a broken record …

He sighed and leaned against the wall, accepting his defeat in trying to talk the tall one out of his murder plot.

\- So … How are you going to do it?  
\- I’m going to stab him!  
\- With what?  
\- With a knife!  
\- Okay …  
\- In the back!  
\- … … … Now I get why he always calls you Judas.  
\- Oh, that’s not because of that.

Confused by his reply the conversation had come to a halt yet again for a few more minutes, until the short one decided to leave that puzzling detail for a later day, and to instead focus on another one.

\- Do you even have a knife?  
\- Uhhh …  
\- I’ll get you one then.  
\- … Wait … What? … Lux!

Before he could gather himself, the short ghoul had already ran over to Copia, or better yet slid over to him along the wet floors, making his friend panic at the end of the hall, cursing his name, as he quickly hid behind the walls not to be seen by the enemy.

\- Hey, Cardi!  
\- Oh … hey … uh … don’t help me … it’s …  
\- It’s, Lux, but that’s not important. Do you have a knife?  
\- Yes. Several actually.  
\- Can I borrow one?  
\- What for?  
\- Uhhh … salami … slicing … in … the kitchen …

From the other end of the hall the tall ghoul was silently screaming as he clawed at his mask, for no one could be dumb enough to fall for such an obvious lie, but while the cardinal pondered on it for a good minute, in the end he pulled up his cassock and got out one of his many blades, and gave it to the ghoul.

\- Thanks, Cardi!  
\- Now be careful running around with sharp objects! I just moped the place!  
\- I know, I know! I won’t be giving you any extra work!

He slid back to the end of the hall, and Copia went back to his task as well, while the tall ghoul stood there in bewilderment, as he stared at the blade.

\- Are you going to take it or what?  
\- … Yeah … Y-yeah, I am! And I’m going to stab him!  
\- Sure. You will.  
\- Do you doubt me, Lux?  
\- No, I just think you’re full of shit … but that’s probably the same …  
\- I am not! And I’m going to prove it! I’m going to end his life with his very own blade! Oh, so poetic! I carry out the divine justice!  
\- Aren’t we Satanists?  
\- Then the un-divine justice! Fuck off!

The tall ghoul still lingered about staring at the knife in his hand, taking deep breaths to prepare himself for the act he wished to carry out, and when he felt himself ready, he took a step forward the hall, towards the cardinal. One shaking step after another, he turned his head around to see his displeased acquaintance, and he took in another breath, gripping the blade tightly in his hand, and he turned back to Copia, and made his way towards him, now more confident, just to prove himself. His steps had become surer, and faster, closing the distance between him and the man he wanted dead, but his overconfidence was also his downfall, for his hastily taken steps made him lose his balance on the wet floors, making him slip and slide across the hall, and passed the cardinal, who even tried to greet the ghoul as he slid by, but again by the name he hated most. To add more insult to it, the tall ghoul slid right into one of the statues the Church had displayed in the hall, knocking it right over and right on top of him, resulting in quite the injury.

Copia watched the whole scene unfold, but only had enough time to mutter “That’s going to hurt.” under his thin mustache, as the statue came tumbling down on the ghoul, for his attention had to be turned towards the Sister, who also heard the ruckus and appeared in the hall, nearly slipping on the wet floors herself, but the cardinal managed to help avoid this disaster on time.

\- Oh, be careful, Sister!  
\- Thank you, son. Now what is all that noise?  
\- It’s …

Before the cardinal could answer her, the other ghoul he met just a few minutes earlier slid by the hall declaring “I got this!”, as he passed the two by.

\- It’s … it’s under control.

Copia smiled weakly at the Sister, not entirely sure that what he said was true, but she didn’t seem to care for it much, and just told him to head towards the kitchen instead.

\---

\- There was nothing on TV, she had a snickers bar, I was hungry, so long story short, I ate her out for it … I guess that means we’re technically dating.  
\- Wow …  
\- And we are also roommates.  
\- And you are also roommates. … Does that mean I’m also at a high risk of being eaten out?  
\- I don’t know. Who’s your roommate?  
\- Superbia.  
\- Who?  
\- The possessed guy. The one who I tried to beat the evil out of.  
\- Oh, him … I almost forgot about him … Haven’t seen him in a while …  
\- Yeah, that’s because I have him tied to the bed.

The conversation between the two ghouls came to a halt at that, as the female ghoul bit her lips behind her mask and avoided looking at the other ghoul for a good minute, as she tried to gather herself as well as her thoughts.

\- I don’t think you have to worry … I think you’ll be the one doing the eating part …  
\- … … … Oh, Satan! No! It’s nothing like that! It’s for his own good!  
\- Sure.

For good measure she even pulled her chair further away from the other ghoul, as he tried to explain himself.

\- It’s really nothing weird or kinky! I just have him tied to the bed and forced to watch the Exorcist over and over again! … Now that I hear myself saying it … it does sound rather fucked up …  
\- Mhmm …  
\- The Exorcist might just reinforce the dark powers … Maybe it should be The Passion of Christ instead … Are we allowed to bring that movie inside the Church though?  
\- You completely missed the point, Ace-y!

Before he could wonder how exactly, the cardinal slid inside the kitchen, halting the already off the rails conversation once more.

\- Afternoon, Your Darkness!  
\- H-hey, boss!  
\- Oh … hey … What’s going on here?  
\- Just having a conversation.  
\- No, that’s normal …  
\- Not if you heard what it’s about.  
\- … … … Okay … But, what I want to know is … What’s that?

With that Copia pointed at the white lines on the counter in front of the female ghoul, and all of them present directed their attention towards it.

\- Oh, it’s just …

Before she could finish the sentence Copia cut her off in a high-pitched tone squeaking “Cocaine?”, that has been on his mind as soon as he saw what was on the counter, only to get an irritated blunt reply from the female ghoul.

\- It’s pixie dust.  
\- Oh … that’s a relief …

The cardinal laughed nervously, but that laugh soon died in his throat, as the female ghoul got out a straw, making him wonder if his first guess was actually right. Noticing how Copia was still staring at her, the ghoul just replied “It’s really hard to get it under the mask.”, as if that answer would help his nerves.

\- Don’t question anything that happens here, boss. You’ll live longer.  
\- Yeah … that should certainly extend my immortality …  
\- … See! I’m going to pretend I understood that!

The ghoul laughed, albeit pained, as the female ghoul next to him finally adjusted the straw into her mask, snorting up the questionable “pixie dust”, much to the horror of the other two present.

\- Would you also like some?  
\- Nah … I’m good …  
\- Are you sure, Your Weariness? You seem very dead inside. Would help you a lot.  
\- Well, Death has been inside of me a lot lately …  
\- Again, not going to pretend I even understood that.  
\- Me neither.  
\- Yeah … j-just ignore it … There’s a lot on my mind … and I’m just talking nonsense …

The cardinal went silent for a good minute after that and stared in front of him, and only seemed to come back to the confines of reality after the female ghoul snorted another line of “pixie dust” very loudly next to him, and for that he in turn scrunched his nose in disgust, turning away from her and looked at the other ghoul instead.

\- Which one are you?  
\- Ace.  
\- The one with the incense?  
\- That was only a temporary madness. I’m better now. … I’m usually the cool one.  
\- Hmmm …

Copia stepped closer to him.

\- You know … you seem to know a lot about … magic … and magic users … for a cool guy …

The ghoul started to feel a bit uncomfortable and swallowed hard before he replied.

\- Oh that … t-t-that’s just a … a hobby … nothing serious, boss … I’m no nerd at all …  
\- Oh, really?  
\- Yeah … just a hobby … like with you …  
\- … … … Why must you turn this Church into a house of lies?  
\- Excuse me?

At that the cardinal did something completely unexpected grabbing the ghoul by the shirt and lifting him slightly, scaring both of the ghouls present, but Copia’s voice did not carry anger or resentment, instead a slight hint of desperation.

\- I want in!  
\- What?  
\- Don’t play coy with me, son! I can smell the D20 off of you from a mile away! You and I are of the same breed no matter how much you wish to hide it! And I! Want! In!  
\- Oh … Oh! Okay! We can play D&D! … Just don’t hurt me … please …  
\- I … I wasn’t going to …

Copia realized that his eagerness might have come off as intimidating and quickly let go off the ghoul even straightening out the shirt that he had ruffled.

\- It’s just … not easy to make friends … especially in a place like this where all everyone can think of is debauchery …  
\- Tell me about it.  
\- Not everything has to be about sex!  
\- Yes!  
\- Sometimes you just want to have a nice quiet evening, rolling dice, and going on a grand adventure!  
\- Exactly!  
\- And maybe fucking big beefy monsters on the way!  
\- … … … This was going so well, why did you have to ruin it?  
\- Sorry … I got a bit too excited there …

The ghoul took a quick glance under the cardinal’s fascia, and was relieved that he wasn’t talking about excitement like that, yet the cardinal still smoothed out his cassock as soon as he noticed where the ghoul was looking in his nervousness.

\- So … are we … friends then?  
\- … Yeah! Yeah, sure! We can be friends!

At the ghoul’s words a smile started to tug at the corners of the cardinal’s lips, and in that state of newfound happiness he wasn’t sure how to express himself properly, attempting to hug the ghoul, then deciding against it right away, to a more simple fist bump, which he quickly decided against again, to finally just extending a hand towards him. The ghoul just stared at the hand in front of him, but in the end he shook it, a bit awkwardly though, as he was still a bit unsure of the cardinal’s intentions, but only thinking that he was weird and not that he was a bad person.

\- Awww, that’s so sweet! But can you guys be nerds somewhere else? You’re ruining my pixies here.  
\- Sorry … but it’s not every day that I make a friend … who isn’t a rat … It’s nice to just … take your time … and enjoy the simpler things in life … because you can never know when … That mother fucking whore!  
\- … … … That was unexpected.

The female ghoul nodded in agreement as Copia sneered at the sudden downpour.

\- That bitch! I bet she knew I was starting to feel happy! She clearly did that on purpose!  
\- Man, what are you talking about? It’s just … rain.  
\- No! No, no, no! This my friend is the works of the voodoo witch from accounting! The name that I curse day and night ever since I met her! The bitch that has taken every bit of enjoyment from my life for it brings her accursed being delight!  
\- Who the Hell are you talking about?

As the rain started to get heavier, and the thunder rolled, Copia finally hissed out the name that was “Cirice”, leaving the two ghouls even more confused than ever.

\- Is … is there a story here? Why the hate for the accounting lady?  
\- She was my babysitter and she was very mean to me.

The ghouls just looked at each other, both of them waiting for the other to make some sort of note of this information, as the cardinal inhaled sharply, trying to calm himself, then turned over to the female ghoul.

\- I would like to try those “pixies” now.

\---

\- Did you finish preparing dinner?

Minutes have passed, but the Sister didn’t receive a reply from the cardinal, so she looked up from her paperwork, only to see him smiling ear to ear, but with no real emotion behind the expression, just an eerie emptiness.

\- I love you.  
\- … Okay.  
\- No, I really mean it! I love you! I know I don’t say it a lot, but you mean a lot to me, mommy.  
\- Well … that’s nice, son … but you still didn’t answer my question …  
\- Can I get a hug?

The Sister just grimaced as she looked at Copia.

\- A-are you high?  
\- No … well I did snort something with one of the ghouls … but that was just pixie dust … The only thing I’m high one is love!  
\- You stay away from me!  
\- Why are you so afraid of affection, mommy?  
\- I want my son back!  
\- I am here!  
\- You stay away from me!

Copia skipped over to the other side of the desk, his arms outstretched ready to embrace the woman who he referred to as mother, while the Sister didn’t take too kindly to it, and held out a pen as if it were a knife to fend off the cardinal, while still wearing a displeased expression. To her luck the door to her office had just opened, and in stepped Papa Nihil, making the scene come to a halt, and receiving the overly overjoyed cardinal’s attention instead.

\- Mentor!

The poor man hardly even had time to react as Copia wrapped his arms around him kissing his sunken in cheeks, and singing his praise, as the Sister tore at her hair, begging the cardinal to let go of the Papa.

\- Has he gone completely mad now, Sister?

The old man tried to nudge the cardinal away from him with his cane with little success, while the Sister tried to drag him off of the Grand Papa.

\- Oh, Papa, don’t say such foolish things! He’s just … tired. That’s all!

She finally managed to pull Copia away enough for Nihil to slip out of his clutches, and she held her boy close in case he would try to be a bit more affectionate again.

\- Is it really just that, Sister?  
\- Excuse him, Papa. He’s been working very hard lately.  
\- Yes … I’ve heard …

The Sister slapped the old man’s arm pointing a finger at him for his comment.

\- Now don’t you start! And you! You’re going to bed?

The cardinal with a childlike innocence tilted his head as he looked down at the Sister.

\- Is it not early for that, mommy?  
\- No, sweetie, you’re very tired. You need to get some rest. Now be a good boy and come with mother.

The Sister tugged at the cardinal’s arm and he didn’t have to be coerced much as he obliged and went with her.

\- Don’t forget to say goodbye to Papa.

Copia threw his head back, still wearing that eerie expressionless smile on his face, and with a sing-song voice said his farewells for the day to the Grand Papa, waving his fingers at him, before skipping after the Sister, as Nihil just watched the scene with disgust and shuddered at it.

\---

The Sister dragged the cardinal back to his room and sat him down onto his bed.

\- As soon as your head clears out we’re going to have a long talk tomorrow, son!  
\- Oh goodie! I love spending time with you.  
\- Trust me, you won’t be enjoying this. Now, go to bed!  
\- Tuck me in!

She sighed heavily and loudly, but still did play along with him and tucked his grown man child into bed.

\- Read me a bedtime story!  
\- Once upon a time, there was an ungrateful child, who had a very patient mother, and without her kicking his ass constantly, he wouldn’t have achieved anything. The end. Now, sleep!  
\- I didn’t like that story very much …I would like another one!  
\- Sleep!

Her voice dripped with anger, but her glare carried even more, and even in his currently overjoyed state the cardinal knew not to test his luck with her any further, and just sheepishly replied “Alright.”, closing his eyes, and going right to sleep.

Finally obeying her without any childish backtalk the Sister had calmed, but all of the cardinal’s shenanigans still had left her with a headache, and as she massaged her temples, she left the room and shut the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, Copia opened one of his eyes to peek around the room to make sure that the Sister had truly left, and when he saw no signs of her, got out of bed, made his way over to the door, locking it behind her with a sly smile.

\---

The storm from the afternoon carried over to the night, drenching the pale skeletal figure as he climbed up to his lover’s window, crawling inside, but the sight of the one his room he had entered made him stay there at the windowsill, looking him over.

\- What are you wearing?  
\- A nightshirt. Why? What’s wrong with it?  
\- You only need, but a nightcap and a candle and you’ll look just like Scrooge, love.

Death thought himself to be witty, but nothing could have prepared himself for the cardinal’s following question, that was “Christmas Carol or Ducktales?”, as he stood there by the still open window, the rain still pattering at his back, inhaling sharply before turning around, to face the storm outside.

\- It was nice seeing you, love.

He already threw a leg back out the window, while Copia grabbed at his arm pulling him back.

\- Oh come now, Caro. I was just joking. … … … I know you meant McDuck.

For a minute he was almost convinced, but leaned back out into the rain once more, while the cardinal laughed.

\- You know I’m wearing this just for you, right?  
\- There’s probably a joke hidden here somewhere about jingling some bells.  
\- … Great … now I want to jump out the window … It’s not that, Sciocco! You always complain how hard it is for you to get me out of my vestments. Well, guess what? There is nothing underneath this here.

Copia lifted the ends of the nightshirt, and like a matador passing around a muleta to distract the beast, his lover was just as hypnotized, and slowly and hungrily like an animal crawled towards his lover, before with a swift movement caught him and lifted him into the air.

\- Ah! Put me down! You’re getting me all wet!  
\- That’s my goal!

Death spun his partner around the room, before losing his balance, and both toppling over to the bed laughing. Copia ran his claws along his lover’s dark wet hair, smiling lovingly up at him, before kissing him. Death didn’t hesitate to return the kiss, and in the act of passion already started to lift his partner’s nightshirt, running his cold hands along the cardinal’s thighs, but to his surprise the kiss was broken and Copia started to push him away, furiously pointing at the nightstand.

\- Top drawer! Open it!

Still surprised, but not objecting to his wishes, Death did as he was told, and inside found quite a collection of lubricant, and curiously, yet with a grin turned his head back to Copia.

\- I had a run in with the doctor earlier the day … We have a supply for a lifetime, Amore Mio.  
\- And here I almost thought you don’t like the tongue?  
\- I do like the tongue, but that’s free and this was not. Can’t let it go to waste like that. So shall we put it to good use?

He did not have to be told twice, already opening the lid and dipping his fingers inside, then pressing the now lubricated fingers inside his lover. Copia was getting used to the sensation of it all, ignoring the pain of being prepared for the pleasure that was yet to come, and kissed at Death’s neck and chin, before finding his lips once more, biting at it, when he pulled away to throw off his robes and sheath himself inside him.

Softly moaning as he received his lover’s cock, slowly inching inside him, before Death started to move, and thrust into him, rougher, and harder, hitting his prostate, and turning his cries of pleasure louder, disturbing the nighttime peace of the Church once more.

Death kissed and licked at the cardinal’s neck wanting to feel each and every vibration from the noises that his partner made not just hearing it, taking it in all. Copia also did not object to it, pulling him even closer, running his claws along his scalp, and when his partner ran his cold fingers around his erection, stroking it, he was taken over by ecstasy, throwing his head back, as he climaxed inside his partner’s hand once more that day.

As Copia gasped to catch his breath from the orgasm, Death still thrust into him, watching his partner underneath him flushed and covered in sweat, coming inside of him shortly after. He smiled down at the cardinal, who lifted his head and brushed his lips against his, trailing soft kisses from there on to his cheek up to his ear, and whispered “More.” into it, still breathless, before nibbling it, earning a grin and a low moan from his lover.

\- Insatiable.  
\- And whose fault is it?  
\- Mine? I guess I’ll have to be the one to do something about it.  
\- Good.

\---

When he thought the noises had finally died down from the room above, once more the moans could be heard again, and the tall ghoul angrily glared up at the ceiling, that still bore the painting nailed to it, albeit now damaged at the face.

\- Again!

The smaller ghoul sighed loudly, as he picked up the broom and started to hit the ceiling with it in an attempt to get the cardinal to cease his lovemaking, or at the very least make him quieter, but with little success.

\- Can you not yell? Or curse his name?  
\- Look … I’m willing to do a lot of things for you right now, Invi … but come on … let the guy be happy for once …  
\- I have to live with this!  
\- Then get earplugs like the rest of us!

The tall one glared at his acquaintance from behind his mask, until he sighed once more and half-heartedly mumbled something, as he continued hitting the ceiling with the broom.

\- A bit louder for the people upstairs!  
\- You’re asking a lot from me you know … not everyone hates him … I for one don’t … so be grateful I’m even doing this for you …  
\- Grateful?  
\- Yeah, if we weren’t friends I wouldn’t even be here …  
\- We’re not!

The small ghoul blinked a few times in shock from his words before speaking up.

\- What?  
\- We’re not friends!  
\- What do you mean we’re not … I thought … I …  
\- You can’t be friends with him and me at the same time! You either hate his guts or you’re also a miserable spineless traitor like him!  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- I already told you! As soon as he becomes Papa he’ll become just as arrogant of a prick as the rest! We’re nothing, but lackeys they can trample on! But if we continue to harass him and make him blunder, he will never achieve anything! And for that some sacrifices have to be made! Like friendships!

Luxuria stared at the other ghoul in front of him, before finally dropping the broom from his hands, turning away from him, and marching over to the door, where he stopped, but didn’t even bother to look back at him as he spoke.

\- … … … You’re one miserable man, Invidia. Goodbye.

With that he left and shut the door behind him startling the tall ghoul, who tried to go after him, only to fall over from the weight of his casks, as he tried to rush after his friend. Seeing as there was no way he could catch up to him, he laid there on the floor, listening to the moans of the one he hated the most, glaring up at the ceiling, blaming him for everything, including his own mistakes.

\---

\- I see the boy is well rested now and … hard … at work once more …  
\- I told you! Don’t!  
\- I just made an observation, Sister. … Like that he is very loud. …  
\- As if …

Nihil cut off the Sister before she could finish that sentence, as both of them pointed at one another to watch their tongues.

\- We don’t talk about him … or the rest … they’re gone … and there’s that …

The Sister lied back down on the bed, turning her back to the Grand Papa, while he still sat there and listened.

\- … Where in Hell did he learn all of this from anyway?  
\- It seems the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree …  
\- What was that, Sister?  
\- … … … Nothing.

Long minutes have passed as only the noises from the room from the other end of the Church could be heard, before the Sister moved her head and looked over at the Papa, staring at his back.

\- Come to bed.

He still sat there for a while, before giving in, and lying down next to her, and she moved closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder, as the Papa wrapped his arms around her.

\- Don’t be mad at him. You know how it is to be young and in love. We were like that once too.  
\- He’s far from young, Sister. … And so are we …  
\- I know …

Once more a silence came over them as they lay there together, and soon even the cardinal’s moans ceased, and only a deafening silence remained.

\- It seems he finished …  
\- It seems so …  
\- … Do you know who he is lying with?

The Sister ran her fingers across the Papa’s chest casting her eyes away from him as she replied “No.”.

\- It’s not who we saw at the funeral … Is it?

Again she replied the same way.

\- Whoever it is though … something must be done … Do you not agree?

Papa also ran his hands around the Sister’s shoulder, but once again she did not look up at him, yet now she replied with “I’ll see what I can do.”.

\- I know you will … I trust you …

He pressed a kiss against her forehead, then rested his head against the pillows, falling asleep, while the Sister sighed heavily.

\---

The cardinal lay atop his lover’s chest, playfully kicking his legs back and forth, as he mused, while Death did everything in his effort to keep the sheets from slipping off, but with each kick it did much to his annoyance, as he kept pulling it back to cover the cardinal’s back.

\- You know I forgot to close the window. You’ll catch a cold at this rate.  
\- I don’t care.  
\- Well, I do!

Just to aggravate him he continued on until the sheets fully exposed his back once more and his partner squinted at him from his hollow eyes for his defiance.

\- Fine, then! Catch a cold, as much as I care!  
\- I won’t.  
\- How can you possibly know?  
\- Love. Love keeps me warm. It brings me joy. It brings me utmost happiness. And nothing can hurt me no more. Not words. Not acts. Not nature.  
\- That’s very nice, but it doesn’t work like that …  
\- You talk as if you don’t share the same feelings as I do.  
\- Don’t twist my words like that. You know very well how I feel.

He cupped his face with his cold hands, and kissed him on the lips as Copia smiled against it, but as he pulled away, there was something on his mind.

\- You’ve changed … The way you talk …  
\- I am like you now. I’m a God among men.  
\- … Don’t let it get to your head, love. Remember what I said about humbling yourself.  
\- Why should I? All of history has led up to this moment. Just for the two of us. This moment is ours. This is our right. … I have earned it.

Death licked at his lips, his sharp tongue seeming to fail him more often, as he ran his bony fingers along the cardinal’s cheek.

\- You’re not entirely like me, love …  
\- What do you mean?

As his hollow eyes gazed into the ones before him filled with life, his words seemed to falter.

\- Well … you can still only ride me …  
\- And whose fault is that again?  
\- I’ll teach you, I promise.  
\- And will I be also getting my own horse soon?  
\- Yes … soon …  
\- Liar.  
\- I’m not lying … it’s just … Hell’s horse economy is very complicated, love … … … And I do like it when you practice on me.

Copia pinched at his human features, stretching them, earning a few “Ow!”s out of him, before leaning in close and kissing him.

\- I do like to practice.  
\- You’re also getting better at it.

Copia pushed himself up from his lover, and Death gazed up at him, as he positioned himself on top of him.

\- Are you still up for teaching me at these late hours?

He grinned up at him, exposing his white teeth, replying “Always.”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it all to the way, you are a true hero and I can't thank you enough for taking your time with this monster of a fic of mine, dear reader.  
> I hope it was worthwhile!


	8. Like no Other to You, What You've Done You Cannot Undo: Part VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMPORTANT!!!** I rewrote the last scene (the riverside one), because it was devastatingly bad and didn't fit with the tone I had planned out for Witch Image. I aplogize for the inconvenience and icompetence on my part, but it was done in the name of the greater good, which is delivering a good fic. Also two more short scenes were added after it.  
>  (See kids this is why you need beta readers, who stop you from writing when your diet consist of only absinthe and cough medicine.)
> 
> So far this year has been just me studying, getting my hard earned diploma, falling ill right after, my computer breaking down for a week, becoming 25 (my birthday was on Feb 20th... just throwing it out there), and getting ill once more. We're only two months in, can we stop with the series of unfortunate events now. Please?  
> At least this chapter is finally done~
> 
> PS. I spent most of the last weeks of January correcting spelling errors on the previous chapters. I think I've got most of it fixed. I'll come back before the end of this month to fix this chapter as well, but for now I'm going to go back to my crypt and rest.

Once more the sound of the rooster had woken the skeletal figure, only this time around his lover had been absent from his arms, and as he lay there in bed, only a small note taped to his skull accompanied him. He took it and held it up to his empty eyes to have a better look at it, and the note read the following: “Woke up before you to run some errands. – CC” and at the bottom of it a small heart had been drawn.

He looked at it for a few minutes more before placing it on the nightstand next to him, then sitting up, making all of his bones creak in the process, then putting on his dark tattered robes and making his way over to the window. His lover may have closed it after waking up, but that action was still too late, as the evening rain had already made itself into the room and formed a puddle by it, ands Death carelessly stepped right into it.

Frustrated and a bit guilty for it all, he went and placed a towel over it and moved it around to clean it up as much as he could for now, but it was still time for him to go, so he left it like that and opened up the window, only to see that the storm still continued on from last night. He peeked outside, then quickly went back in, closing the window behind him, deciding on leaving a different way than he had entered, for even entering in such conditions were dangerous enough, and did not want to risk falling from the window again.

So Death made his way over to the door, and slowly opened it, looking around to make sure that no one was around, and thankfully it was so, and he stepped out into the hall. Only then did he notice that a not so formal protest has been nailed to the cardinal’s door, which contained quite some harsh words directed at him for his overly loud exclamations of satisfaction throughout his late night activities with his partner.

Death took the letter and tore it up, and while he did that, a sister came out of the room next to the cardinal’s, and froze right then and there when she came face to face with the skeleton. She stared at it for a while, and Death even waved at her, not knowing what else to do really, and the sister had decided that it was too early for all of this and went back inside her room instead. Taking the opportunity Death quickly ran away before anyone else decided to wake up and run into him.

\---

Copia entered the Church with groceries in one hand and a newspaper in the other, and despite the short distance from the hearse to the Clergy’s door, drenched. Kicking the door behind him shut, he made his way down the pew benches removing the soaked newspaper from above his head, and using it for what it was intended for, and read what horrors had been going on in the world. One article in particular caught his eye, as it was about a church collapsing in on itself during mass, and that made him wonder and look up at the ceiling of the Church of his own.

The frescos on the ceiling have faded over time, and some cracks have also formed over the years, which have resulted in leaks, but nothing else indicated that it would be falling apart. Still it made the cardinal wary and he turned his attention over to the organ, setting the newspaper and the groceries aside, stepping closer to it, and playing a few notes to see if anything would happen to the Church while he did so, and thankfully nothing did. He still played a few more notes, still staring up at the ceiling, and thankfully nothing had happened once again.

Copia continued on to hit various keys of the organ until he cared not for the ceiling, and sat down playing a more put together melody, right until he hit a key where nothing would happen no matter how hard he pressed on it. It’s been months and it still hasn’t been fixed. Sighing, he decided to work his way around it and continued on, leaving that out for now, and just concentrating on the ones that still worked, and of course the music. Lost in the sound, he didn’t hear as a figure approached him from behind, and wrapped its bony arms around him, resting his head atop of his, startling him, and stopping the melody once more, before he realized who it was.

\- I didn’t knew you could play?  
\- After being too old to be in the chorus I still wanted to do my part, so I took up playing the organ instead.  
\- Is that all?  
\- I had other reasons as well …  
\- Such as?  
\- You need not worry about that … Not anymore … … … I was supposed to play at the funeral as well …  
\- Any reason why you didn’t?  
\- Some of the pipes are busted.

With that his long fingers hit another key that didn’t produce any sound, only now he didn’t pay any attention to it, and just continued on with his performance.

\- How long has it been like that?  
\- Far too long. Yet, we spend on everything else besides what matters.  
\- Does it matter?  
\- It does for me.

The conversation had come to a halt at that, and the only thing that filled up the room was music, and Death listened to the melody that his partner had created right until the very last note, applauding the performance.

\- Thank you.  
\- It was my pleasure. … I do have to say … I thought you were more qualified in a different kind of instrument …  
\- Really? Which one?  
\- The flute.  
\- Ah! Like the Pied Piper. Because of my rat children.  
\- No, because you are so good at playing on mine.

Copia just stared at his partner before realizing what he had meant, and he gave voice to his disgust while Death just stifled his laughter.

\- … … … We were having such a nice moment and you just had to ruin it.  
\- It’s a praise, love.  
\- I don’t want it. … … … Shouldn’t you have left by now? You’re getting a bit too confident. Someone will end up walking into you one of these days and it’ll be over for our secret.

He didn’t want to say that a few already have and just continued on with their usual playful bickering.

\- I would have … But you left without giving me a morning kiss.

Copia felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile, turning around and giving a light peck on Death’s cheek, before suddenly pushing him away as the sound of heels clicking against the marble floor hit his ears.

\- Hide quickly!

Copia jumped up from the organ and ushered his partner to hide behind it, who obeyed, but had no idea as to why, and only understood when Sister Imperator’s voice could be heard from down the hall greeting the cardinal. Death squeezed himself in between the wall and the organ and hoped it still wasn’t too late, while his lover stood in front of the small space to provide further cover, and only regretted staying there when the Sister stepped over next to him.

\- Were you the one playing just now?  
\- Y-y-yes.  
\- Don’t be so shy. You’re not in trouble. Truth be told it wasn’t half bad.  
\- T-thank you.

Seeing as the Sister didn’t take notice of his hidden away partner, or haven’t took notice yet, he decided to distract her further, dragging her attention away from him to the conversation instead.

\- Would have been much better if all the pipes were functional.  
\- Not this again.  
\- I’m just saying … I could play again, if …  
\- You just did.  
\- It would be more efficient.  
\- Are you so sure about it? It sounded good to me as it was just right now.  
\- It wasn’t. I couldn’t use it to its full potential.  
\- As long as it’s still functioning, why make changes to it?

Copia wasn’t sure if they were still talking about the organ, and for that he bit at his lip, and decided to change the topic.

\- I woke up early and did shopping.  
\- Oh, getting more and more reliable by the day.  
\- I wanted to get over with things early.  
\- In any sort of rush?  
\- … … … No.  
\- Good. I have a new task for you today. Come with me!

Confused, he looked back at the organ where he caught a glance of Death peeking out from behind it, and only had enough time to wave at him goodbye before running after the Sister.

\---

\- What’s the job?  
\- You’ll see when we’ll get there.  
\- That doesn’t sounds suspicious at all …  
\- It’s only a teensy bit more … challenging … than the ones before.  
\- Afraid I might say no?  
\- Afraid you might run away from it.  
\- I’m not as fast as I used to be.  
\- You’re still younger than I will ever be now.

They continued down the hall, and the Sister had led the cardinal to the furthest part of it, and to a door, which led right down into the morgue, and when Copia had realized where the said task would take place, he swallowed hard, and was ready to turn on his heels, but the Sister had sank her claws into his arm holding him in place.

\- See! I’m not that fast anymore!  
\- It’s because I didn’t give you a head start.  
\- I still don’t want to go down there!  
\- But you will!  
\- Why?  
\- Because I told you to.  
\- … Oh, can’t really argue with that!

The Sister finally let go of Copia’s arm, and opened up the door, revealing a flight of stairs leading down, but the cardinal just stood there in place shuddering in his boots as he gazed down into the darkness below.

\- Why must I do this?  
\- I already told you.  
\- Then why does it have to be me? Why can’t it be one of the ghouls? Why can’t it be you?  
\- Because they aren’t the ones who will become Papa. And it can’t be me either, for I just got new shoes. It would be a shame to get them dirty.  
\- Yes … they do look … nice …  
\- Thank you. It’s Italian leather.  
\- Which Papa was it made out of?  
\- Don’t be ridiculous!  
\- If I go down there, am I going to be next?  
\- Copia!

The Sister glared at the cardinal, which just made him more uneasy, and he backed further away from the door.

\- It’s not even me who is giving you the task this time around.  
\- Is it Pops? He never liked me. I’m sure he wants to get rid of me.  
\- It’s not him either. And he doesn’t hate you.  
\- Then who wants me dead?  
\- No one! … … … But Cirice specifically asked for you to get her some papers from the morgue. She said she needed it for the budget.  
\- … Cirice!

Copia screeched the name.

\- That explains everything!  
\- No, it does not! She likes you! And that’s the reason why!  
\- As if!  
\- She does! She knows you’re trustworthy and can get it done!  
\- She wants me dead!  
\- Oh, stop it already!  
\- She tried to strangle me with her voodoo powers!  
\- She just lifted you in the air a bit.  
\- She nearly drowned me!  
\- She was just teaching you how to swim.  
\- Not the second time around!  
\- … … … The water wasn’t that deep.  
\- She’s evil!

The Sister inhaled sharply, while Copia just fumed.

\- Why can’t she go down into the Abyss where she belongs?  
\- She’s still mourning. You know that very well.  
\- The times when she was Papa’s childhood sweetheart have long since passed! He moved on! She should get over herself!  
\- … Still jealous?  
\- Jealous? Me? Of her? Never!  
\- Then leave her be.  
\- The only one who I believe is actually mourning is the Countess … … … Speaking of … I haven’t seen her in a while …  
\- She’s … … … fine …

Copia wasn’t convinced by the Sister’s words, and would have liked to press further, but before he could she took him by the arm and dragged him to the stairs and gave him a light enough push that made him stumble down a few steps, but not the entirety of it.

\- You wasted enough time already! Go!

Copia looked at where the stairs led, but only saw darkness before him, and while he took a few cautious steps forward, he still turned back to Sister Imperator.

\- If it means anything to you … I love you …  
\- I love you too, sweetie. Now get moving!  
\- … It was worth a try.

Now exhausting all options to turn back, he only had, but one way to go, and that was forward, so he did just that. When he reached the bottom of the stairs another door had waited him, knocking on it first, and only entering it after.

Immediately the stench of death has hit his nose, but not the kind he was getting used to from his lover, and it made him nauseous. Pinching his nose to better make his way through the clean room filled with the strangling smell of formaldehyde, he carefully stepped around, and noticed a stack of papers by one of the tables, and made his way over to it, sighing in relief when it was indeed the ones he had come for. Copia quickly snatched them up, but that meant he had to use both of his hands, and could no longer block out the nauseating smell, and it made him cough and gag.

As he choked on the stench, a figure draped by a white sheet that lay on the dissection table had sat up silently behind him, and only when he turned around could he see that that was not how things should be, letting the papers slip from his hands and unto the floor, and the cardinal following soon after them, as his legs gave in underneath him in fear. Trembling, and wanting to scream, only the sound would not come, Copia watched the draped ghost stretch and yawn, until it finally removed the sheet, revealing that it was none other than the mortician, and not a vengeful spirit of a dead member of the Clergy.

His vision still blurred from just waking, and the lack of his glasses, but that problem was soon fixed when he put them on, the mortician then finally noticed the cardinal on the floor, still a bit shaken, and he quickly hoped off from the table and stepped over to him, offering him a hand.

\- Ah, cardinal! Or is it Papa now? Well no matter. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.

Taken aback as to how friendly he sounded unlike the stories he had heard, the cardinal eyed the hand before him, but decided to take it in the end, and the mortician helped him up.

\- It’s still cardinal … and … thank you …  
\- You’re welcome.

He then bent down again and picked up the scattered papers handing them over to the cardinal with a smile, and he gladly took them.

\- T-thanks … you know, Cecil … I was wrong about you …  
\- Hm? How so?  
\- Well … one of the ghouls … I don’t know how … but have come to the conclusion that you are … a cultist … and sacrificing people … It’s all nonsense really … Can’t believe I actually fell for it …  
\- What absurdity.  
\- Yeah … you’re actually … pretty okay …  
\- Well, glad that I could make a good impression.

Not knowing what else to say, Copia felt himself uncomfortable, and also for reasons he could not truly explain, but blamed it more on the place instead of the person before him, and decided that he had lingered about long enough.

\- It was … great meeting you … but I must go now … have to … give these to … Cirice … and all …  
\- In such a rush already?  
\- Y-yes … work never ends … ha ha …  
\- Such a shame. I would’ve have loved to know you better, cardinal.

There was a lingering darkness in the way he spoke, but he was already by the door and Copia didn’t want to think too much about it, yet the mortician still stood right behind him, and awfully close, and his next action actually made him stop, and turn back to face him.

\- What was that?  
\- Hm?  
\- Did you just … smell me?  
\- There’s something different about you.  
\- I could say the same thing about you as well.

Copia tried to get back to the door, but a hand was slammed on it, cutting off his only route of escape, and pinning him into a corner. He pressed his whole being against the door just so he could put as much distance between the two of them as possible, but that distance seemed to close as the mortician stepped closer to him, making his eyes dart in all places to find a way to escape to, only to feel a hand force his head up to look at him, and feeling the gloved hand caress his cheek.

\- You’ve changed. You are more vigorous. It does wonders to the soul and the body. And especially for the skin.  
\- T-t-t-thanks f-for the com-pliment … I-I also like m-my skin … I a-a-also like it where it is r-right now …

Something dark had tugged in the back of his mind, while his eyes still remained on the mortician, who despite revealing himself to be a monster was still indeed very much human, and that gave him enough strength to fight back against him, for what is a human to an immortal being, and he muttered “Heads up!”.

\- What did you say?

Copia only answered in action, as he head-butted the mortician, making him stagger, but to get him further away from him, he also kicked him in the stomach for good measure, making him fall to the floor, and giving him the opportunity to escape. Quickly opening the door, not caring that some of the papers had slipped from his hand, he made his way up the stairs, but only got to a few steps, when a hand had grabbed at his ankle, making him fall, and dragging him back down. Copia turned around and kicked at the mortician, who no matter what still held onto him, and yelled at him, but he could not make out the words, as he only cared to escape his clutches. When all else failed, he grabbed at his cassock, and fumbled around until he found one of his blades, and that actually made the grip loosen on his ankle.

\- I-i-if you k-know what’s good f-f-for y-you … y-you let me go … now …

The mortician stared at the cardinal, and his features twisted into a smile and he let out a deafening laughter, making him grip the dagger tighter, until he finally took up the courage, and threw the blade. Copia faintly remembered seeing red, gathering some of the papers around him, and dashing up the stairs, passing by a shadow, but could not tell for sure, for he only wanted to get out from there as fast as he could.

When he made it up the stairs, he quickly shut the door behind him, and collapsed onto the floor, as the Sister approached him.

\- See, it wasn’t that hard.

Still feeling his heartbeat in his ears, and out of breath, Copia looked up at the Sister, and had only enough strength to spat “Fuck you!” at her, before falling over.

\---

Dragging himself back into the morgue, removing the blade stuck into his arm and dropping it to the floor with a cling, the mortician leaned on the dissection table, cursing that he let his prey slip from his grasp, as the door behind him opened, and through it came a looming shadow, bringing a devastating cold air with him that could freeze the very soul. As he turned around to face the shadow, he dropped to his knees, and smiled before the beast, outstretching his arms towards him, as the monstrous skull opened wide and growled.

\---

Late into the afternoon, still very much shaken, Sister Imperator dragged the cardinal over to a different side of the Church, as he held onto a cup of tea that was supposed to calm his nerves, but most of its content spilled onto the floor from his unsteady hands.

\- Here we are!

Exclaimed the Sister, as they stopped in front of another door, and Copia took the opportunity to finally take a bit of a sip from the cup, while she informed him of his new task.

\- As a future leader of the Church I feel it’s of utmost importance to not only corrupt … no … wrong word … inspire ... not just the current members of the Clergy, but the future generation as well.  
\- … … … You want me to babysit?  
\- Well if you want to put it so bluntly …  
\- It’s because Sister Whats-her-name decided worshipping the Devil wasn’t “cool” or “hip” anymore and skipped town with the youth pastor from down the block … who looks strangely like a guy from a gay porno movie I once … … … didn’t see … for I am pure … and untouched … uncorrupted in the flesh … a certain Countess could even use my blood to bathe in it … … … Speaking of … I haven’t seen the Countess in a while … Is she alright?  
\- You need not to worry about her. She’s … fine …

Copia wondered if this conversation didn’t happen before, but couldn’t dwell on it for too long, for the Sister pushed him inside, making the cup fall from his hands and shatter across the marble floor, and the door was shut behind him.

\- H-hey! Mother! Let me out! You know very well I am not good with kids!  
\- Well it’s time for that to change! Have fun!

Still knocking on the door, begging to be let out, Copia almost didn’t hear as a pair of small footsteps approached him, and stopped right behind him. Turning around, he was meet with large eyes staring right into his very core, and he forced on a smile, as he greeted the twins before him, and they smiled back at him, that sent a shiver down his spine.

\---

A pale steed with a shadowy rider sitting atop of it made its way down the halls, stopping in front of a shattered cup, and the rider removed his hood, and knocked on the door with his scythe, beckoning the one inside to come out. The door opened, and the cardinal peeked his head out, staring confused at his lover.

\- Do you take your horse everywhere?  
\- It’s called the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, not the Men who take the Underground to the Apocalypse, love. It’s a status I take pride in.  
\- And when am I going to take pride in it?  
\- … … … One day. … I see you are taking part in a different kind of pride though … You’re covered in quite a lot of glitter …  
\- I know! Isn’t it great! So sparkly! … It’s going to be a nightmare to wash it out though.

Death got off from his horse, as Copia fumbled with his cassock, but the glitter remained stuck to his vestments no matter how hard he tried to dust it off.

\- What are you doing here anyway? It’s still too early.  
\- I was in the area and just wanted to drop by. Or do I need more of a reason than just wanting to see you, love?  
\- Smooth. Maybe a bit too much even … You must want something.  
\- Your words wound me. But, as you already brought it up …

Death reached into his dark robes and pulled out a dagger and handed it to the cardinal.

\- This is yours, is it not?  
\- It is!

Copia took back his blade and wondered just where he had lost it.

\- Where did you find it?  
\- … On my way here. … Are you alright?

He reached out to him, brushing his bony hands against the cardinal’s cheek, only for it to be quickly slapped away in fear.

\- S-sorry … I don’t know why I did that …  
\- Forget it. It was my fault.  
\- … … … Well … no matter … thank you … It could have been disastrous if one of the ghouls would have gotten to it first … or one of my children … or one of the children … The children!

Death stood there wondering as to what children his partner was speaking of, thinking it was yet another rat he took in, while the cardinal frantically looked inside the room behind him for the twins, only to find the room empty. He clawed at his hair, already thinking of the worst, when he turned back to Death to beg for his help in looking for them, only to catch a glimpse of their golden hair besides the horse, and sighing in relief.

\- Ah, there you two are! Don’t wander off like that!

He stepped over to them, while his partner grimaced and grumbled.

\- Oh … you meant actual children …

He was about to say a swear when Copia grabbed at his long tongue and pulled it out from his mouth, holding the dagger close to it, and glaring at him.

\- Swear in front of them and you’ll regret it!

He let go of the tongue, which quickly snaked itself back into Death’s mouth, making him swallow under the cardinal’s glare, and instead only just saying “Fudge.”.

\- You’re on thin ice.

Copia turned his attention back to the twins, who were still fawning over and petting his lover’s horse, while Death just looked at the two with disgust.

\- Can’t you tell them to stop?  
\- Why? You also let me pet it.  
\- That’s not the problem here.  
\- Then what is?  
\- I … don’t like … kids …  
\- … Does that mean our children as well?  
\- No … that’s different … I meant human ones …  
\- Why?  
\- Despite my best of efforts … they seem to find me more often … I’m still unsure if it’s, because they are more keen and open for things not of this World … or because they lack any sense of danger …

Copia was taken aback by his answer, for it was not what he had expected, but he did understand his sentiment a bit more, and knowing how much of a rambunctious child he was as well, he could only feel sorry for his partner.

\- Have you had a run in with a lot of unruly children?  
\- Only one. And I’m still looking after him to this day.

Death patted the cardinal’s head, while he just looked at him puzzled, wondering as to what he meant, but did not have the time to ask it, for his lover stepped over to the girls, and tried to nudge them away from the horse with his scythe, as they tried to climb up to the saddle.

\- Shoo! Back off imps! This is no pony, but Death’s horse!  
\- Awww, come on! Let them have a little fun!  
\- No!

The girls ran over to Copia and clung to his cassock, as his partner remained firm on his stance to not let anyone near the pale steed, but the cardinal was sure that he could convince him to change his mind, and he made his way over to his side, and whispered into his ear.

\- If you let the girls ride the horse, then I would also be into taking a few private lessons later the night.  
\- As if it would be any other way?  
\- Well I could always keep my windows closed … It’s starting to get awfully chilly nowadays … It’s not like I need a reason to let it be open all the time … Or do I?

Death didn’t need to ponder on it for too long and took his threat seriously, putting on a friendlier façade, and stepping out of the way, as Copia helped the twins into the saddle.

\- Only five minutes. Nothing more.  
\- Are you going to say that when you also teach me how to ride?  
\- … … … Sometimes I fear you, love.

Death held onto the reigns and pulled at it, leading the pale horse up and down the hall, while Copia stayed by the girls’ side making sure they wouldn’t fall from the saddle. They seemed to enjoy themselves even if it wasn’t for long, and even that short time was cut in a half, when Copia turned his head to the end of the hall, hearing the sound of approaching heels.

\- Hide!  
\- What?  
\- Someone’s coming!  
\- And just where?

He gestured at the horse, while Copia looked around, and in his panic just gestured towards the door.

\- Here! Inside! Quick!

Still grumbling, Death did as he was told and lead the horse inside the room, and Copia shut the door, then opened it once more.

\- And nothing better happen to the girls!  
\- I don’t like them, but I wouldn’t harm a child. Do you honestly take me for a monster?  
\- No! Of course not! … Just watch over Rosie and Posie for me.  
\- … … … Honestly who names the people here?

Copia shut the door again, and just as he turned around, the Sister was already in front of him.

\- Ah! Sister! What a pleasant surprise! … What are you doing here?  
\- I’m checking in on you. And it’s good that I’m doing that. Seeing as you’re trying to escape your duty.  
\- What? No! I just … … … Needed some fresh air. … That’s all. … Ha ha … Nothing weird. …  
\- … Did you lose the girls?  
\- No! I know exactly where they are!  
\- And where are they?  
\- Inside.  
\- Alright.

As the Sister was about to open the door Copia stepped in her way closing it back shut.

\- What are you doing?  
\- I could be asking the same.  
\- Daycare is over, so I’m about to take the girls back to their parents.

Again she reached for the door, but yet again Copia blocked her path.

\- What? Already! We were having so much fun!  
\- That’s nice to hear, but it’s getting late. You wouldn’t want the parents to worry.  
\- Of course not! But I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if I would watch over them for a bit longer! Give them a little more alone time!  
\- That’s very thoughtful of you, but I’m sure the girls would like to be with their family now.  
\- What about me? I-I’m pretty sure I’m also family now! Like a cool uncle … or … or something …

The Sister was getting annoyed at the cardinal’s antics and glared at him, and when that didn’t make him move, she forced him away from the door, and finally let herself in. Copia followed the Sister, still attempting to block her line of sight, but when he stepped inside the room as well, only the two girls were there. He smiled and leaned against the doorframe, as the Sister eyed him for his odd behavior.

\- You seem relieved?  
\- Me? Ah … well … yes … E-everything is in order. N-nothing out of place. As it should be.

Copia smiled awkwardly at the Sister, while she just shook her head, clearly not buying into his excuses, but not caring enough to question him further, and instead turning her attention towards the twins, ushering them to get ready. The two girls ran over to them, and stopped in front of the cardinal, giving him a drawing before they departed.

\- Awww, for me?  
\- Looks like you are actually family.  
\- I’m going to frame it and put it on my desk.

Copia held the drawing close to his chest, while the Sister tried to tug at it lightly to take a better look at it, and the cardinal complied showing it to her.

\- Not bad … just … What is that thing?  
\- What thing?  
\- That one. The one behind you.

As Copia inspected the drawing closer, he also noticed what the Sister was pointing at, which was a shadowy figure behind him, clearly a last minute addition to the piece, that could be non-other than his lover.

\- Uh … shadows … clearly …  
\- Is that so?  
\- Yes!  
\- Well, I’m no artist. I believe you. It does look like the thing used to draw too.

Copia looked at the Sister with a puzzled expression, before turning his attention back to the drawing, and brushing his gloved fingers across the part with him and the shadowy being, muttering to himself.

\- What did you say?  
\- N-nothing … it doesn’t matter …

He folded up the drawing for now and put it in his pocket, as the two girls hugged him and said their goodbyes, which seemed to distract him from the questions that lingered in the back of his mind, but not as much when the Sister turned to him once more, and informed him that he still had to mop the halls of the Clergy.

Surprised, and very much shocked, that he would still be given tasks at this hour, he tried to reason with the Sister, but of course she did not want to hear any of it, saying her usual lines that it is a necessity to keep things orderly if one wants to become Papa and if the cardinal doesn’t want to she can always find someone else, and in the end, defeated, he agreed to everything, and did as he was told.

\---

When the day was done, Copia was content that he had enough strength in his body to drag him to his room, but not enough to talk anymore, and just motioned with his hand and made some unintelligible noises for his partner to move out of the way, as he collapsed onto the bed. Death just stared at the cardinal, who threw his biretta to the side and made an attempt to remove his boots with his feet, but with little to success, and he decided to help him.

\- I guess this means no cuddling tonight.

Copia just mumbled against his pillow, only half awake and half alive from all the work he had done the day, as Death tucked him in and lay down next to him, when suddenly the cardinal sprung up.

\- Kids!  
\- Oh, no! They’re still here?  
\- No … my kids … ours … I need to … feed … I forgot … shit …

He tried to climb over his lover, when he grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him back down.

\- No, you need to rest.  
\- But … they haven’t eaten ...  
\- I can feed them.

Copia looked back up at Death with a bit of concern, which seemed to offend him.

\- What? It can’t be that hard to take care of a few kids.  
\- A … few …  
\- Okay, a lot of kids. But I’m sure I can handle it. Just tell me what to do.

Still unsure about leaving his precious rat children to the mercy of his partner, Death, but when weariness caught up to him once more, Copia gave in.

\- Alright … you see the cabinet … that’s where I keep the food … just make sure you do things in the right order … otherwise they’ll complain … Ratrigo is first …  
\- That’s the fat one?  
\- Yes … then Rathias … for he is royalty … but foreign … so make sure he doesn’t get what the rest eats …  
\- If Rathias is royalty, what does that make Ratrigo?  
\- Pope.

Death just raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, for he couldn’t really say anything to that.

\- He also has two kids … Cesarat and Lucratzia … make sure you keep them apart … even if they want to be together … and … watch out for Ratcesco … he’s mean … especially to Loratzo … and …  
\- You know I think I can figure it out. It’s all just politics after all.

He got up from the bed and was ready to make his way over to the cabinet, when he felt a slight tug on his tattered robes.

\- Wait!  
\- What now, love?  
\- Read them a story as well … it helps them fall asleep … please …

A smile tugged at his lips as he replied “Will do.”, before tucking his lover back to bed and kissing his forehead, reassuring him that he has everything under control. Although not even half an hour had passed, when Death lightly shook the cardinal from his slumber to announce that he may have lost Naples and could use some help, before falling right on top of him.

\---

The following days followed a similar pattern in events, as the Sister gave the cardinal more tasks he could handle, until the end of it all he wanted nothing more than to just rest, leaving the caretaking of his rat children to his partner. While he struggled to get into the new routine of things, Death seemed to learn how to handle things on his own, even waiting for him by the door to help him into his nightshirt and carrying him over to the bed, so he wouldn’t have to do those final steps on his own, then taking care of the feeding and the story time of the young ones.

As the nights before, Copia lay in his bed exhausted, keeping half an eye on his lover for a little while to make sure he was doing things right, and when he was sure he soon after rolled to his side, turning his back to him, as sleep started to overtake him. He closed his eyes, and breathed in softly, but the sound of a thin voice close to his ear had woken him, and he looked back over his shoulder.

\- Did you say something?

Death turned around, a confused expression on his human like features, as he replied with a “No.”.

\- Must be imagining things then.

He decided not to dwell on it, and rolled back to his side again, but again he heard those thin whispers. Copia tossed and turned, trying to block out the noise of the conversation in every possible way he could, yet nothing seemed to work, so he had no choice, but to listen, and as he did, he didn’t look at his partner as the source, instead at his children.

\- When is dad going to play with us again? I do not like his friend.  
\- I know. He smells like a grave.  
\- He looks like he came out of one too.

Copia slowly sat up, as he just stared at the snickering rats, before joining their conversation, chastising them for what they just said about his partner. The two rats looked at each other, before one of them approached the cardinal, and asked if he could understand them, and he replied with a “Yes.”, and that is when his eyes widened in shock, realizing that he was indeed having a complete conversation with his rats.

\- Thanatos!  
\- What did I do now?  
\- I commune with the rats!  
\- Yes … I know … it’s really cute when you do it …  
\- No! I mean, I understand them! I can talk to them!  
\- … That’s an interesting development.

As Copia still tried to gather himself from his newfound ability, more and more of his rat children started to surround him to talk to him, while Death just sat at the edge of the bed, watching the scene unfold.

\- I can’t remember if previous Horsemen had abilities like yours, but I’m certain we could use it for something.  
\- What exactly?  
\- Well … maybe you could ask them to … help out a bit … with the chores …  
\- Isn’t that child labor?

Many of the rats also gave voice to not wanting to work with such furious squeaks that the cardinal had to cover his ears, while he also made attempts to calm them, but Death had got to it first.

\- Come now kids! Do you not want to help your dad?

At his words the rats turned to each other, discussing the matter amongst themselves, while Copia was still clearly unsure about it, as well as the fact that he didn’t just go mad from overworking himself and was just hearing things. Death noticing this, gently pulled the cardinal’s hand away from his ears, kissing at them.

\- They’re not children if they are so invested in politics.  
\- I know … but I can’t just force them to do the work for me …  
\- Asking for help when needed is not a sin, love.  
\- I’m still unsure … I could always do things on my own …  
\- I’m sure that was because the workload wasn’t as straining back then.  
\- … … … Do you think mother is behind all this?  
\- I’m sure she figured out that I’m around, so I wouldn’t put it past her.

Copia lowered his gaze to the rats as he pondered, when Death pulled his hands back up to his thin lips and kissed them again, making him look back up at him once more.

\- Come now, Cinderella! Do you not want to attend the ball?

First confused, then amused, the cardinal smiled as he replied “Well, I sure do love balls.”, when a few of his rats started to protest at their blatant flirting in front of them, making him even more amused.

\---

The next day, he put his rat children to work, and what took him nearly a whole day, was finished in less than an hour. Dumbfounded, and maybe even a slight bit aggravated by this sudden turn of events, the Sister had no other choice, but to give the cardinal his old office job back, now that cleaning and cooking were out of the question. He almost even looked forward to it, if it weren’t for the fact that the months he spent to prove himself as a janitor rather than Papa, just made the paperwork pile up.

Most of his morning was spent with readjusting himself to the office life, which just meant staring at the stack of papers in front of him, trying to figure out the best solution, that could be either tackling things chronologically, or starting with the most recent ones, only to just end up not doing anything at all besides playing on his phone. It’s not like anyone bothered to check up on him before, and didn’t expect for things to change now either, and he usually finished his work unlike the rest of the Clergy members, so he just laid back in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk, and playing games.

Only this time someone did indeed came, and appeared from the shadows behind him even, and as Copia looked up at the skeletal figure that loomed over him there was no alarm in his voice, but just a genuine surprise.

\- Caro? What are you doing here? You’re really starting to become reckless, coming and going like this. No wonder we were found out.

Not caring for his partner’s accusations, Death already started to take off his robes, while Copia watched.

\- Oh! You came here for that … You know I’m still at work … and someone could come in anytime … but if you can wait for half an hour it’ll be lunch break … the coast should be clear then … and …

Death ripped at his dark robes revealing his ribs, as well as a rat using his insides as a playground, making the cardinal realize what he truly came for.

\- Oh … opps … Sorry! It won’t happen again!

He quickly took the rat out from his ribcage, scolding it for using his lover like a jungle gym, and smiling back up at Death awkwardly.

\- If it means anything, I’m glad we’re dating. You have multiple uses and one of them is entertaining the kids.

Death wasn’t amused, but the cardinal’s next sentence was somehow able to twist his skull into a glare.

\- Do you think if we pour water down your neck you’d be like a waterpark? … … … Okay, no need to look at me like that. It was just a simple question.

He put his rat down and held up his hands in defense before running his long fingers along his ribs.

\- And while you’re here … maybe you could provide me with some entertainment as well … Don’t you think?

He couldn’t stay mad at him for too long, and he bent down, only to be suddenly yanked and shoved under the desk, as the door swung open behind him. Desperately wanting to crawl back into the shadows, he made an attempt to escape, only for the cardinal to panic, and end up kicking him back under, only with such force that his skull snapped off from his neck, and landed in Copia’s lap, making him produce a high-pitched squeak in horror, but that sudden fright was nothing compared to the way the Sister addressed him.

\- Copia! My sweet little baby boy!  
\- … A … Am I in trouble?  
\- Not unless you refuse to help your dear mother.

Sister Imperator walked over to his side, with a slight skip, only for her smile to waver as she noticed the skull in the cardinal’s lap.

\- What’s that?  
\- … W-what’s what?  
\- That.  
\- Oh … this … t-this is … my emotional … support … skeleton …  
\- That’s just a skull.  
\- I … I’m paying for it … in parts …

She decided not to question it further and decided to change the subject back to what she originally approached him for, and pulled out the tablet from behind her back, and with a sugary sweet voice asked the cardinal for help, only to get a bored look out of him as soon as he saw the device.

\- What is it this time?  
\- It logged me out of Facebook again.

Copia rolled his eyes and sighed, just holding out his hand, and the Sister handed the tablet over to him.

\- If I help you log in, will I be traumatized by old people porn again?  
\- Oh, come now! I’m too old for such things!  
\- You weren’t old for it last week.

He mumbled that to himself, but it was still loud enough for the Sister to hear, which just rewarded him with a slap on the back of his head.

\- Ow! Child abuse! I’m going to call the feds!  
\- Nice try, but you are over 18. I can legally slap you now.  
\- I don’t think it works like that.

The Sister still held up the back of her hand for him to see and he understood, turning his attention back to the tablet, scratching at his head.

\- Uh … what e-mail did we use for you again … I can’t remember …  
\- What?  
\- E-mail, woman, your e-mail.  
\- … You need that to log in? … I thought the password was enough.

Copia at that, placed the tabled down gently on the desk, and slowly turned towards the Sister, trying his best to bite at his tongue to not call her any names.

\- If there are two spaces … on the log in screen … why … why did you think you’d only need to fill out one …  
\- I didn’t notice!  
\- They are right next to each other! How stupid do you have to be, ma!

With that he couldn’t hold it back any longer, and he burst out into hysterics, as the Sister just furiously took back the device, chastising him for making fun of his mother like that, before storming off, and shutting the door loudly behind her. Yet Copia cared not for any of her scolding, he just laughed, and laughed, until he found himself on the floor, and continued to laugh some more. The skull from his lap rolled over to his skeletal partner, who put it back unto his atlas, and crawled over to the cardinal, who still struggled to keep a straight face, looking up at him with a wide smile.

\- I doubt anyone will bother us now.

Copia pulled him down, and kissed at his white teeth, and as he pulled away, Death trailed his bony hands across his lips, which he took in his mouth, only to regret it soon after, as he turned pale at the sound of a crack, and felt his lover’s detached phalanx in his mouth. He quickly shoved Death off of him, sitting up and spitting out the bone, trying to attach it back unto his partner.

\- Y-you know … let’s … let’s wait with this until night comes … and when you are less delicate … and more meaty …

No argument was made, as they both agreed on it, and awkwardly said their goodbyes for the time being.

\---

When night had fallen, all the children have been fed and put to bed, leaving the two parents fondly smiling at them, before turning their attention to one another, their faces only illuminated by the silver moonlight crawling in from the window. Copia rested his hands on his partner’s chest, craning his neck, as he gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

\- I missed this.  
\- It’s only been a week, Caro.  
\- I know … I just never thought we would switch places … With me raising the kids and all …  
\- You weren’t half bad at it. They even stopped calling you names now. If only you wouldn’t have added to their vocabulary.  
\- … I’m a bad influence. You know that.

He rested his skull against the cardinal’s forehead closing his eyes.

\- Are you talking about them or me?

He refused to reply, and Copia wrapped his arms around his neck in an embrace.

\- I haven’t broken the rules. I’m only familiarizing myself with my powers. There is nothing wrong with that.

Again he refused to reply, and Copia pulled away, taking his hands instead, and leading him away from the window and over to the bed.

\- Come now. I have a surprise for you for all those missed nights.

\---

Divinity lies in luxury, and that meant the naked bodies lying across from each other on the bed, only to be covered by a thin gold silk sheet, as on top of it and next to them lay various grapes and cheese on plates. Death dragged his hollow eyes across the scene with disgust, before fixing his gaze on his partner.

\- You know that I hate it when you eat in bed.  
\- We usually make a bigger mess together. So why deny me this pleasure, Caro Mio?

Death just frowned and mumbled something to himself, as Copia picked up a grape and held it up to his mouth pulling the fruit off of its stem with his teeth, continuing the conversation while eating and his mouth full, just adding to his lover’s frustration. He could barely get a sentence out, as Death yelled “Swallow damn it! Don’t spit!”, making him hastily do as he was told, coughing soon after. Copia beat at his chest and coughed a few more times, and when everything was in the right place again, he only picked at the berries, pouting at Death.

\- I just wanted to make you feel a bit like home with all this.  
\- You mean home as in Hell?  
\- … … … I didn’t think this through then. Is there no fancy word for it?  
\- Like … Hades?  
\- Is that not a person?  
\- It’s also the place. You know not every craze was done by white suburban moms first. Some gods did it before them. That also includes naming your kids after places.  
\- … Does that mean you have met gods?  
\- Who is to say if I have or just got very lost in the Iliad?

Death smiled smugly as he dodged his partner’s question, who just glared at him, and flicked one of the grapes at him, but he caught it with his long tongue before it could hit him.

\- If there are other Gods besides us, I will gladly trade you for another.  
\- And who would take my place, love? Hypnos?  
\- Your twin? No, I am sure he would be just as bad as you. I would take Zeus. I heard he is good in bed.  
\- Are you trying to say I’m not? Or do you really wish for me to take on the form of a beast and ravish you like such?  
\- Perhaps.  
\- A golden shower could be more easily arranged.  
\- Gross!

Copia threw another berry at Death, and yet again he caught it with his tongue, smirking back at him.

\- All this talk about gods, but you did not even bother to worship me.  
\- And just who you might be?  
\- You tell me.

Copia rested his head in the palm of his hand as he looked up at his lover, who took the grapes away from him, and picked at the berries now himself, before telling the cardinal to pass the wine.

\- Will you answer then?  
\- … Perhaps.

Mischief gleamed in his hollow eyes and Copia noticed, but he still rolled over to the edge of the bed and reached down to grab the wine and the glasses next to it. After pulling the cork out from the bottle with his teeth and spitting it out, he poured out the wine for the both of them, and handed over one to his partner, who in turn gave him a laurel made by the grape stems, and clinked the glasses together.

\- Dionysus.  
\- … The only god that was killed?  
\- But he was reborn. For there are only two driving forces in this world, which are sex and death. And that means us, love.

He leaned close to the cardinal and kissed him, tasting the wine from his lips rather than the glass, and when he pulled away Copia just smiled at him.

\- That is Eros, not Dionysus.

Death stared into the cardinal’s eyes, as he replied.

\- Eros has nothing to do with me … You on the other hand …  
\- It’s true that Dionysus did have more to do with Hell than Eros.

Still not tearing his empty gaze from his lover’s, he ran his bony fingers along the cardinal’s chest, resting it above his heart.

\- I do hope you won’t be torn apart …  
\- If anyone gets to eat me it’s you.  
\- … So you’ll make do with me in the end? That’s reassuring.  
\- It’s the least I could do to become a God and a Life Eternal, and if I have to spend it with someone, I won’t mind it be you.

Death’s hand trembled as he pulled it away from his lover’s chest, finally tearing his hollow eyes away from him, and looking at his still full glass. He then sat up, letting the silk that covered what little of him slip off, and he towered over the cardinal.

\- You still haven’t been baptized into godhood. It’s high time I fix that.  
\- … Wait. … W-what? … What are you talking about?

Copia then saw as Death’s bony hands started to slowly tilt the glass with the wine above his head, and he immediately started to protest his idea, but his partner ignored it, and poured the wine over him with a smile.

\- Fucker! It went right up my nose!

He snorted in hopes of clearing out his nostrils and wiping the wine from his face, while Death just drew a pentagram above him saying a fake prayer in Latin. While there wasn’t much left in his glass, the cardinal decided to return the favor, and splashed the remains in his lover’s face, which took him by surprise, but not as much as Copia, as the wine dripped out from Death’s hollow eyes like a fountain.

\- T-there’s … really … n-nothing there …

He reached up to Death’s eyes and ran his fingers around and found the sockets of it completely empty. He would have continued on if Death would have not pulled his hand away, making it obvious that he was annoyed by the act.

\- … S-sorry.

Death let go of the cardinal’s hand, and moved between his legs, lifting the silk sheets, and turning over the remaining plates, as he positioned himself.

\- For this it’s only fair that I also get to explore a hole of yours.

Copia looked at his partner with a grimace, and threw his head back with a groan, while Death just smirked at his own joke.

\- Is that really the best you could come up with?  
\- Was it that bad?  
\- I’m starting to like you more when you are more bones than man. You don’t talk.  
\- But that limits my abilities to be with you.  
\- We did make some discoveries about that today, didn’t we?

Copia smiled at him showing off his teeth, and Death leaned over him, brushing his finger along his lips once more, and the cardinal gladly took the finger in his mouth again, only biting down on it, and hard enough to draw out the black blood.

\- Oh, dangerous.  
\- You have no idea.  
\- And here I thought you were submissive.  
\- I’m the one who rides you and broke you in, show pony.  
\- I do like it when you do that.

He caressed his thigh, before resting his bony hand on his ass and squeezing it, making the cardinal playfully kick him away with his leg, before the smile faded from his lips, as he lay back down again.

\- What’s the matter?  
\- Nothing … it’s nothing …  
\- Come on! Tell daddy what’s bothering you!  
\- Aside from the fact that you just called yourself daddy?

He kicked him lightly again before sitting up once more.

\- Are you not bored?  
\- Of what?  
\- Doing it … the same way … in the same position …

Death feigned surprise as he exclaimed “There is more than one position!”.

\- Sciocco!

This time he was prepared and held down his leg before he could attempt anything with it.

\- So … That’s it? You just want to experiment?  
\- I thought you wouldn’t be into it.  
\- Love, I’ve been around since mankind’s birth. I know what boredom feels like. What would you like?  
\- Uhhh … I didn’t think that I would have to choose … I’m still new to all this …  
\- You’re the one who brought it up.  
\- I know, I know, it’s just … D-do you know the sex number?

He couldn’t manage to hold back a laughter as he tried to pretend dumb and splutter out “No, what’s that?”, while Copia just glared at him flustered.

\- Spare me the act!  
\- Okay, okay, 69 it is! … … … How do you want to do it?  
\- W-w-what do you mean by that?  
\- Do you want to do it sideways? Or one on top, one on the bottom? If yes, then do you want to top? Or …  
\- Ah, stop! I didn’t knew you were such an expert!  
\- I’ve been around.  
\- … … … I want to be on top.

After saying that, and seeing his partner lay down, waiting for him to get into position, his confidence seemed to dwindle. He also forgot to take into account that, even with his partner changing around his bones, and his height fluctuating a lot, he was still mostly taller than him, and after such a long time, he was actually trying to do math in his head, which just translated to his lover as lost and confused.

\- What’s wrong? Want to be bottom instead?  
\- N-no … it’s just … I’m short … Can it work like that?  
\- … I can take out a few bones if you want.  
\- … … … Please, don’t!

That seemed to urge him to finally crawl onto him, not wanting to turn their lovemaking into a game of operation. As he was above him, his face close to his crotch, and the cock that he almost chocked on not that long ago, albeit at that time it wasn’t as human genitalia shaped, he looked back at Death.

\- Are you going to stay like this or should I prepare my gag reflexes?  
\- Weren’t you the one who said you could handle it?

Death stuck his long black tongue out at him, and his partner in returned scowled, showing off his teeth, before turning his attention back to his cold length, and taking it into his mouth. As he did so he felt his lover’s tongue wrap around his own cock before taking it into his mouth, and Copia started move his head slowly up and down, taking him in inch by inch.

While he bobbed his head along Death’s length, working it into a full erection, his partner just ran his tongue around his cock, and caressing his thighs with his bony hands. Not being satisfied with just that, he took his erection out of his mouth, wrapping his fingers around it instead, and trailing his tongue at the side of his shaft, to make it easier for him to thrust into his mouth.

The sudden shift caught him by surprise, as Copia fucked into his mouth, making him do more than just tease, and he moved his head along to the rhythm of his partner’s thrusts. Seeing as Death was taking his share in the work as well, he brushed his mouth along his length, tickling it with his thin mustache, as he left kisses along his cold thick length.

Copia just kept on running his fingers and tongue along his lover’s cock, letting him work for it, and he did as he hungrily took in his thrusts, and he moaned from the pleasure, continuing on, until he came into Death’s mouth. After he finished, he took Death’s shaft back into his own, not letting him be unfulfilled either, while his partner moved to his anus, licking at it, with his saliva still mixed together with his seeds.

Moving his head along his erection once more after coming was hard enough, but feeling Death’s long tongue inside of him, pleasuring him further, made him moan against his cock, which just added fuel to the flame, as it was music to his partner’s ears, and he felt the human like anatomy unfurl in his throat. Terrified of what happened before, Copia wanted to tear his head away, but Death bucked into him, and he had to move along to his rhythm, until he thrust into him enough, and climaxed into his mouth as well.

\---

\- He wasn’t as loud this time around.  
\- See! He can learn!  
\- … Sister.

Papa Nihil was unamused, and Sister Imperator knew that very well, even without having to look at him. He lay back down on the bed, wrapping his arms around the Sister, kissing at her shoulder.

\- Didn’t you promise to take care of it?  
\- I did … or I thought I did … I’m starting to run out of options … I even had to give his old job back to him …  
\- Are you not forgetting something?

She turned her head to him, but could not look him in the eye for long, and turned away from him once more.

\- I didn’t want it to come to this.  
\- It’s for his own good, Sister. You and I both know that. He is not like us. And that thing is best kept outside of the Church. Where it could do no harm to any of us.  
\- I know …

She turned over to him, and kissed at his cracked, rough lips, assuring him that she will do what is best for the Clergy, as well as them, and smiled at him. In turn Nihil reciprocated the kiss once more, trusting in the Sister’s decision. As he lied back down, closing his eyes, and the smile on the Sister’s lips started to falter, as she pressed her body closer to him, sighing heavily against it.

\---

The unholy seeds dripped from his mouth across his chin, as he sat on top of Death, glaring down at him, while he just mischievously smirked up at him, stating that he just got a bit too excited, earning himself a hand gesture from the cardinal that universally meant “Fuck you!”. With that he got off of him, making Death quickly sit up, asking where he was going.

\- Shower.

Copia was almost at the bathroom door, when he turned his head around to see his lover right behind him, and it was his turn to ask where he was going, and he gave the same answer as he did minutes before. He stared at him unamused, before quickly stepping inside and locking the door behind him, startling Death.

After the surprise had faded, he softly knocked on the door, and Copia opened it enough just to glare back out at him.

\- Can’t we shower together?  
\- If we do that I doubt we would get clean.

He shut the door again, but not before smiling smugly at Death, and making sure he saw it, and soon after another knock was heard, and he opened it slightly again.

\- I love you.  
\- Not good enough.

The door was shut on him once again, but he still refused to give up, and knocked on it a third time, and yet again it opened ever so slightly. When Copia peeked out through the gap, Death got onto his knees, and put his hands together in a prayer.

\- Oh, my gracious and merciful Lord, who I have devoted myself to, hear my prayers, for I am your humble servant, even if I have sinned, and came inside you without warning, with my …

The door was shut on him before he could finish, and he gave up completely, clawing at the door, and whining.

\- I thought you wanted to be gracious to me, my Lord! For all those nights I have spent raising and looking after your flock! Don’t I get a little compensation?

The only reply he got was “You lost your chances, Sciocco! But I’m sure you can figure out a few ways to stay in God’s good grace.” in a saccharine voice.

\---

The following night, Death scaled the wall up to the cardinal’s window, and when he opened it, he decided to remain by the windowsill, enjoying the view.

\- Already getting into position, love?

Copia mumbled a few curses under his thin mustache, but aside from that didn’t pay much attention to his partner, and remained on his hands and knees on the floor trying to reach under one of the cabinets, and Death stalked to him closer.

\- What are you up to?  
\- Raising kids! Why? What does it look like?  
\- … An invitation?  
\- Ha ha very funny! Look what these Little Devils did!

He held up his soiled shoe, and just the smell was enough for Death to scrunch his nose.

\- Some of them have started to rebel and refuse to work!  
\- Teenagers.  
\- They also complain about us making too much noise! The gall! They are just as loud!  
\- But last night you held back.  
\- I know! They don’t appreciate my efforts! … They also started to call you names again.  
\- Those …

Copia held up a finger, warning him not to finish that sentence, because as much as he was angry with the rats, they were still his babies he was talking about, and instead of cursing, Death grabbed the cardinal’s hand, dragging him away.

\- Let’s go the graves. We can make as much noise there as we want. The dead do not complain.

\---

Outside, under the silver grey moonlight, Copia pressed Death against the gravestone, kissing him with fervor, as his lover’s bony hands rested on his ass, squeezing at it, and pulling him closer on his lap to his crotch, and closer to his erection. Copia only pulled away to catch his breath before returning to kissing Death’s thin lips hungrily once more, while he in turn tugged at his belt, only to be suddenly pulled away, as the cardinal straightened himself on him, looking around in a panic.

\- Did you hear that?

Still under his spell, Death just lazily asked “Hear what?”, when Copia grabbed at his discarded vestments and his partner’s hand and dragged him behind the tomb.

\- W-what’s the matter with you, love? What happened?  
\- Shush!  
\- Don’t shush me!  
\- Someone’s coming!

At that Death closed his mouth, and along with the cardinal remained silent, listening to the night, and among the summer winds and owl screeching, they both heard the snap of a twig under the pressure of a high heel close to them. They both pressed their backs closer to the gravestone, Copia even covering his mouth, to make sure not to make a noise, and Death took his other hand, squeezing it in his to calm him.

A hooded figure passed them by, not taking any notice of them, only stopping by the edge of the cemetery, kneeling down into the dirt, drawing in it with their hands, and the two watched curiously. The figure placed down stones around the drawing, and when they were done, a gust of wind blew through the cemetery, swiping off their hood, and Copia gasped “Mother!”, only for Death to cover his mouth and pull him away from view.

Sister Imperator looked behind her back, and when she saw no one in sight, she pulled the hood back unto her head, as she began to chant, while Copia squirmed as Death held him down, only loosening his hold on him when he heard the Sister’s voice.

\- Dear Earth, I do salute thee with my hand! Though rebels wound thee with their horses' hoofs, as a long-parted mother with her child plays fondly with her tears and smiles in meeting, so weeping, smiling, greet I thee, My Earth!

Death let go of the cardinal, and made his way over to the fence, first slow, for the Sister to not notice, then hastening his steps, as he heard more of the spell. Copia looked back between his lover and his maternal figure, before following soon after Death.

\- Feed not thy sovereign's foe, My Gentle Earth, nor with thy sweets comfort his ravenous sense, but let thy spiders that suck up thy venom, and heavy-gaited toads lie in their way! Doing annoyance to the treacherous feet, which with usurping steps do trample thee, yield stinging nettles to mine enemies!

He reached the iron fence, and leapt to it from a nearby gravestone, hurling him over it, while Copia jut watched, and waited for an explanation.

\- And when they from thy bosom pluck a flower, guard it! I pray thee, with a lurking adder, whose double tongue may with a mortal touch throw death upon thy sovereign's enemies!

A part of his tattered robe got stuck on the fence, and Death yanked at it, but still too late, as the spell was done, and the part of his arm still inside the Clergy erupted in flames, burning away his fleshly disguise, as well as the bones, and he fell from the fence with a scream into the nearby foliage. Copia covered his mouth in horror, but had no time to run to his lover, for the Sister had also heard the cries of agony and rushed towards the source.

\- Copia? What are you doing out so late?  
\- M-me … I … I’m j-j-just t-ta-king a w-walk … i-it’s such a nice weather outside …

Just then the winds pricked at his skin, making him shiver, quickly pulling his cassock over himself.

\- It … it was nice when I came outside …  
\- … … … Come back inside, son. There is nothing for you here.

Knowing very well what she meant, he had no other choice, but to comply, still he kept looking back over his shoulder, as they made their way back inside the Church.

\---

Attaching the new arm to his body, Death looked at it, comparing it in length to the one that still held flesh. “It’ll do for now.” he thought to himself, and pulled the remains of his robe sleeves over it, and stepped over to his horse, ready to leave, when he took a glance back at the Church, and noticed his partner rushing to the gates.

\- Copia …

Just the sight of him made him forget that he wasn’t allowed inside anymore, but as soon as he tried to reach out to him, the flames licked at his being, and he quickly pulled away, keeping his distance, until the cardinal arrived.

\- I snuck out as soon as I could … What the fuck just happened?  
\- That witch of a mother of yours just made it clear that I am not welcome here unless I have business to attend to.  
\- … W-which means?  
\- Unless someone dies and I have to guide them over I can’t set foot inside. … … … Would you murder for me, love?  
\- No! What kind of question even is that! That’s wrong!  
\- Coward, I would.

Trying to ease the tension with jokes, and only succeeding for a short while, once again the weight of the situation came crashing down on the both of them.

\- Is there anything I could do?  
\- You’d have to rival her powers to even attempt to break the spell, and right now you’re still too far from it.  
\- Then … What’s going to happen to us?  
\- I’m not sure …  
\- We’re like Pyramus and Thisbe … or whatever the gay version of star-crossed lovers are there …  
\- I think that’s just us.  
\- That sucks … It’s only a matter of time ‘till we commit a double suicide …  
\- If it means anything, you are standing right next to a gate, so not all is lost.

Taking the hint, he opened the gate, and as soon as he was outside he embraced his lover.

\- Why does she have to meddle in my affairs?  
\- I'm someone who obeys no laws, but my own, that’s usually enough to terrify, but it seems some laws do apply to me as well. I am not welcome here, but there is no surprises there. No one wants me to appear.  
\- Aside from me …

They stood there in silence for a few minutes more, as Death looked up at the night sky, an idea sparking in his empty skull, pulling away from the cardinal.

\- The night is still young! Come! I’ll teach you how to ride … for real this time.

Death led him over to the horse, and while Copia let him, he just stood there by the steed.

\- Need help?  
\- Yes …  
\- Then you’ll sit in the front.  
\- The front?

Copia looked at the saddle, tilting his head from one side to another, before turning back to his partner.

\- I don’t think this was meant for two people … You want to prop me on the horn?  
\- … I like it better when you are propped on mine. … No, I meant you go in the saddle and I’ll sit behind.  
\- And how do I even get into the saddle?  
\- Right leg in the stirrup … that’s your left … the other one … Okay, now swing your left leg over the horse.  
\- And just how? I can hardly even reach the back of this beast!  
\- I’ll boost you then. And right after you’ll apologize to Precious.  
\- Precious?  
\- It’s a good name. It has a nice ring to it.  
\- … … … I hate you.  
\- You should be the last person to criticize me after how you named your kids.  
\- Ours.  
\- Whatever.

Still trying to swing his leg over, even with the help of his lover, Copia asked “Do you not want to hear what I would name my horse? … When I’ll finally get one.”.

\- Oh, love, do pray tell.

After some trials and errors Copia finally sat in the saddle, with Death joining him on the pale steed’s back, and the cardinal turned back to him saying only “Thanatos.”.

\- Very funny.  
\- … And now?  
\- Hold the reigns.  
\- Wait! I’m driving?  
\- Not entirely, I’ll be guiding your hand, but it’ll give you a sense of feel at least.  
\- And where are we going?  
\- Oh, you’ll see!  
\- … That’s never a good sign.

Copia tightly held onto the reigns, even after his partner took his hands in his, guiding the horse towards the woods, then kicking at its flank with his feet, making it neigh, as it started to gallop towards it.

\---

Inside the woods there was no light, no lantern-flame, and not even the moon came through, as the top of the trees blocked its guiding silver shine, only for a blinding darkness to remain in front of the pale steed and its riders. Copia jumped at every noise, sure that he was hearing the wails of lost souls that were just as frightened in the forest as he, as they made their way deeper inside, while Death just looked on forward, holding his hands in place as he guided the horse.

They made their way to a clearance, where light was still scarce, but better than nothing, and the cardinal was relieved to be able to see further than his nose. As he looked around, there was a hint of familiarity from the riverside, and he kept staring at it, even as Death helped him down from the steed. He walked closer to it, while his partner tied the reigns to a nearby tree, for his horse not to wander off.

The silver moonlight reflected on the river surface, along with his reflection, that still carried a hint of unease from the events that just happened hours earlier, but soon enough they seemed to be washed away, as his lover threw off his dark tattered robes and dived into the river, splashing him in the process. Furious from the sudden shower, he wiped at his face, and glared back at Death, while he just splashed around contently.

\- Come and join me, love! The waters nice!  
\- I’m fine where I am.  
\- Can’t swim?  
\- I can …  
\- Then what’s the problem?

Copia took off his shoes and socks, as he stepped closer to the edge, pulling up his cassock, to test the waters with his foot, only to get splashed once more for his caution. Still furious and still glaring at his lover, who sunk down low enough for only his blank eyes to be visible, but obvious that underneath the water surface he was smirking to himself, he gave in, and stripped down his vestments, throwing them aside, as he jumped into the river, and dived under. Death waited for his partner, but he did not appear, as if the dark waters have swallowed him whole, and he called out to him, only to hear no response, just the howling wind and the sound of the woods. He felt around the river, a fear starting to build up in him, when two hands grabbed him and pulled him under, and when he was let go, he gasped, while the cardinal just laughed at him.

\- Beware Grim Death for this Sea belongs to the Great Leviathan!

With that he returned what he got earlier and splashed him with water.

\- I fear you are mistaken! For the Beast of the Sea lies between my legs!

Death countered and splashed the cardinal as well, who blocked his attack with his arm.

\- I’m not so sure. Or perhaps the river’s just cold.

He did not retort with words after that, but just more water, while the cardinal laughed and did the same, and that went on for a while, as they played around in the river like children, before Death swam up to him, grabbing him by the waist, and holding him close to him.

\- Let me go!  
\- You trapped yourself in the lime, who snares the Devil, holds him tight!  
\- I won’t be caught a second time!  
\- That’s not how it goes …  
\- You still can’t hold me down, for I have powers over you that you can’t deny!  
\- Why wage war when we can become one?  
\- The last time this snake bit the others tail, he was met with a hydra, and nearly chocked on his kiss.  
\- … You’re still angry about that?

Death got his answer with a face full of water.

\- Still angry I see … Then war it is! Show me thine powers, incubus!

Copia’s features were graced with a devilish grin, as he reached between the two of them, wrapping a hand around both of their erections, rubbing them together, and making his lover let out a muffled gasp as he did so. Watching Death’s every little reaction to stroking their cocks against one another, he was more than sure that he was in control, and even let him know with nuzzling his nose against his neck, and up to his ear, to whisper into it, before biting at it.

Awfully full of himself these days, Death thought that it was time to bring his lover’s ego down a notch, grabbing at his hand, and pulling it away. While Copia was confused, as to why he just did that, Death wrapped his hands around his waist once more, and lifted him up into the air, making the grey moonlight glisten on the cardinal’s bare wet skin.

\- Hey! Stronzo! Cosa stai facendo?

He did not reply, as he kept holding the cardinal in place, nudging his legs to part, as he moved between them, and when that was done, he lowered him onto his erection, and entered inside him. Having been used to being prepared before, the sudden raw entrance had made him let out a high-pitched squeak, that turned him a dark shade of red in all of his being, while Death grinned up at him.

Losing his grasp of control so easily, Copia dug his claws into Death’s shoulders, and while they did indeed hurt, he cared not for it, and thrust into him, making his lover let out more embarrassing high notes as he did so. If the raw thrusts, Death’s smug expression, and his shameful noises weren’t enough already, Copia also felt the water inside of him, as his partner fucked into him, making him curse his name in a still high-pitched tone.

\- Ti darò la peste, e ti guardo morire, bastardo!  
\- You know I love it when you talk dirty.

While he was still mad, Copia couldn’t keep a straight face at that, and bit at his lips, but they already formed a smile, and Death kissed at it.

\- Ti amo, cazzo.  
\- I love you too, incubus.

Copia now easing into the pain, removed his claws from his shoulders, but still held unto him, as he moved along to the rhythm of his thrusts, writhing in pleasure soon after, as his partner hit his prostate. He moved his claws up along his neck, pulling his skull close to his, and kissing at his mouth, moaning into it from the carnal delight, until both of them came.

\---

Lying on top of one another next to the riverbank, using Death’s tattered robes as a blanket, the lovers looked up at the dark sky decorated with specs of light shining down on them.

\- I know it wasn’t the moonlit picnic you were hoping for … I didn’t have much time to prepare as you may have guessed … and given the circumstances …  
\- It was even better.

Copia brushed his lips lightly against Death’s and kissed at them softly, and while his thin lips formed a smile, it didn’t last for long.

\- … … … Do you feel better?  
\- You’ve done worse to my ass.  
\- That’s not what I meant … you also know that …

He rested his head back down on his partner’s chest as he replied.

\- I don’t know … I don’t know what to do … I could keep on studying … but you said I have to rival her in power … and … Just how long would that take? Another 20 or so years?  
\- I have all the time in the World.  
\- Good for you.  
\- Look on the bright side.

Copia scoffed as he asked “Is there one?”.

\- Well, I’m only not allowed on the Church’s sacred ground. Everything outside of it …  
\- Would you like me to park the hearse outside and do it there?  
\- The back is spacious enough.  
\- Sciocco.

The cardinal laughed, as he buried his head into his lover’s chest, while he ran his bony fingers through his wet hair.

\- We should get going.  
\- Do we have to?  
\- The last thing we need is you catching a cold.  
\- But I like it here. Far away from everything. No Church, no Sister, no troubles, just us.  
\- I know you said that love makes you invincible, but trust me it doesn’t. It just make you … … … foolish.  
\- Said the one who scaled the walls of the Clergy countless times for me.  
\- Case in point.  
\- Was it LaVey who said demons should not be exorcised, but exercised?  
\- You’re doing a great job keeping me in good health, let me return the favor.

Death nudged the cardinal in order to get him up and off of him, but he remained defiant, and continued to lay on top of him.

\- A few minutes more.  
\- Love …  
\- Please.  
\- No!  
\- And if I agree to a riding lesson?  
\- Tempting … very tempting … but no …  
\- For someone who is bound to me you’re very hard to handle, you know?  
\- Excuse me? I think you have things the other way around.  
\- Really now? Then how do you explain this?

He patted at his chest, right above where a heart should’ve been beating, but it was absent in his cold dead body.

\- There is nothing there …  
\- Yes, for I, Cardinal Copia, seducer of Death, have also taken his heart, and not letting it out of my grasp, for you are mine and mine alone, for eternity, Caro Mio.

Death looked up at the cardinal, blinking a few times, before lying back down again, and groaning.

\- … Too much cheese?  
\- Even from you that was a lot … And as punishment I’m taking you back.  
\- Awww!

\---

Death pulled at the reigns and the pale steed stopped in front of the Clergy’s gate.

\- Last stop! Satanic Church!

Copia opened an eye and looked at the gate before closing it again, burying his head into his partner, in an attempt to doze off again, but he shook him lightly and enough to wake him back up.

\- It’s far better to sleep in your own bed than on a horse. Trust me on this.  
\- … I’m too tired to walk back inside. … Carry me.  
\- You know that’s not an option at the moment. Come now, love!

He dragged him down from the saddle, while Copia groaned and attempted to hurl some insults at his skull, but yet again only was able to make unintelligible noises at him. As soon as he was on his feet, Death let go of him, which wasn’t the best of ideas, as the cardinal leaned against him for support, and wrapped his arms around his neck, making him sigh.

\- Copia … Please … Just go inside …  
\- I’m scared …  
\- Of what?  
\- I’m scared that if I do you’ll disappear again.

Death patted his back as he tried to joke that he was the one who said that they are bound together, when he heard the cardinal sniffle, as he held onto him, and decided against it.

\- If it means anything, I promise I’ll be here, each and every night.  
\- Promise?  
\- I’m not that easy to get rid of.  
\- I know … … … Your hands are on my ass again.  
\- They were so inviting.  
\- I’m going inside now!

He did just as he shouted, but not before kissing him goodbye, and even as he was inside the Church, he remained by the gate, and watched as Death got back onto his horse, waving at him until he disappeared into the shadows. After he was alone, he slid down next to the gate, sniffling loudly, allowing himself to finally break down, as he stared up at the silver moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell Sister Imperator recites is actually just Shakespeare, and more precisely Richard II. As always there are quite a lot of literary references ranging from Greek myths to Faust once more, and some Horrible History lessons with rats (please someone get the joke).  
> I also recently learned rats only live for about 2-3 years... Yeah, fuck that! Copia's rats are magic and have been around since he was a wee bab. Facts cannot ruin good fiction!  
> Next chapter will come the next month. Take care until then!


	9. Still Your Soul Will Suffer This Plight: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, dear reader. I know I keep aplogizing for being late with chapters and each time I do mean it. You do not have to read as to why I was late this time around, but if you are interested in the tales of the author feel free to do so. Oh, I also have proper notes regarding the chapter at the end.  
> So what have I been up to... Recently I have finished my studies and have since become the official unemployed leech of the house, so to get back my somewhat reputable honor I've been hunting for jobs, which is quite stressful to say the least. I am both mentally and physcially exhausted and I fear it will just get worse. So from the usual update once a month it might turn to a bi-monthly update instead.  
> We're about half-way through the story, so that is at least promising.

Summer was starting to come to an end, and as the nights grew longer in order to give the lover’s ample time to meet outside of the Church, it mattered very little when just as the weather, their relationship seemed to turn just as cold.

Writhing with pleasure, or so for the first half hour, now a displeased scowl graced Copia’s features as he tried to ride his lover off, but no matter how he adjusted his hips, it mattered not for Death just lay underneath him, passive. Copia sunk his nails into him, making him hiss in pain, as he grabbed at the cardinal’s hands, and pinned him down, finally getting a response out of him.

\- If you have a problem with me then use your mouth!  
\- The last time I used my mouth on you, Amore Mio, I nearly chocked!  
\- Words then! It wouldn’t hurt for a change! Neither for you and neither for me!  
\- You want words! Fine! Let’s see how many of it will make it to your empty skull! I can hardly tell if I’m fucking you or an actual corpse, but I’m sure a dead man is even livelier than you in bed! For one thing is clear, you stopped at the stage of rigor mortis a millennia ago, because the stiffness is there, but nothing else! So how about you do something for a change and fuck me properly!

With that Death squinted his empty hollow eyes, as he pulled the cardinal closer to his crotch, and thrust into him hard, hitting his prostate, making his words fade into a gasp, but soon after it returned to a sneer.

\- Oh, Caro, you’re alive? Did you have a good nap while just resting there? Must’ve been real tiring doing nothing!

Death thrust into him again, but as their fight grew more vocal, his thrusts became slower and more languid, until they cared very little to make love to each other, and instead hurling insults at one another.

\- I had work!  
\- So did I!  
\- I wouldn’t call sitting around in an office playing video games work! Or did you actually do something today, CC darling? I do mean it must take a lot out of you to send two fucking emails in one day! Or did you muster out enough strength and wrote up a third one making fun of the Vatican! I mean it must’ve been real hard work when you still only know two sentences and a handful of curses in Italian from your fucking fake history game!

Copia stammered on his words as he tried to retort, until he finally mustered out “I do more than that.”, but still turning his gaze away from his partner, making Death feel ashamed for what he just said. He lowered his head onto the cardinal’s chest, apologizing to him, loosening his grip on his hands as he did so, and while he did not reply, Copia still ran his claws along his dark hair, petting Death’s head in an act of forgiveness.

He still didn’t look at him, as he ran his gaze across the rundown motel room in disgust, making him remember once again, that they were forced to trade the sanctuary of the Church to this vile display of a comfortable room, only because the Sister did not approve of their relationship. His distaste for it just grew as a cockroach crawled onto the nightstand, and Copia swore that the wretched thing was staring right back at him, moving its antennas as it did so, and when it started to move closer to him and his lover, he shrieked, forcing Death off of him, scaring him as well as the insect.

\- I’ve had enough!

Death still lied on the bed, blinking in confusion, as the cardinal started to gather his vestments, putting them back on, but not before shaking them throughout to make sure no uninvited vermin make their way back to the Clergy with him. As his hands fumbled with the buttons of his undershirt, he kept yelling how he hated the motel they were meeting in, the constant lying, and the not so discreet secrecy of their relationship when almost everyone knew of it now in the Church.

\- Do you want to try the hearse again?  
\- No! I want to go back to the Church! I want things to go back to the way they were!  
\- You know that’s not an option …  
\- Then do something about it! Even this! I’m the one who is paying for this shithole getaway! And you! You haven’t done anything! You never do anything …  
\- Money is … a bit … tight right now …  
\- Then what should I say then? I used up all my savings! I have nothing! I even considered taking out the crystals from my grucifix to get some extra cash! I would do that for us, but I’m starting to think it’s all for nothing, because you clearly don’t care for me enough to help out!

As Death put on his tattered robes, he muttered “Don’t say that.”, trying his hardest to sink into it, but only got so far, when Copia grabbed at him and pinned him down on the bed, making it screech under their combined weight, and he forced him to look him in the eye.

\- Remember how you tricked me?

Clearly not understanding the question, Death just stared up at the cardinal, slowly shaking his head, and when he got his explanation, it made him want to sink further down into the bed to disappear.

\- You said that you could rack up quite the fortune from robbing corpses! Or do you honestly want me to believe that you only steal bones?  
\- I did … say that …  
\- Then? Where is that fortune, Thanatos? Or do you just not want to waste it on me? Am I just another fucking conquest? I read An den Tod! I know what’s up!  
\- No, you don’t, because then you clearly wouldn’t say such things! Copia, you know that I love you! More than anything!  
\- Then why do I feel the opposite … … … Why can’t we go to your place? I … I’ve read the Divine Comedy enough times to know what is where! If you would just take me … Or … are you that ashamed of me? You don’t want to be seen with me? T-that’s it, right? … That’s why we have to meet only during the night … in secret … when no one can see us …

His voice started to crack, as he lowered his head onto Death’s chest, still gripping unto the neckline of his tattered dark robes with shaking hands in a way to hold onto something, and fight back the tears that were already forming around the corners of his eyes. Death lied there, immersing himself with the guilt, as he listened to the cardinal’s attempt to not break down completely, before finally gathering the courage, and he spoke up, making Copia slowly lift his head to look at him once more with watery eyes.

\- What did you say?  
\- I’m broke … I don’t have anything …  
\- B-but … but you said …

Death did everything to not look his partner in the eye and instead focused on the cracked paint of the ceiling above them, as he took in a deep breath, before continuing their conversation.

\- I did have … a smaller fortune … at one point … and I also have … had … a gambling problem …  
\- And you lost … everything?  
\- Everything. … My place inside of Dis. … My savings. … Not even Precious is mine. He’s a company car … horse … that I’m allowed to use. … Everything I take usually goes to pay off my remaining debts. … I really don’t have anything. … I don’t even really have a job either. … I’m only called on at special cases, because even lost souls can GPS their way to their proper destination in the afterlife. … I’m not needed anymore. … That’s why I mentor other Horsemen. … Which I’m really not good at. … Just look at all those failed Apocalyptic prophecies… … … Do you want to know what I have?

With that he reached into his robes and pulled out what little he had on him and held it out to the cardinal, stating “This. This is all I have.”. Copia stared at the few obolus coins that rested on the palm of Death’s bony hands, and he lowered his head again, and started to shake, but not with anger, or with sobs, but with laughter, surprising his lover. Before he could ask what he found so entertaining in his dire situation, Copia suddenly slammed his fist down next to his head, making the bed screech yet again, and as he pulled his hand away, a spring came out of the mattress, grazing at his hand, drawing some blood from it, making some droplets of it land on a wide eyed Death.

\- And you had the nerve to criticize me!  
\- I already apologized for what I said … I didn’t mean it … But … but look on the bright side, love! With you will come another plague. The business of death will flourish once more. … I mean parents are already doing half of the job with not vaccinating their kids.

He tried his damnedest to laugh and joke, but as soon as he saw his partner’s piercing glare from behind his dark markings, all noise died inside his throat. Copia said nothing, as he moved away from him, putting on the remainders of his vestments, leaving the motel room, and slamming the door behind him. At that Death quickly got to his feet, running after the cardinal, only stopping at the empty receptionist desk, where he saw the payment for the night under their room key, and he was contemplating on taking it, and giving it back to his lover, before he finally decided against it, and rushing outside pulling his hood above his skull.

As he stumbled onto the street, looking around in a frantic panic, he finally noticed Copia already turning around a corner, and he quickly jumped onto his horse to catch up with his partner. The sound of the cardinal’s footsteps were soon joined by hooves hitting the pavement, as Death rode right behind him like a shadow, and he quickened his steps, but soon gave up on the impossible idea of outrunning the pale steed, and just questioned his partner as to what he wanted without turning to face him.

\- Do you need a lift home?  
\- Thanks, but I can walk.  
\- Are you sure? The Church is quite far away from here. And we are going the same way. … … … Copia, please … I … … …  
\- What?

The cardinal finally turned around on his heels, making Death quickly pull at the reigns, forcing the horse to a stop, as Copia made his way around it, pointing a finger at him and shouting.

\- You what? Go on and finish that thought!  
\- … I’m sorry … I should’ve told you sooner … I was just … I thought you would think lesser of me if you knew …  
\- I am thinking lesser of you, because you clearly don’t trust me! … … … You always ask me to tell you everything, but you don’t do the same. If you’re not lying you either just give vague answers or worse change the subject altogether. Do you really not love me enough to be honest with me? How many other things have you been keeping from me?  
Death went silent, and only after a long minute did he reply, that this was the only thing he had kept from him, but spending months together with someone makes you more aware of every little habit they have, let it be something as simple as the small nuances they do when they talk, and even more so when they lie, and Copia knew that his partner was doing the latter.  
\- … … … Move over. I want to sit in the saddle.

He did as he was asked and sat on the back of the steed, as Copia climbed into the saddle. When Death tried to reach towards his hands, to help him better navigate the horse, the cardinal pulled away, stating he doesn’t need him, and nothing else was said on the ride back.

\---

After what felt like hours spent in an agonizingly awkward silence, they finally arrived back at the Clergy, and Death took the opportunity, quickly hoping off the back of the pale horse, in order to help his partner down from the saddle as well, but by the time he got off, Copia was also standing on the pavement, making it clear that he did not need his help, brushing past him.

With that Death rushed in front of the gates, blocking his lover’s path, jokingly asking where was his goodbye kiss, to which the cardinal only replied with a grimace, and pushing him out of his way, and swiftly stepping inside the Church, where he couldn’t follow him anymore. Copia still could only get a few steps away, as Death called out to him, and he begrudgingly turned his attention to him.

\- … Will we meet up tomorrow?  
\- I’ll think about it. It’s a tough decision after all. Do I want to spend a night satisfied … or with you.  
\- Y-you don’t mean that …  
\- It’s one thing that you refuse to do anything to better our situation …  
\- It’s like I could do anything …  
\- And another to just lie in bed.  
\- … I’m under a lot of pressure … and the spell just added more onto my troubles … it would affect anyone’s performance …  
\- And are you going to tell me about your troubles? You know, because we are in a relationship and we trust each other, or will you just lie and change the topic again?

Death opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out of it, as his tongue failed him, and just ended up closing his mouth again, looking down at his feet, making Copia just roll his eyes.

\- I’m starting to think mother was right about you from the beginning. Maybe I should’ve listened to her.  
\- … As if she’s not keeping things from you. … As if she’s not the reason why we’re always fighting lately!  
\- Don’t you dare blame everything on her! She is at fault, yes, but it wouldn’t do you harm to do some self-reflecting either!  
\- You speak as if you are perfect and can do nothing wrong.  
\- Watch who you are talking to! … … … But you may be right … I did say God is forgiving … I may have been wrong about that.

With that Copia turned around on his heels and marched inside the Church, leaving Death to his self-reflection in the cold moonless night.

\---

As soon as he was back inside his room, he kicked off his boots and flopped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, before turning to his side, brushing his gloved hands across the other side of the bed, which lay cold and empty beside him, making him sigh, before turning to the other side of it, not even wanting to acknowledge that no one was there.

\---

The tall ghoul sat in the dining hall, surrounded by the female ghouls and the silent giant one, and he looked at the card that the two girls have given to him to celebrate that all of his casks were removed and he could join in on their shenanigans once more, but the more he looked at the card, the less he knew what to say about it.

The card in question was crossed out at places, for its original purpose was meant for celebrating a five year old child’s birthday, and not someone getting better from an accidental meeting with a marble statue. The cartoon character in the front of it was also given a makeover with a similar horned mask drawn on it, presumably by the smaller female ghoul.

\- Uhm … thanks … really … you shouldn’t have … … … I mean it.  
\- Well you are a sarcastic piece of shit douchebag. But you are our sarcastic piece of shit douchebag and we care for you.

Acting as if overcome by emotion he put a hand over his heart as he spoke.

\- I am truly touched by your kind words, Ira.  
\- … Why the fuck am I even trying to be nice to you?  
\- Because we are all friends, silly!

The smaller female ghoul chimed in with her sing-song voice, to which the other members of the table just half-heartedly agreed and grimaced behind their masks, or just avoided saying anything altogether.

\- Speaking of friends. Turn around, Invi. Here comes your bestie.

He did turn around in excitement, only to be disappointed when Copia stepped over to their table, and while the mask hid most of his displeased expression, it was clearly visible in his eyes, as he squinted at him.

\- H-hey … feeling better?  
\- Yeah.  
\- That’s … that’s good to hear … I … uhhh … I got you something …

The cardinal also handed him a card, still not designed for someone who is recovering from marble induced injuries, but that was probably from the fact that not many accidents like that happen, thus it was the usual “Get well!” one. He took it off of him, and set it aside right after, not even caring to look at it, and especially not what was written inside.

From his features it was obvious that the action had hurt him, but Copia didn’t want to say anything about it, and just stood around by the ghouls’ table, smiling awkwardly.

\- Hey … is it alright if I …

Before he could even finish the sentence, the tall ghoul slammed his hand on the bench and the empty space next to him, declaring that the seat was reserved. Copia nodded his head and apologized, and after a few more minutes of awkwardness, he took his leave and sat somewhere else.

\- What … what was that all about?  
\- Nothing. Pay no mind to it. … … … Oh, hey, Lux! Care to join …

He waved to the smaller ghoul, but the only response he got from him was an icy glare, and a cold shoulder, as he ignored him, and did what none of the ghouls would have expected, and sat down next to the cardinal, surprising even him. Wide eyed and gaping, the three ghouls turned over to the tall one, expecting an explanation, only to see that they would get none, for he was just as shocked, but soon enough that turned to anger.

\- … Fine! If he wants to hang out with the enemy, let him do it!  
\- The enemy? You mean His Nerdyness? What’s so bad about him? … Well, aside from being a total loser.  
\- First of all, he is not one of us, and just like the rest of this shithole Church, he looks down on us.  
\- I don’t think he …  
\- Silence, woman! We are at the bottom of the food chain, and for that we have to stick together! And that doesn’t include being buddy-buddy with the enemy!

The three ghouls looked at each other, before the smaller female ghoul raised her hand.

\- Yes, sweet girl. What is it?  
\- Do you mean like … ever?  
\- Yes.

After another minute of silence the other female ghoul decided to speak up.

\- Okay, Invi, you can’t just say things like he’s evil without any sort of proof. If anything, we only know that he’s fucking stupid, likes rats, and has an okay taste in music.  
\- And he can cook!  
\- … Yeah, that too. So, where did you get all this evil nonsense from?  
\- Well, for one I’ve been here longer than any of you. I know how things work around here. But even without that, do none of you think it’s weird that an orphan, with nothing to his name, gets to be cardinal, or better yet, Papa?

The ghouls looked at one another, mumbling under their masks.

\- B-but … the Sister … didn’t she raise him? I mean … it’s quite obvious … he calls her “mom” … so …  
\- Yes, and she’s also the one who gets to choose and remove Papas as she pleases … for the most part that is. Her decision can always be opposed, but as “Mars Impius Canticum Audientis” …  
\- The who the fuck the what now?  
\- A fancy way of saying the Devil speaks through her and her will is absolute.

All of them let out an “Oh!” sound, now understanding things somewhat clearer.

\- And … does he know?  
\- What? That he never had to work for anything in his life, because mommy is the boss, and will get everything done for his precious imbecile child no matter what? Of course he does! Don’t be stupid!

Now seeing him in a different light the ghouls glanced over to the cardinal’s direction with distain, while the tall ghoul smirked to himself under his mask.

\- I told you. He is not like us. We can try as much as we want, but we won’t even get a raise, while the likes of him gets whatever they want. It’s only a matter of time ‘till he’ll forget about us, his so called friends. Trust me when I say, he’ll be just as much of a dick as the rest of the Papas, making us do his dirty work. And forget about payment, you won’t even get a thanks. You’ll be just another nameless ghoul. One of the many. This is why we have to stick together. Do you guys agree?

They looked at each other once more, and just when the plumper female ghoul was about to agree, her girlfriend next to her jumped up from her seat and started waving her arm, trying to get the attention of another ghoul, who tiredly stumbled into the dining hall, and after the female ghoul got his attention, he dragged himself over to their table, greeting the tall one first.

\- Oh, hey, you’re still alive!  
\- Yeah … great observation … you’re also looking fresh …  
\- Uh-huh … Can I borrow this?

Without even letting the tall ghoul answer, he took away his coffee, but instead of drinking it, he poured it right unto his eyes, making everyone at present question his sanity, and when he was done he sat the cup aside, and just shook his head.

\- Much better. … Can I also have this?

Again not even waiting for a response, he just took away a piece of bread, but now from a different ghouls’ tray, making the smaller female ghoul pull hers closer to herself and hissing. As he was crawling across the table, taking bits and pieces of food from everywhere he found, the tall ghoul finally decided to take action and grabbed his friend by his suspenders, and back down onto the floor.

\- Ace … how about … how about you sit down instead? Hmmm? Doesn’t that sound better, buddy?

While it was a simple question it somehow took quite a few minutes for him to process it, and as he was thinking it over he moved his head around, and as he did so, something else caught his eye.

\- Oh shoot! I nearly forgot!

He was about to leave the table in a panic, when he turned back, remembering something else entirely again.

\- Again! Shit! Forgot! I got you this!  
\- … Toast?  
\- Oh, no, not that! Card!

Like the ones before him, he also handed a “Get well!” card to the tall ghoul, only this time around he happily took it, and also exchanged it with the toast, which after the other one left. As he looked at it, a small smile started to form around his features, and he was grateful it was hidden behind a mask, but that smile faded soon after, as the female ghouls called out his name to get his attention, and as he looked up, asking “What?” in an annoyed tone, his eyes widened, for his friend sat down next to his enemy.

The tall ghoul sat there, staring at the other table, not saying a word, which started to worry the other three. The smaller female ghoul waved a hand in front of his face in hopes of getting his attention, but he would still not tear his eyes away from the scene, and the longer he looked, the worse he started to react, as he started to heave in anger, right until he tore the card in his hands in half with a scream so loud, a sister sitting nearby had yelled “Shut up!” at him.

\---

\- Is it cool if I sit with you?  
\- Uhhh … yeah … Yeah, go ahead. …

Taken aback by the sudden familiarity, Copia didn’t knew how to react at first, but still shimmied to the side, and the ghoul sat down next to him. They sat there in silence, with the small ghoul just staring at his food, as the cardinal nervously tapped his fingers across the table, looking around the dining hall, before he gave up, and tapped the other’s shoulder, leaning close to him, and asking in a hushed voice “Did you lose a bet?”.

\- What?  
\- I mean it’s cool … actually it’s not … but … I get it … it happens a lot … I’m used to it … it’s fine … really … So? How long do you have to suffer?  
\- I … it has nothing to do with a bet …  
\- … … … That’s a first.

Again after some moments of awkwardness, Copia looked around the dining hall once more, before the ghoul spoke up, stating that it’s not because there weren’t any seats left besides the one next to him, yet the cardinal still couldn’t believe it, and decided to ask him directly of his choice.

\- Then why?

The ghoul just shrugged, and his nonchalant response seemed to baffle the cardinal even more, and for that reason he decided to give him a proper answer.

\- I would rather not hang out with those jerks anymore … and besides … you looked like you could use a friend …  
\- Friend?  
\- I mean … we are friends … right?

A smile was tugging at his features that turned out to be short lived, as another ghoul stumbled over to their table and greeted them with a loud and slurred “Screeching and conflagration, fiends!” which was presumably a “Greeting and salutation, friends!”, albeit only the Devil knows for sure, but it did seem to get the other twos attention, just not in the most desired ways, as Copia latched himself onto the short ghoul in fear. The smaller one gasped for air and shouted “Have you lost your mind?”, as he tried to peel himself out from the cardinal’s arms while he still held him close, and the other ghoul just sat down across from them, and started to eat whatever he managed to gather from the others’ trays.

\- Whad’ya mean?  
\- What do you mean what I mean? I mean you just scared the living shit out of us! Mostly Cardi! Look at him! You gave him the heebie-jeebies!  
\- Oh … oppsie-doodle … didn’t meant to …  
\- Also what’s wrong with your eyes?  
\- I haven’t slept in nearly 30 hours.

Even his eye twitched as that sentence left his mouth, making the other two worry for him even more after that.

\- That’s … that’s not good …  
\- Seriously, Ace, why would you even do that?  
\- I did it all for you!

He grabbed Copia’s hands, and while he did that a scream could be heard from a few tables over, but he cared not for it, and not giving the chance for the other two to do so either, as he started to crawl onto the table, spluttering nonsense.

\- My finest work! My masterpiece! And I did all for you, boss!  
\- Uhhh … that’s very flattering, but … I already have a boyfriend. … And while it’s surprising and all … I’m also monogamous. … So … um … Aren’t you also like 20-something? … You’re basically a baby in my eyes. … It wouldn’t have worked out anyway. … So …  
\- What the Hell are you talking about? You also wanted it. You said so.  
\- … … … I’m pretty fucking sure I didn’t! Caro and I might have had a few fights these past weeks, but we’re working on it! I’m not going to dump him that easily! I mean he still loves me even after I pushed him out a window! That has to mean something! … And how come only the weirdoes are interested in me …  
\- … Okay, seriously, what are you talking about?  
\- I don’t know! I usually don’t and really wish someone would shut me up! Why? What are you talking about!  
\- The campaign, duh! You said you wanted to play D&D!

Copia let out an “Oh!” sound in understanding, as the ghoul sat down next to him.

\- I’ve been working on it day and night ever since you brought up the idea, but it’s finally done. My magnum opus!

He laughed to himself maniacally, making the cardinal nervous once more, but a tug on his pellegrina turned his attention away from him to the smaller ghoul.

\- What are you guys on about?  
\- Dungeons and Dragons.  
\- Oh, the nerdy the game.  
\- Yeah … It’s pretty fun though. … Do you want to join?

Before he could answer, the other ghoul from behind Copia’s back turned to him with a glare, and apparently such force, the bones in his neck made a cracking sound, making him jump.

\- I didn’t plan for more people …  
\- S-sorry … I … I should’ve asked …  
\- No … it’s fine … last minute changes … I should’ve seen it coming …

He took in a deep breath in frustration, but didn’t let it out, and just sat there, only blinking fast, making the other two worry for him once more.

\- Acedia?  
\- You okay there, bud?  
\- Sleep deprivation. … Lack of oxygen. …It’s all starting to catch up to me. … I’m going to pass out now.

And he did just that, falling backwards from the bench, landing on the dining floor with a thud, while the cardinal and the short ghoul leaned over him.

\- Let’s get this bitch some coffee.  
\- … Yeah. … How about we let him rest first? …  
\- That’s also not a bad idea.

\---

\- Feeling better?  
\- Much better. Still wish I could inject the Red Bull directly into my veins.  
\- Okay … but consider this … don’t do that.

Seeing as his ingenious idea wasn’t as well received, he decided not to push it further, and maybe just experiment with lowering his need for sleep in Frankensteinian ways in private. He still rolled his eyes as he said “Fine.” while opening the door to his bedroom chamber, inviting in his friends, who stopped right in the doorway, as they noticed a body lying on top of the bed covered entirely by a sheet. The ghoul also followed their line of sight and immediately assured them that what they are looking at is not a dead body, which of course they had trouble believing, as the thing they were looking at was very much corpse shaped.

\- I did it for his own good!  
\- Yeah … uhhh … usually murder is not committed taking the person’s well-being into account …  
\- What about euthanasia?

Copia turned to the smaller ghoul and opened his mouth then closed it right after, not really knowing how to argue with his question, and just decided to say “It’s a special case.”, and left it at that.

\- He’s not dead! He’s just sleeping!  
\- Mmm … doubt.  
\- I just used the parrot trick on him!

As he was met with confused stares, he elaborated on what he had meant.

\- You know, when you throw a blanket or something over the cage and the parrot thinks it’s nighttime and falls asleep.  
\- … … … So … you’re saying … you’re not a murderer … and he’s not dead … just … sleeping …  
\- Yes!

The other two were clearly still in doubt, so he had no other choice, but to prove his innocence, and for that he removed the sheet cowering the ghoul on the bed, and immediately his eyes flung open, as he started to thrash and scream, but could not leave the bed from the ropes that tied him down.

\- Unhand me this instance, mortal! Doth the not knoweth who thou art dealing with! I am a servant of Abaddon, who shalt bringeth forth the endeth! He … … …  
In his struggles to break free his eyes met with the cardinal’s, and it stayed on him, noticing something familiar, that made him reach out to him, only for the ropes to bind him back down, and before he could do anything else, the sheet was thrown over him, and once again he was back to peacefully slumbering.  
\- Didn’t you say he was speaking in Zalgo text?  
\- He was … but I think he kind of evolved from all the movies I made him watch … it’s kind of interesting … Now, come on! Let me show you guys what we actually came here for! My masterpiece!

Still shaken by the events that played out just seconds before, Copia lingered by the bed, for he also saw how the possessed ghoul looked at him, and his fingers twitched as it lingered above the sheet, before Ace grabbed at his arm, making him jump.

\- Hey, rat man, are you not interested?  
\- Me … uhhh … campaign … yeah … right … coming … I just …

Noticing that the cardinal was stumbling on his words, the ghoul reassured him that despite the possession his friend is doing perfectly fine, and there is no need to worry about him, and in turn Copia faked a smile, and let himself be dragged away, but he still looked over his shoulder before he allowed it so.

After the possession demonstration and ordeal, the ghoul with the rolled up sleeves merrily pulled out a box and dumped it over to his bed, as his friends leaned over it to see what was inside, and when Copia saw its contents he gasped in awe and quickly started rummaging through it, like a child opening its gifts on a renamed pagan holiday turned Christian, while the shorter ghoul wasn’t as impressed.

\- Calm down, Cardi, they’re just toys.

He didn’t expect to get such icy glares for his comment, and from both of them, so he quickly apologized, and faked enthusiasm.

\- I mean … Yay! Toys!  
\- They’re not toys! These are visuals! They help you dumbasses better see the masterpiece that I paint with my words! … Also I made these miniatures, so you better not insult them!  
\- You … made … all of these …  
\- Yeah … And before any of you can say it! Yes, I am very good with my hands!

Luxuria stiffened a laugh, as Copia inquired when did he have the time to make all of it, to which the ghoul only answered “I don’t work, so I have a lot of free time.”, which of course made sense, still it made the cardinal a tad bit annoyed, but instead of saying anything he turned his attention back to the miniatures. As he looked through the box, one in particular caught his eye, and he pulled out a skeletal figure riding an equally skeletal horse and holding a scythe, and as he turned it around in his hands, a fond smile was already visible on his features, for it reminded him of someone dear.

\- Myrkul, Lord of the Dead.  
\- Hm?  
\- The one you’re looking at. You called him Thanatos, but that’s Myrkul. I don’t think there is a Thanatos in the game.  
\- Yeah … I … I-I doubt he would like it …  
\- What?

Already turning a slight bit red from his slip ups, the cardinal quickly asked to know more about the figure, to avert more unwanted attention.

\- He was a necromancer who ascended to godhood. He’s not really worshipped … he does have some cults and necromancer followers … but he is mostly just feared. I mean who doesn’t fear death.  
\- I don’t.

Copia gave Acedia a smirk, and in response he was meet with curiosity.

\- I mean … he can be charming if he wants … and if not for all the lecherous comments … he is kind of like a prince … he even comes on a white horse …  
\- Cardi? Does … Does your death worship … have anything to do with your …

The small ghoul motioned to his arm, and it took him a while to realize that he was talking about his cuts, and he quickly put a hand over it, even though the scars were hidden underneath his vestments.

\- No! It has nothing to do with him! I met him after I …

He bit down on his tongue to stop himself from talking, and the sudden sight of blood dripping down from his mouth, made the two ghouls too worried to question him further, or at the very least one of them. As soon as the bleeding had been stopped, the subject was changed back to the campaign.

\- I assume you want to be a necromancer?  
\- Whaff mafe you fink fhat?  
\- … … … What?

Copia removed the tissue he was given from his mouth, for the bite that he had made had already healed, and continued the conversation as nothing had happened.

\- Was it that obvious?  
\- Yeah … And it’s also obvious you want to be a follower of Myrkul.  
\- Hmmm … not exactly … a follower …

The ghoul raised an eyebrow at that, but he was more surprised when the cardinal made his suggestion.

\- A lover … perhaps …  
\- Hey … Cardi … Are you joking? … You can’t do that. … He can’t do that, right?

The smaller ghoul looked at the other one for reassurement, but the cardinal cut him off.

\- Oh come on, as if it’s so hard to seduce a God …

Catching himself from revealing anything more, he quickly added that one only needs to roll dice, which the shorter one seemed to believe, but not Ace, who didn’t take his eyes off of him for minutes.

\- Hey, man, if you don’t mind me asking … When did you meet with your boyfriend?  
\- Uh … we met before … a long before … but we only started dating since the funeral …  
\- And what does he do?  
\- He’s a … he’s … uhm … he used to be in the death business …  
\- Not anymore?  
\- Layoffs … you know how it is …  
\- And what’s his name?  
\- Uh … Than … no … I mean … Athos … no, wait, that’s worse … uhhh … Than … John … Johnathan! His name is Johnathan!

He exclaimed with cheer, which made his lie even less believable.

\- It took you this long to remember?  
\- … I lost a lot of blood.  
\- And his surname?  
\- … … … Athos.

The ghoul didn’t seem to be fooled by his attempts, but their smaller friend was more than convinced if not for one slight detail.

\- If his name is John, why do you keep calling him Carlo?  
\- What?  
\- Well, you do hear a few things from the other side of the rooms … You do hear a lot actually … And you do call him Carlo.  
\- You mean when I call him “Caro”? As in “Mio Caro”. “My dear”.  
\- … … … Yeah, that makes a lot more sense.

The atmosphere was still tense and didn’t seem to want to wane any time soon, so he made an excuse that he needed to get back to work, and quickly left, but soon after returned to the room once again, placing the miniature down, and when that was done, he took his leave once more, leaving the ghouls to themselves.

When the cardinal was gone, the ghoul with the rolled up sleeves got up, walked over to one of the drawers, pulled out a stack of papers, and to his friend’s surprise, tore it up and threw it in the air like confetti.

\- Ace, what the fuck are you doing?  
\- I don’t believe him.  
\- What?  
\- I don’t believe anything he said … or most of it … he’s clearly hiding something from us …  
\- Yeah, but what about your “masterpiece”?  
\- From what we just learned, I can surely make something better.

\---

Outside the cardinal slammed his head against a wall, cursing himself for both saying too much, and yet not telling the truth either, and only stopped when the familiar sound of the Sister’s heels hitting the marble floor could be heard. As he turned around, he was expecting the Sister to bite his head off clean for dawdling, but instead she looked more stressed than bitter.

\- There you are! I’ve been looking for you all over the place! Where’ve you been?  
\- … Strategy meeting?  
\- No, that only comes now!  
\- W-what do you mean?  
\- It means, that we are in deep deep deep trouble, son!

\---

\- Okay, you really need to hear yourself, because what you just said is …  
\- Insane? Yes, I know! But the evidence is there!  
\- What evidence? Cardi says weird shit all the time, but that doesn’t mean he is dating the Grim Reaper. Seriously, Ace, that’s …  
\- So you believe that his boyfriend, Realman Notdeath, is not the Grim Fucking Reaper, and that the boss man just compared a Death God to Prince Charming, because he’s just weird like that?  
\- … … … I mean if you put it that way … but … maybe there is a guy named like that … your name is quite a mouthful too …  
\- What’s wrong with my name?  
\- Try saying Acedia Arcadia three times in a row without getting tongue-tied.

Acedia clawed at his mask in frustration, while the smaller ghoul just stood and watched, still having trouble believing him, and obviously so.

\- Okay, you know what, let’s look at everything we know so far. We both saw something in the cemetery that looked like a skeleton.  
\- Y-yeah … we did …  
\- We also know that the boss man has been brushing up on his magicks.  
\- He has been reading a lot of weird symbol-y books that’s for sure …  
\- And right now he just talked about a Death God like a lover.  
-He did do that … … … Ace, I still have a hard time believing all of this! It’s so weird! I mean we are a Devil worshipping bunch, but we have to draw the line somewhere! … And I feel like that is at skeleton fucking.  
\- … So you would believe me if it was not for the skeleton part.  
\- You’re the theory man! Explain how they do it! How do you fuck bones, genius?  
\- … … … Magic!

He even added jazz hands to the way he said the word, to better emphasize it, or the fact that he had absolutely no clue and just wanted to hide it behind theatrics, but after a few minutes of silence, he dropped his hands to his side and groaned in frustration once more.

\- Okay, that I don’t know! But …  
\- But?  
\- We can gather evidence. We are at the very right place to do so too.

With that he motioned with his head to the door that lead to the cardinal’s bedroom and immediately Luxuria shook his head in protest repeating “No. No. No.” as he did so.

\- Oh, yes, yes, yes!  
\- You want me to break in there?  
\- No, not you.

For a minute he was almost relieved, but then the other ghoul added “We are breaking in.”, and again he started to panic.

As Acedia bent down and started to work on the lock, Luxuria paced around the hall before coming to the same conclusion that what they were doing was wrong, and started to drag his friend away from the door, much to his protest. The noise of the squabble was loud enough to get the attention from the one inside, and resulted in the door opening, making the two ghouls look up at the cardinal, who peered down at them from his dark markings, giving his features a grim look, that sent a chill down their spines.

After minutes of silence the smaller ghoul gathered himself enough to try and explain the situation, before the other one with the rolled up sleeves cut him off and pointed at him, claiming that it was all his idea. Lux would have punched him right then and there, but before he could do so, the cardinal grabbed both of them and dragged them inside, shutting the door behind him, but their screams could still be heard from the hall.

\---

\- So … What did you think?

The two ghouls looked at the laptop screen in silence and various degrees of confusion, which was only broken by the smaller ghoul’s slow clapping. Not the reaction he was waiting for, Copia once more gestured at his presentation, and a desperate smile was on his face, waiting to hear his audience’s opinions.

\- … Thoughts? … Suggestions? … Anything?  
\- Uh … What did we just watch?  
\- Me trying to do my best.  
\- Aside from that.

The cardinal leaned back in his chair and took in a deep breath, as he tried to gather his thoughts to better explain his horrid predicament.

\- Okay … it turns out … I might not become Papa …

The two ghouls at that jumped from his bed, both shouting “What?” in surprise, and he motioned with his hands for them to sit back down, so he could continue, and they did, albeit still very much in shock.

\- Do you know how the process even works?

Both of them shook their heads.

\- Uhhh … okay … so … it’s … it’s usually Sister Imperator’s job to appoint the next Papa. She has a proper fancy title for herself, but I can never remember it. … Anyway she has the authority to appoint and to dismiss Papas from their positions as she sees fit … for … for … for the Devil speaks through her … or something.  
\- But it’s all politics isn’t it?  
\- Mostly yes … It’s obvious as to why the last Papas were from the same family … But then … … …  
\- You were chosen.

Copia looked down at his feet and bit at his lip, as he just nodded his head.

\- I think it’s rather obvious that the Sister and I have a mother-son relationship … and it’s even more obvious that … that was the reason why I was chosen …

As he spoke he dared not to look them in the eye, for he expected them to judge him, but they only looked at each other, before the shorter ghoul asked about his achievement, of being the one with the second most employee of the month awards, for that was surely also a factor in him becoming Papa. Of course Copia was surprised at first, he was expecting harsher words, and the ghouls lashing out at him, and he would have been fine with it, for he knew he deserved it, he was evidently not someone for the position after all, but Luxuria’s naïve question caught him off guard, and by so that he could only scoff at it. 

\- Who do you think gives out the awards?

Again the ghouls went silent, and the cardinal lowered his head again in shame, until Ace realized something.

\- Wait! Who’s first?  
\- Hm?  
\- The one with the most awards then?

Copia hissed out the name Cirice through gritted teeth.

\- But only, because she has been working around here longer. … And the Sister also likes her. … Because she’s such good workforce. … Big deal! Just because she has a fancy degree from the Miskatonic University doesn’t mean she’s better than me! … I could also do taxes and shit!  
\- … Can you?  
\- … … … Maybe. I’m sure there’s a wikiHow article on it.

Ace raised an eyebrow at that and smiled behind his mask, while the smaller ghoul kept shaking his head, but not from the argument about the accountant, but from all the information he was given, as he tried to take it all in.

\- I feel like we went off track a bit.  
\- We did … didn’t we …  
\- So the Sister chose you as the next Papa … Where’s the problem? … I mean aside from the familiar relationship … Isn’t her word final?  
\- I’ll show you where the problem is.

With that the cardinal got up from his seat, and did a turnaround for the ghouls, before gesturing at his whole being.

\- I’m still not Papa as you can see! I’m not wearing the Papal vestments! I wasn’t crowned! And at this rate I will never be, because that fucking old man keeps shitting on me!

After giving the ghouls a scare from raising his voice, he slumped back down into his chair and heaved, before burying his head into his hands.

\- And the worst is … he’s right … I’m not ready … I don’t know anything … I never even wanted to be Papa …  
\- Wait! What?  
\- You didn’t?  
\- Is it so hard to believe? I like how the way things are. I never really wanted it to change. It was nice and peaceful. … … … I was content.  
\- Then … Why did you agree?  
\- Do you think I had a choice? You can’t believe the previous Papas all dying at once was an accident.

Again a heavy silence fell onto the room, as neither of them knew what to say, and for a while only Copia’s erratic heavy breathing could be heard, as he tried to calm himself back down.

\- Did … did the Sister do it?  
\- Not personally. She would never get her manicured nails dirty.  
\- And … and would she … would she have done the same to you … if you refused?  
\- I would rather not find out …  
\- That’s … that’s understandable …  
\- And reasonable …  
\- I still might end up dead the next morning if I fuck this up …

Copia looked over at the monitor screen, then turned his attention back to the ghouls.

\- You see … while I was just chosen and not crowned … the old man also decided to take back his position …  
\- Can he even do that?

The cardinal shrugged not really knowing the answer to it himself.

\- I think he and mom … I mean the Sister … used to date … and maybe still are … still very much from the messages they send each other … so gross …  
\- Ew!  
\- Yeah, agreed. … So he is a temporary Papa and also my mentor … so I can get the hang of things … and know what to do … but I haven’t learned anything … because he didn’t even teach me anything … he doesn’t do much aside from saying “You are not ready, boy!” …

The two ghouls snickered at Copia’s impression of the Grand Papa Nihil, which also put a small smile on his face, and eased the tense atmosphere, if even by a little.

\- And now we’re here … it’s been months and the Church still doesn’t have a new leader … and for that the Sister’s authority has been questioned … which means … I basically have to sell myself to the conclave … and convince the college of cardinals that she is right … and that I am fit for the position … and …  
\- Wait! Cardinals? I thought you were the only cardinal here?  
\- Now, that would be stupid. There’s a whole plethora of old dicks, I’m just the youngest of the bunch, so I’m given all the work … while they just jerk off all day … or I don’t know … they don’t really do much ... They all just live frivolously, because the Countess is kind enough to pay for this falling apart shit show.  
\- The Countess?  
\- Countess Báthory, she’s the sole benefactor of this Church … or the only one that matters. … I haven’t seen her for a while though. I wouldn’t be surprised if she just up and left. There’s nothing keeping her here now anyways. Which is sad. I did like her. … … …

Copia looked down at his feet once more, something terrible nagging at him, but he could not put it into words, while the shorter ghoul scratched at the forehead of his mask, and the other one next to him took in a sharp inhale, before turning to the cardinal.

\- So what we just watched was …  
\- A promotional video … a promotional powerpoint … I added in a lot of animations … old people love animations right … look at these … slides … go … uhhh … This fucking sucks.  
\- … Maybe change the font.

Even if he only said it sarcastically the cardinal jumped at his suggestion and went to edit his work, and even though that kept him busy for a little while, Acedia was sure that they will have to review it once more, and that meant they won’t be leaving the room any time soon. With that in mind he lied down on the bed, enjoying the cozy softness that beckoned him to a sweet slumber, only to quickly open his eyes in realization of what usually happens there, and sit back up just as fast, swiping his hands across his back in order to get anything unwanted off of it.

As he fidgeted around, he bumped into his friend, who in turn shoved him, which he also returned, and soon enough they were fighting, and the noises of the squabble became so loud once again, that it was heard by the cardinal as well, making him turn around and yell at the two to stop. They did as they were told, for the most part, for as soon as Copia turned back to his laptop, Lux punched Acedia in the arm one more time.

Rubbing at his arm and grumbling under his mask he turned away from the shorter ghoul, and as things started to calm down and become dull once more, he looked around his section of the cardinal’s room instead in hopes of finding something interesting, and he did.

\- Hey, is it okay if we look around?  
\- Yeah, just don’t break anything.

With that he made his way over to the window where a telescope was placed, only it didn’t seem to be pointed upwards to the night sky, instead down towards the gate of the Church. Before he could take a peek at it, his smaller friend pushed him aside in excitement, looking through the telescope himself, which again resulted in a scuffle, that yet again the cardinal’s shouting broke up.

\- Kids! Daddy’s trying to work here!  
\- Don’t call yourself daddy! That’s gross!

Copia didn’t even turn around, as he made a rude hand gesture at the two ghouls, making Acedia scowl under his mask.

\- Why do you even have a telescope?  
\- … … … I’ve gotten into stargazing.

He wasn’t impressed with his answer, but his shorter friend seemed to believe it, as he asked if it was for the “witchy stuff”, to which Copia also gave a barely convincing “Yes.” as an answer. Curious as to what it was really for Ace started to nudge at his friend, stating that it was his turn now, only to be swatted away. Huffing in frustration he turned back to Copia and yelled “Dad! Tell Luxuria it’s my turn to use the telescope!”, only to get an equally frustrated “For fucks sake can you two not get along for 5 minutes!”, as he got up and went over to the two ghouls.

\- Come on, Lux-y! Scram!  
\- But I’m having fun! You can see the whole Church from here. The cemetery, the garden, the creepy haunted well where a girl died, the gate … Oh, look there’s a horse!

At the mention of the horse, Copia shoved Luxuria to the side, and when confirming that who he was thinking of was by the gates, he exclaimed “Shit!” and ran outside, only to turn back and tell the ghouls not to touch anything while he was gone, and then left once more. The two ghouls looked at each other, and after a brief moment of silence and tranquility, they immediately continued their fight, with Acedia coming out as victorious, forcing the shorter ghoul to improvise, making him just simply look out the window instead, with forming binoculars with his hands, that didn’t really improve his sight, but it made him feel a tad bit better.

\- Do you see anything?  
\- Well, I would if you would move your big ass head out of the way.

He did as he was politely asked to, but not without adding commentary to it, and just as gracefully.

\- And now?  
\- Much better. Now, let’s see if lover boy is really who I think it is.  
\- My money is on not.  
\- Then get ready to lose, because … … …  
\- What? … What? … Seriously, what? … Is he really …  
\- Well, he has a pale horse … Do you think Death has skin? And hair? And looks rather human?  
\- … Pathetic.  
\- He is wearing a black hooded robe.  
\- Does he have a scythe?  
\- … Can’t tell for sure … The trees are in the way …  
\- I guess I just won then.

Ace looked up from the telescope just to glare at the short ghoul, and punching him in his mask, hurting them both in the process. After some cursing on both sides, he returned to spying on the cardinal, and soon enough Luxuria was jumping around behind his back to get a look at what was going on outside as well.

\- Hey! Can you not!  
\- But I also want to see!  
\- You had your chances!  
\- Then at least narrate!  
\- Fine! … … … They’re talking.  
\- About what?

He had to look up from the telescope once more, for the shorter ghoul’s comment was so absurd and stupid, and while he was used to his simple naivety, it was a lot for him to take in at that moment.

\- This thing only sees far … it doesn’t have sound … so … How the fuck would I know what they are talking about?  
\- Okay, geez, no need to get all prissy. … … … Now I get why he is into you. You’re just as much of a dick.

Acedia returned his attention to the telescope, but not before giving the small ghoul a puzzled look.

\- They seem to be … kind of awkward …  
\- What do you mean?  
\- The boss is keeping his distance.  
\- He did say that they’ve been fighting a lot lately.  
\- Huh … Trouble in paradise. … They don’t seem to be yelling … just talking …  
\- That’s good.  
\- I think they’re done though … he’s coming back … no, wait … Awww, that’s cute!  
\- What? Let me see!  
\- They’re hugging. … Nope. … Wait! … That’s a kiss! … That is definitely a big ol’ smooch!  
\- Let me see!  
\- The boss is really going all in!  
\- Haha, they should get a room … Let me see!  
\- He is even doing the foot popping pose!  
\- I also want to see the mystery boyfriend he goes that crazy for! Please!  
\- Well, they’re done. That was cute. You missed it all.  
\- Fuck you!  
\- … … … Oh, shit! He’s coming back for real now! Quick act natural!

In their panic, as they made their way back to the bed the ghouls almost knocked over the telescope, but thankfully they steadied it just in time, and soon enough they were sitting on the edge of the bed once more, as if they never even left the place. When Copia arrived back inside the room, nothing seemed to be out of place, aside from the ghouls sitting in very unnatural positions that made him raise an eyebrow at them, but they were usually quite weird so he just shrugged it off, and made his way back over to his desk.

Seeing as the cardinal didn’t say anything, they assumed they were free of suspicion, and started to act in their usual manner.

\- So … Cardi ... did you get that thing done?  
\- Hm?  
\- The one that you ran off to do.  
\- Oh … that … yes …  
\- Cool … Cool, cool, cool. … … …

He would have continued to repeat the word if it were not his friend’s stern narrow gaze and the slow shaking of his head.

\- Hey, boss, it’s getting kind of late … Is it alright if we …  
\- Oh, yeah, go ahead … Sorry, that I kept you here all night …  
\- It’s cool … I mean it’s fine. … See you tomorrow!  
\- See you, boss.  
\- Yeah. Catch you later. … … …

He waved at them goodbye for the night, but as soon as he closed the door behind them, the smile from his features faded. He lingered by the door for a few minutes more, before turning towards the window, moving the telescope out of the way, and leaning out, taking in the cool night air and looking up at the moonless sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "An den Tod" is a poem by Ludwig Gleim, and a rough translation of it would read as "Death stop stealing my girls! You don't even have lips! For fucks sake, dude!", making it obvious that Death was horny then and horny now.  
> “Mars Impius Canticum Audientis” is Latin gibberish that is supposed to mean "Hearer of the Unholy Song", which is a reference to Madách's Tragedy of Man where Eve could hear god's voice as a guiding song even after being banished from Paradise. I know I rip on Milton a lot, but that comes from a place of love, but we all know Tragedy of Man is the superior read, so eat on that John!  
> Also I finally start to use the ghouls names more often. Sorry, if someone is expecting me to call them Aether, Fire, Air and so forth, but I never bothered to learn how that works, so I did what I am best at and just winged it. You can bullshit your way through life if you belive your bullshit enough.  
> I guess the proper term for it would be freeform though. And while they are all named after the Seven Sins, I like to imagine them having allitertive names as well. I only have like 4 down and only satisified with 2 out of them really, but you don't need to know that.  
> I should also address Invidia's scheming and if it's a reference to the trial that happened... I only realized that it could be interpreted like that recently, and had no intentions of it being so. I only wanted conflict between the ghouls and Copia and who better for it than Jealous McBackstab for the job. Happy little literature accidents. Opps.  
> Now...  
>  **IMPORTANT!** After Witch Image will be done, would anyone be interested in more stories with these characters? I have a few ideas in mind, but I'm genuinely curious if there would be an audience for it.


	10. Still Your Soul Will Suffer This Plight: Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING!** Before you read, know that there is a graphic description of suicide in the 4th scene. If you are going through some dark times, experiencing intrusive thoughts, have lost a loved one in such a way, or just don't feel comfortable with the subject, just skip to the last scene. Your mental well-being should always come first. This story will still be here when you are ready.

The last days of August still held some warmth during the day, the final mementoes of summer that would soon fade into the winter cold, making the cardinal strip down from his usual satanic vestments and throwing them aside, as he washed the hearse in the morning light. Hands busy with cleaning the car and restoring it to its former shine, and mind occupied with conversations with his skeletal lover that only existed there as of yet, and his sold soul traveling lands far from where he stood in his physical body, only for it all to come back down in a crashing wave, as the small ghoul attempted to dump a bucket full of cold water on him.

\- Try it and you are dead.

Frown hidden behind mask, he made a few remarks, but decided he valued his life and just splashed the water on the hearse instead.

\- How did you even know I was here? You looked like you were miles away.  
\- … I have good hearing.

He did seem to sense people from a lot farther than mortal humanly possible. Another one of his powers he presumed, even if it was nothing fancy. He was starting to think that all of he got out of the contract was boring supernatural abilities and a lazy partner who wouldn’t tell him anything, which made him withdraw back inside the dark corners of his mind once more, thinking up conversations that he hoped would soon happen, but knowing very much so that they wouldn’t, and with that those thoughts came to a sudden halt again.

\- If you have such good hearing, then how come you don’t hear how loud you are in bed?

Flushed pink, Copia turned around to yell at Ace, who was casually lounging around on some old tires and reading a magazine, and snickering to himself, that turned into a full blown laugh, as the cardinal gave up on forming a cohesive retort to his remark, and just said “Fuck you!” instead.

\- No, thanks, I’m good.  
\- And how about making yourself useful then?  
\- Still good.

The ghoul didn’t even look up as he flipped to another page, still snickering to himself, and Copia breathed in loudly, as he tried to restrain himself from committing murder in a parentally way. Sensing the tension that was starting to build up, Luxuria did what he was starting to become good at the past weeks, and acted as the peacekeeper, with distracting the cardinal from even thinking up horrible acts with casual small talk, and it seemed to work, even if for a little while at least, but only because something or someone ticked him off right after again.

\- Hey, the car is starting to look nice!  
\- … Yes … It does … But, no thanks to some … I’m talking about you, Acedia! If it wasn’t obvious!

The ghoul ignored him, as all of his attention went into the pages describing the lives of celebrities, making Copia huff in anger one last time, before giving up on parenting him completely, returning to cleaning the hearse once more instead. Letting out a sigh of relief when the danger had passed, Lux watched as the cardinal picked up the hose and started to wash away the soap from the hood of the car, and as minutes earlier, he seemed far away from where he stood.

\- Is … is everything alright?  
\- Hm? … Uh … yeah … everything’s fine …  
\- It doesn’t seem that way … Did something happen between you and John?

At that the cardinal seemed to turn his attention to the smaller ghoul, tilting his head to the side, blinking at him a few times, before finally asking “Who?”.

\- Uhhh … John? … Carlo? … Athos? …

None of those names meant anything to him, furthering his confusion, before the other ghoul got fed up from listening on the conversation and stormed over, clearing up the misunderstanding.

\- He means Jonathan Athos. You know. Your boyfriend.

“If that’s even his real name.” he murmured behind his mask, as the cardinal finally caught on, and blamed his momentary disorientation on his foul mood, but it didn’t really seem to sell his already flimsy lie, making the two ghouls even more concerned for him. In the end he just sighed, and replied with another “Everything’s fine.” turning his head away from them, which just meant that it wasn’t true.

The ghouls looked at one another, not entirely sure what to do, if they could even do anything, before Ace just shrugged and started to walk back to his lounging corner, but only getting a few steps away, as he peeked inside the back of the hearse, and his lips started to form an impish smile behind his mask.

\- Well, well, well, not everything seems to be that bad between you two.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- I mean that the inside of the hearse should be washed as well.

Copia raised an eyebrow, as he pondered as to what the ghoul had meant, and after a few minutes had passed, and realization finally struck him, he turned red, as he tried to explain himself.

\- T-th-that’s … that’s not … that’s not what you think … That’s … uhhh … that’s mayo … and blackberry … jam … My rat children got into the car … and … they knocked it over … Yeah! That’s what happened! The rats knocked over … mayo … and … jam …

While Acedia was stifling his laughter, the smaller ghoul just gave him a look that meant that not even he was dumb enough to fall for such a lie, only to make the cardinal turn a darker shade of red, as he continued to stumble on his words.

\- I can figure out the mayo part, but … What’s the jam?  
\- Oh don’t worry, Lux, when you’re older you’ll figure it out.  
\- Hey! You shut up! I fucked before! And I will fuck again!  
\- Your right hand doesn’t count as a partner, you know. So … I’m pretty sure you didn’t.  
\- I have! More than you! I bet you’re still even a virgin!  
\- Uhhh … duh … I’m ace …  
\- Yeah, I know you’re Ace! It’s your name! But that doesn’t mean you are!  
\- No, I’m pretty sure I am. I’m asexual. That’s where the nickname comes from. That’s why I’m called Ace.  
\- … … … What?  
\- Yes, what? I thought it was short for Acedia.  
\- The “c” isn’t even pronounced the same way in the two words. You never noticed?

Copia’s eyes widened as he realized that they really weren’t, while the smaller ghoul has come to the conclusion that he was saying his friend’s name wrong this entire time, and seeing their reactions to what he thought was an obvious revelation, Acedia stared off into the distance, tightening his lips and furrowing his brows, which mattered little, when his displeased expression was hidden away by a mask.

After the awkward silence and bewilderment has settled, he took the opportunity to change the subject away from himself and back to figuring out what the so called “blackberry jam” was instead, to which the cardinal looked around in every direction, either to find something to trigger his grey cells into coming up with a believable lie, or to either find a quick way out of the conversation, only for his eyes to land on the hose in his hand. A few minutes of contemplation he looked back up at the ghoul, who also noticed his intentions, and right as he was about to spray him with water, he quickly opened up the door to the hearse, blocking himself from getting splashed, and directing the attack back at its source.

It took him way longer to realize that he was the one holding the hose that could turn off the water, but in the end the damage has already been done, and not only he, but the smaller ghoul standing next to him as well got a drench full of water to the face. Wiping at his features and gasping for air, the first thing Copia made out after the sudden shock was the nearby laughter, and he glared at the ghoul for it, and he wasn’t the only one.

Luxuria nudged the cardinal’s side with the bucket he was still holding onto, and he understood as to what he wanted. He quickly filled it with water and spat out the command “End him.” under his thin mustache, and the laughter soon faded, as Acedia started to sprint away, with the small ghoul stalking him close behind, ready to give him a taste of a cold wet revenge.

Watching the two ghouls chase each other for a little while, Copia soon turned his attention to the back of the hearse, cleaning away the memories of the car ever being used for other purposes than just driving, so it could never be brought up against him ever again. Just in minutes all evidence of such carnal acts that were performed in the backseat were soon gone, and he felt relieved not having to explain his lover’s strange anatomy, and the way he comes and goes, usually inside of him, to anyone ever now, but even after the hasty wash, his troubles were not over.

Sensing someone near and approaching him, he turned around, only to be met with the Sister, which wouldn’t have been much of a problem, if not were the tight grip of the hose in his hand that still sprayed water, and right in his maternal figure’s face. The cardinal’s eyes widened, and his mouth gaped, as he screamed without any sound even leaving his throat, again too shocked to realize for long minutes that he was the one holding the instrument that could put an end to it all.

After he finally turned it off, managing to spray himself again as well in the process, the Sister heaved at him from behind her long gray locks that stuck to her face, making him back away as much as he could, until his back hit the car, blocking his way of furthering the gap between them. When the Sister finally felt enough in her to open her mouth, ready to bite off her imbecile son’s head, the two ghouls finished their lap around the Church, ending back at the starting point, with Ace rushing past her, and grabbing her as a shield, not even realizing at the moment who it was, as Luxuria splashed the bucket of water in their direction.

As Sister Imperator was drenched a second time, all of them went silent, too terrified to do anything until they heard her take in a sharp inhale and crack her knuckles, which kicked in their instincts for survival, and all of them took off running. Neither of them dared to look back, as they neared the iron fence around the Clergy, that all of them were ready to climb just to put something between them and the terrifying Sister.

As he didn’t have to chase around anyone earlier, Copia was the one who lead the line, right until he tripped over his own two feet, and the two ghouls passed him by, leaving him there for his demise. He reached out to them, but they were already scaling the fence, clearly not willing to turn back and risk their lives for him.

\- This ain’t Saving Private Ryan, bitch!  
\- Sorry, but it’s a ghoul eat ghoul world, Cardi! Don’t take it personally!  
\- Assholes! I’ll remember this!

Too busy cursing at the ghouls, he didn’t even notice that the Sister had caught up to him, and only when her shadow was cast over him, did he turn around to face her, and meet with her icy glare, making him cover and with a trembling voice squeak “Mommy.”.

\---

\- Now, have you learned your lesson?  
\- You certainly put things into a new perspective for me that’s for sure.

He said as he was dangling from the dungeon ceiling, chained by his legs, and already feeling woozy from the blood rushing to his head, but not enough to not make jabs at his maternal figure, who in turn gave him a scowl.

\- I see you didn’t then.  
\- Well, there is much to learn from though love, isn’t it?  
\- Be grateful I’m not bringing out the whip.  
\- Why? Didn’t like it when I screamed “Yes! Harder! I’m getting an erection!”.

From what little he could make out from the Sister’s features from the awkward angle he was looking up at her, and all the blood clogging in his brain, she was certainly not pleased with him, and he was almost sure that the displeased expression on her features was so deep now, that it might even be permanent, but that still didn’t stop him from irritating her more.

\- Smile all you want, but you won’t be liking what’s coming next.  
\- I’m already not liking what’s happening now. What could be worse?

At that Copia was sure he caught a glimpse of the Sister smirking, even if it was for a short second, before turning away from him and calling out to a Sister Carnifice. The name enough sounded terrible, befitting the one it belonged to, as a brute looking woman came out of the shadows, making the Clergy rumble underneath her with each step, and stopping behind the Sister, awaiting her instructions.

When Imperator turned back to the cardinal, all playfulness seemed to drain from him, just like the color from his face, despite the fact that all of his blood went there from being hanged from the legs. He didn’t even have enough time to plead, as the massive sister grabbed him, and pushed him, making him swing from one end of the dungeon to another by his chains, letting out a scream as he swung back and forth.

Sister Imperator watched his struggles with glee, until she finally decided that her son had learned his place, and ordered Carnifice to grab him again, which she did so without a word, making the cardinal squeak in her grasp. She knelt down to her son, watching him, as his eyes rolled around in his skull, still trying to adjust themselves back from the sudden stop, mumbling words that made little sense.

\- So, what did we learn today?  
\- T-that … that I should … that I should al-ways … t-turn off the hose … before turning a-around …  
\- Yes, but I was thinking more along the lines of never humiliating me in front of subordinates. What would happen to this Church if every Belial, Behemoth or Beelzebub could do as they please? I am the fear that keeps this well-oiled machine running.  
\- W-what … what … what does t-that ma-ke m-me then?  
\- A very important cog.

“Still replaceable.” he tried to mutter it low and only to himself, but the Sister had noticed, and questioned him as to what he said.

\- … T-that I wo-uld like t-to stand o-on solid ground a-again.  
\- Oh, that could be arranged. You can let him down, Sister Carnifice.

The burly sister let go of the cardinal, making him sway a bit, then grabbing onto the chains that held him up, to which he quickly started to protest, realizing that he would end up landing head first, and if he could, he would have rather avoided it, only for his objections to be a little too late, for the link had been broken, and soon he found himself on the floor with a throbbing headache.

\- Don’t whine. It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve been dropped on your head.  
\- T-that e-ex-p-plains a l-lot of t-things.  
\- Come now. I can be nice. You can have 1 hour for yourself before you return to work.  
\- H-how gen-erous of you, m-m-mother.  
\- I know. I’m getting really soft. It might come with the age.

If he wouldn’t have feared cutting his break time in half, he would have mentioned something about the Sister not looking a day older than a millennia, but decided against it.

\- Sister Carnifice, would you be as kind to carry my son back to his room?

The massive sister didn’t say a word, as she picked up the cardinal by the back of his undershirt, and as if he weighted nothing, threw him over her shoulder, making him let out a high-pitched squeak in the process. She was about to leave when the Sister gave her a final instruction of making sure a doctor also sees him, just to make sure that there wasn’t much of a damage done to his head, and she nodded, leaving the dungeon with the cardinal, who lay limp and mesmerized by the woman’s sheer power.

\- Hey, sister, what’s your workout routine?

And to further his surprise, the sister actually replied, and with a most gentle voice, that could only be compared to the lulling song of nightingales in the evening dark.

\---

The two ghouls stood in front of the door that lead to the cardinal’s bedroom, looking at one another, waiting for the other to open it, only for nothing to happen, because neither of them wanted to go inside, fearing what would happen after they had abandoned him earlier the day. In the end they decided on the most just ways of handling the situation, which was of course a match of rock paper scissors that was won by Acedia.

After winning, he triumphantly threw his hands in the air, cheering for himself silently, still making sure not to make even the slightest of sounds, lest for the cardinal to suddenly burst out from his lair, while the shorter ghoul just frowned down at his hand for betraying him like that, and making him lose. When Ace was done with his victory dance, he courteously stepped out of the way, and let Luxuria step forward, to open the door.

He put a shaking hand on the handle, but not before looking back at his friend, who just motioned for him to get it over with, and he turned back to the door, gulping, then finally finding enough courage, and knocking on it, and only opening it after, and then stepping inside.

\- H-hey, Cardi … H-how you doing?

Copia squinted at the ghouls from behind his dark markings, making them stop right at the door, as he hissed at them.

\- You two have a lot of nerve coming here.  
\- Hey, for our defense! The Sister is fucking scary! We had no other choice!  
\- Yeah, she’s a real piece of nasty work …  
\- She’s my mother!

At that they went quiet, but the cardinal sighed, and agreed that the Sister can indeed be a bitch.

\- Hey, how come you get to call her that, but we can’t?  
\- Because I’m her family and it comes with the privilege.  
\- … … … Fair enough.

Seeing as things have calmed, the ghouls entered the room now, and walked over to Copia, who was holding an instructional booklet, and trying to figure out how to set up blinds on his window.

\- What are you up to?  
\- Learning Scandinavian. I can’t seem to find the English translation.  
\- What about Italian?

The suggestion caught the cardinal off guard, making him think for a minute, before exclaiming “Oh, right, I also know that language now!”, and flipping over to it in the manual, while the two ghouls looked at each other, wondering if they heard it right, that he only recently learned his supposed mother tongue.

\- Cardi … do you … need help?  
\- No, I can figure it out.  
\- It doesn’t really seem that way.  
\- That’s kind of rude.  
\- Well, you’re the one with a band aid on your head and not me, dude.

Copia touched his forehead, completely forgetting about the doctor’s supposed “fix up” from his trip to the dungeon, and looked back at the ghouls after ripping it off.

\- This was just for my head injury. You know. From earlier. When you left me for dead.  
\- We already said we were sorry, man. What more do you want?  
\- Well, I was only dropped on my head. So it’s not like any lasting damage was done. There’s nothing there after all.

For emphasis he even knocked at his head, only to let out an “Ouch!” right after, before shaking off the pain and returning back to the manual, making the ghouls frown behind their masks, as they worried for him.

\- Hey, what are the blinds for? You already have curtains.  
\- I … uhhh … I was … I was thinking of redecorating …

It would’ve been convincing, if anyone else besides him would’ve said it, but he still hoped the ghouls would fall for it, only to see that Acedia walked over to the nightstand, and picked up his guide book for learning Morse code, which he quickly ripped out of his hands and threw it behind his back, shattering all hopes of fooling the two.

\- W-what … what was that?  
\- What was what?  
\- Why did you do that?  
\- I don’t know what you’re talking about.

The looks he received made him shrink back, and he decided to explain the situation, or what little he could of it anyway.

\- Me and Than … Me and Johnathan … decided to talk … a bit more … but it’s kind of hard … when he can’t really come inside the Church …  
\- Why?  
\- Mother. … She’s not really fond of him. … So, he’s kind of a persona non grata here.  
\- And you decided to use blinds and an ancient communication technique instead of … I don’t know … phones, maybe?  
\- Yeah, he doesn’t have one. … Or a home. … Or a job. … Or anything really.  
\- You really know how to pick them.  
\- Yeah, well, what do you know! If it were not for this Church you would be in the same boat as well, wouldn’t you? Only those who are “chosen” by the Dark Lord or fucking desperate end up here! And I bet you are no exception either!

Copia stepped over to Acedia and glared up at him, making him take a few steps back, as he stuttered, but no sentence was formed, for the cardinal’s words held true.

\- Besides … those things matter little … when you already love them … and if you can’t accept that there will be times of bad just as much as times of good … then maybe it was never meant to be …

A heavy silence fell on the room, and he looked down at his feet, thinking to himself if he was actually practicing what he was preaching, only for those thoughts to be broken by sudden shrieks coming from down the hall, and he rushed to the door with the ghouls following close behind.

Sister Imperator was yelling at two younger sisters, and from what he could make out from it, she was ordering that they go and get a doctor immediately. He stepped over to her, to ask what was going on, only to be swatted away, and not so politely asked to return to his room and stay there. She then walked passed him, tearing at her hair, and mumbling “This can’t be happening! Not now! How could she do this to me!”, over and over.

Copia watched the Sister leave, and so did the two ghouls, who only dared to peek out from behind his door, asking each other what was going on, but receiving no answer for their question. The cardinal then noticed one of his rats, skittering towards him across the marble floor, and he kneeled down, and picked him up, and in his palm, the rodent stood on his hind legs and gestured with his little paws, as it squeaked furiously.

He listened intently, and muttered his loved ones name right before he dashed off as well, but first entrusting his rat child to the ghouls, who were more confused now than ever.

\---

A woman sat in front of a mirror, as she brushed her brown hair, fixing it up into a bun, and putting the finishing touches into her makeup after. When she was done, she looked at her reflection, making sure that everything was perfect, for she had to look her best that day, for she had made a decision, where there would be no turning back from, but if she could be reunited with the one she loved the most, than it had to be done.

\- Tell me, O Great Death, how do I look?  
\- Your beauty is on par with The Great Queen Margot’s, Countess.

Her red lips formed a smile, as she accepted the compliment, but still returned to her mirror nonetheless.

\- You’re kind. I never would have imagined you to be such.  
\- I am only kind to those who I deem fit.  
\- So not even Death is without judgment?  
\- I am afraid I have become more human over the years.  
\- My, I wonder who could have achieved such a feat.

The grin that sat on her beautiful features was enough for him to tell that she knew, and Death shyly looked away, trying to ignore her teasing, but with little success.

\- It … it was more of a … consequence … of being around mortals for so long … nothing to do with anyone … in particular …  
\- My husband told me of you two, you know.

Death looked at the woman with embarrassment and a slight hint of anger, before turning away once more.

\- … … … So much for keeping secrets.  
\- Don’t be mad at him. I was the one who pried it out of him. He always cared for Copia a lot, you see. He wanted to be the family to him that he could never have … no doubt out of guilt, but … you know how children are … And he already had Imperator as a mother. There was no room for anyone else.  
\- Yes, I do seem to have experienced it …  
\- But that doesn’t mean that she is the only one who cares for him, and neither that he only cares for her. … … … I do wish I could’ve been there for him more. I should have also told her no more often. I have made my mistakes … but … they will soon matter not …

She looked at him for reassurance, and while he smiled back at her, it did little for her nerves, and her hands shook with fear, letting the jewelry slip from her fingers, and off the dressing table, and onto the carpeted floor. Death bent down and gathered the rings, handing them back over to the Countess, who took them back, but ended up not putting any of them on her fingers, and instead just dropped them in front of her, and buried her head into her hands.

\- I should not cry … for then all of this preparation would have been for naught … and I would have just been wasting your time …  
\- You are not. Trust me. I know it’s not easy …

He stared in front of him, to the center of the room, before shaking his head, and pulling over a chair next to her, sitting down.

\- I am no good with makeup I’m afraid.

The Countess let out a small laugh, then started to shake again, as she breathed in loudly, calming herself, and finally lifting her head back up.

\- It will have to do the way it is … I’ve been already around for long enough … and it’s not the first time I’ve thought of it … only difference is that now I’m ready … or I think I’m ready … … … I’m ready.

With that she stood up, and Death looked over to the necklaces that were hung over the mirror, and brushed his bony fingers against a few of them, resting it on a locket that had a black dog on it.

\- Are you sure?  
\- Yes … besides …. I think those would just be in the way …  
\- Right …

Death got up from his seat as well, and offered up an arm to the Countess, leading her over to the center of the room, up the small stool, and then onto the chair, standing under the chandelier, from which a rope was hung.

He took the noose, and placed it around her neck, fastening it, making her calm composure falter for a minute from the sound of the rope, but only for that minute, as she stared forward, head held high, like a Queen. After the preparations were made, he made his way in front of her, and took her hands into his, squeezing them tight.

\- My horse will be at the Gates. He is fast, and swift, and can’t be outrun. Take him and don’t look back, not even for a minute. He will take you to the old man.  
\- You’ve already done enough.  
\- I haven’t, and this is still the very least I could do … for you … and for him …  
\- … I never would’ve thought the closest friend my husband would have would be you.  
\- I didn’t either, but I’m glad he considers me such.

She freed one of her hands from his tight grip, and gently brushed it against his human features.

\- I know now that he will be in good hands. Thank you. For everything.

Before he could even say anything, she kicked the chair out from underneath her feet, and the rope hugged tightly around her neck, making a terrible sound. He watched her struggle, still holding onto her hand, fighting himself from lifting her and letting her breath again, going against her wishes, but not against his, cursing himself until the final breath had left her, and her soul departed.

Death then let go of the Countess’s hand, and it fell to her side, as she swayed like the branches of the willow tree in the wind, making him weep, and beg his friend for forgiveness. His sorrows unfortunately had to be cut short, for a pair of voices could be heard from outside the door, and he had to hide.

After a few knocks and giggling teases of why they were the ones sent to meet with the forever young Countess, the door opened, and the sisters shrieked, as one ran away, while the other ran up to the hanging woman, before running away herself, trying to get help. Death watched the scene from behind a closet door, and when they were gone, did he dare to peek outside.

He didn’t have much time, and with the Sister’s curse it was even less, and he knew he had to leave, but not without meeting up with his beloved first. He rushed over to the window, but risking that way to get to the other window would surely make him end up in pieces, so he decided on the only other route, which was the hallway.

He poked his head out, hoping the sisters wouldn’t be back yet, and they weren’t, but as soon as he stepped outside, he ran into the cardinal, who wrapped his arms around him, and pressed their lips close.

\- You’re here! You’re really here! Has the curse been lifted?

Copia didn’t even give his lover enough time to reply, he took him by the hand, and started to drag him away from the hall.

\- Come! Let’s talk! It would be bad if anyone saw you!

He realized too late that the cardinal was taking them inside the Countess’ room, and only when it was too late did he manage to say anything.

\- Come on! It’s alright! The Countess isn’t … here … any … more …  
\- Don’t look!

Death covered his partner’s eyes, dragging him back into the hall, shutting the door behind him, but it didn’t matter anymore, because he saw, and the image of the hanged woman had burned into his mind. He struggled to breath, as he felt the rope around his own neck, and he collapsed to the floor inside his lover’s arms.

\- She’s … s-she … she’s …

He couldn’t get the words out, for all of his mind was occupied with what he had just saw. At first he was surprised to see that she was still there, he was sure she had left, but then he noticed that she seemed more elevated from the ground, and how odd of a position her neck was in, and then he saw the rope around it, and then that she was truly gone.

After he had collected himself a bit, he lunged forward, towards the door, only to be held back by Death. He screamed that he can’t just sit there, that he could still help her, that something could still be done, while his partner tried to calm him down, and through the midst of it all did he realize, that the curse was still not broken, for there was a reason he could be there, and that meant that she couldn’t be saved anymore.

\---

He couldn’t remember when his lover had left, when or how he got back to his room, if he talked to anyone or anyone had talked to him, or if the ghouls were even there when he got back. He remembered nothing from that afternoon. He only remembered the Countess’ empty eyes, and how they burned inside his, so that he could never forget.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it all the way, congrats!  
> I know this is super duper long (it's 15 pages... wrow), so I appreciate you taking the time out of your life to read this.  
> I don't know when the next chapter will come, but I can say that it will be a very thrilling domestic AU, plus some weird shit will go down.


End file.
